


of hearts and gold

by a_kiwi



Series: ex animo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Air Mage Yaku, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Dragonkeeper Noya, Dragons, Each volleyball team is a 'tribe', Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic AU, Magic Related Injuries, Mentions of Shiratorizawa Seijoh and Fukurodani, Mutual Pining, character resurrection, depictions of violence, other mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiwi/pseuds/a_kiwi
Summary: "On a cliff sits a boy with a secret. And filled with power sits a boy who can’t love."
       Yaku Morisuke- air mage, and a powerful one, a that. For as long as he can remember, that's who he's been. That's all he ever was.Nishinoya Yuu- the dragonkeeper of Karasuno saddled with a harsh secret, ever since he was a child.A fateful meeting in a forest brings them together. And Yaku's loss of his powers and return of his emotions catapult them on the journey of a lifetime, bringing along adventure, battle, hurt, death, and an eternity of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this in the beginning of July. At that time, it was only an idea, but I had already started the worldbuilding for it. Now here I am, fifty thousand words later, complete.
> 
> It's... really been a journey.
> 
> First of all, I want to thank all of you so much for clicking on this! No matter who you are, you're absolutely wonderful c: And I encourage you to read the whole thing-don't let fifty thousand words scare you off, haha ;^^
> 
> Second, I'd like to thank my friends for dealing with me talking about this 24/7. And for reading through it and telling me it's good!
> 
> So, please enjoy! (Side note- there's probably quite a few spelling errors. I didn't check for them. So if you see one, definitely point it out. I'll appreciate it!!)

The lands of Miyagi: at first glance, a peaceful, serene area of Japan, if not for the powerful tribes residing in its depths. Called home by many, it is run by only five. On a high mountainside stands the breathtaking view of the  **Shiratorizawa Cliffs** , home to the fearsome and strong Shiratorizawa tribe. With no doubt is it the most powerful of the five main tribes, with only the most revered warriors and magicians taken in to learn its secrets. Out of a small cavern below the cliff spills a raging, sky blue waterfall- the source of fresh water of every tribe, winding its way across the land in the form of a large and long river- surely the heart of Miyagi itself. On the side of this forged river lays  **Fukurodani Woods** , maintained by the strange and sociable Fukurodani tribe. Holding control of large parts of the river and centering itself in most of the tribes has its benefits- for the Fukurodani tribe loves to communicate with the others and trade, and most underestimate its capability. Where the river breaks and bends, it also splits apart the  **Seijoh Grounds** , where the noble Seijoh tribe begins its empire. Reserved, but also aggressive, cool and calculating but also intimidating, Seijoh truly has a well-rounded tribe, and one trait associated with the members is determination. They’re always working to their fullest potential. Back down the river sits the  **Nekoma Village** , a quaint place built by the intelligent and crafty Nekoma tribe. Bordered by the Unforgivable Forest, Nekoma Village is considered to be the most sophisticated of the five tribes, with their own deep culture and practices tracing back centuries into the past. On the other side of the forest that no one dares to venture into, high up on the top of a plateau resides the  **Karasuno Ruins** , which is host to the odd and powerful Karasuno tribe. Some say from their observation point way up high, they watch tribes fight and conquer, and take brilliant tactics for themselves. But up until just recently, no one knew their name. And to them, it seems as if suddenly they had appeared. Spontaneous and unpredictable defines the tribe in its wholesome. 

Long ago, back so many generations that any memories of the past are just blurs of the mind and lost transcript, a secret power began wiping through the source of the earth and stretching its fingers to the arc of the vast sky above, transforming the world in its wake. Magic began seeping through the roots of every tree, into the cracks between the dirt, flowing through every drop of water and soon transfixing into the minds and souls of humans themselves. Life changed quickly for everyone as the world became the host of magical innovation and exploration. During these strange times, tribes among similar groups of people were formed and many of these groups sectioned themselves off from one another. Even those who were struck down by the cruel hands of poverty before now were flourishing. The lands were in a massive state of change and no one could ever imagine that it was about to take a sharp turn for the worse.

Alongside the wonders of pure magic was an evil spirit, slipping its way through frail hearts, possessing anyone who wavered on the threshold between good and evil. A dark leader rose quickly in power, also respected by all in awe of his strength and wisdom. When the spirit clasped a hold of his heart and tugged at an loose heartstring, what was left of the leader’s innocence and hope dissolved into nothing but pure hatred for everyone beneath him. He used his power to turn many others under his name, effectively splitting the world in two halves and pitting them against each other. It was an all out war between all that is good and all that is evil, and when the dust cleared, few had survived.

The remaining people called for peace, overthrowing the corrupt leader and beginning to reform civilization. Realizing the world needed to be the way it was before the leader, the survivors broke into new tribes and set off to strive independently.

Since then, many, many more tribes have formed. But the originals still remain, the five in control of Miyagi still holding as much power as it did at the conclusion of the war. Magic began to flourish once more, and the land regained her title as the home of expansion. It is evolving at a rate faster than the world had ever seen.

But as with every happy ending, conflict is sure to follow.

  
  
  


_ On a cliff sits a boy with a secret. And filled with power sits a boy who can’t love. _

  
  
  
  


There’s something wrong with him, Yaku Morisuke has figured out by now. There’s definitely something that others have and he’s missing.

It’s not power- he has enough of that. Ever since he could remember, he’s been blessed with the ability to manipulate the air around him. And he’s always been proud of that power. It was strong, almost unusually so. Enemy after enemy would underestimate him. Enemy after enemy he’d defeat.

For with his air elemental magic, came a wide variety of not only attacks but healing as well. He could choose to solidify the air into a blade, and slash it at his opponent. He could choose to compress it enough to become as tangible as the dirt beneath his bare feet. And he could even choose to repair his or his fellow tribe member’s wounds. Every shred of skill in his body was saturated with strength.

Yeah, it wasn’t power that was missing.

In Yaku’s twelve long years following his enrollment in the Nekoma tribe, he’s slowly formed a conclusion by watching those around him. Every day he would see the others training, talking, laughing together. Like a family. Like a tribe was supposed to be. He’d watch Kuroo and Kenma from afar, studying Kuroo’s older brother-like nature to his younger friend. He’d watch Elder Nekomata gaze upon his young tribe, smiling as if they were all his grandchildren. He’d watch Yamamoto pick fights with anything that happened to be living and also crossing his line of sight. He’d watch Lev obtain endless injuries from his recklessness, and Kenma’s exasperated sighs as he resigned to heal them.

It’s like everyone’s relationships were different from his, somehow.

Sure, he cares for his tribe. He protects them in battle. He watches over them. But he had never been close to any of them, like they had all been to each other.

It all clicked one day, when Yaku heard the word ‘love’.

He’s missing love.

  
  


“Yaku, would you mind helping me? This wound isn’t closing.” Kenma sighs, his hands held gently over a deep gash in Lev’s side. Yaku pulls himself up from the wooden chair sitting at the small table of Kenma’s hut and steps over to the bed, where the witch doctor is sitting, tending to Lev’s wounds for the fourth time in three days. Kenma turns back to look at Lev, who lays on the pile of wool Kenma uses as his bed. He scowls down at the tall boy, who has an endearing smile on his face despite the fact that his side is bleeding profusely.

“What do you mean it’s not closing, Kenma? I thought you were a good healer. Maybe Yaku’s better.” Lev says, his fingers laced together over his chest. Kenma only proceeds to scowl further, heaving another heavy sigh as he looks back up at Yaku. His golden brown eyes dull with fatigue, and Yaku crosses his arms.

“Can’t. Didn’t bring my staff.” Yaku says in response to Kenma, who groans.

“Go  _ get _ it then. I’m sick of tending to his injuries all the time.” Kenma mutters as if Lev wasn’t lying on the bed right next to him, though he shows no sign of absorbing what Kenma was saying anyway. He just lies on his back and stares out the window of the hut. Lev mumbles something about the sky being clear of clouds that day, then proceeds to hum some unknown song. Yaku thinks about what Kenma said for a moment, then shrugs.

“Fine.” Yaku complies, turning on his heel and walking out the open doorway.

Nekoma Village is a fairly medium-sized settlement, nestling right against the open waterway of the river. Across the thick bank, Yaku can glimpse the edge of Fukurodani Woods. The huts are gathered in the center of the village, while land sectioned off for farming is nearer to the edge, by the forest. He can see it from where he stands. Yaku moves along, winding his way through town and over to the hut he calls home, marked as his by a plank of wood positioned over the doorway labeled  _ “Morisuke” _ . He almost stops when he notices a familiar face seated at his table, a signature sly smile already on the visitor’s lips.

“Kuroo,  _ what  _ are you doing here?” Yaku asks, words punctuated by an annoyed sigh as he grabs his staff from its place beside his bed. Kuroo stands.

“I’m bored.” He answers simply, his hands set on his hips. “Thought I’d wait here for you. What’cha doing?”

“Lev’s injured again. Kenma can’t heal him, so he asked me to help.” Yaku replies. “Don’t you have some duty as chief of the village, or is it just some title you’ve been showing off for the past eight years?”

Kuroo laughs. “Hilarious as always, Yaku. Let’s go.” Yaku sends a sharp glance at him, then leaves his hut, Kuroo following at his heels. “Kenma always tells Lev to stop getting hurt. If you ask me, I think it’s that lion he rides into battle all the time. The thing’s not doing him any good, he can barely even aim an arrow from the back of that thing while it moves so fast. Though the kid makes a good distraction-”

“Kuroo, don’t say that about him. Lev may be…  _ annoying, _ at his best, but he’s a part of our tribe. And he’s not that bad.” Yaku’s grip tightens slightly on his staff as Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “What?” He only chuckles in response, choosing to not elaborate and instead stare at the the edge of the forest on the perimeter of the village. They pass the huts which belong to the other members of the Nekoma tribe, and they nearly reach Kenma’s when Inuoka pokes his head out from his own curiously.

“Yaku? Kuroo? You guys heading somewhere?” Inuoka asks, stepping out into the doorway. His hand is gripping an ivory wand at his side. 

“Kenma’s.” Kuroo replies. “Why? Getting sick of the same old village, Inuoka? Want to go on an adventure?” Inuoka frowns, shifting his weight slightly.

“Wh-what? N-no, okay, well, an adventure would be nice,” Inuoka admits, scratching at his the back of his neck with a free hand. “I just wanted to see. Maybe I’ll go into the forest later, to train…”

Kuroo laughs. “Yeah, to  _ train _ . You’ll set the whole place ablaze.”

Inuoka’s face pinks as he pouts. “No way, Kuroo. I can control my fire.”

Kuroo just waves as he starts to walk off. “Yeah, yeah. That’s what you say every time we have to send Yaku here to blow it out.” He slaps Yaku on the back, who only glares up at Kuroo, his fingers clenching the wood of his staff tightly.

“A-and you call yourself chief…!” Inuoka yells childishly before disappearing back into the darkness behind the doorway of his hut, leaving Kuroo set with a smirk. Yaku rolls his eyes.

“You should really stop messing with everyone.” Yaku suggests. “You  _ are  _ a terrible chief.” Kuroo raises a dark eyebrow.

“It’s all in the name, Yaku.  _ Master of provocation.” _ Kuroo laughs, and Yaku sighs heavily as they enter Kenma’s hut. Kenma seems to deflate when he sees Kuroo walk in the door alongside the air mage. Yaku just walks over to the bed and holds the tip of his staff to Lev’s side, where he’s bleeding. Lev winces.

“Is it… going to hurt?” He asks, clenching his fists into the wool. Yaku shakes his head, muttering a simple healing spell, and Lev’s skin is back to normal. He wipes the excess blood off Lev, then steps back. 

“Thanks, Yaku. I was tired of him.” Kenma mumbles, and Lev slides off the bed, standing up. His head almost bumps the ceiling, he’s so tall.

“We should go into the forest!” Lev suggests immediately, almost jumping with excitement. “All four of us!” Kenma frowns, crossing his feet under him from where he sits on the floor. Kuroo shakes his head from his spot leaning against the doorframe.

“Too dangerous-”

Kuroo doesn’t get to finish that thought, as he’s interrupted by a loud, animalistic screech. He turns around, pulling his sword out of its sheath at his side, his eyes wide with shock. “Does anyone know what that was?” He yells, drawing attention from not only the three in Kenma’s hut, but also the others close by in the village. Yamamoto jumps out from his hut only a few meters away, grinning wildly, eyes darting.

“Who the hell cares?” Yamamoto barks, scanning the surroundings for a glimpse of the creature. “Let’s fight it!”

Yaku steps out of the hut, gaze lifting to the sky.

He points at a crimson figure, muttering, “I think we have our monster.” Kuroo looks up, and grins, returning his sword to its sheath. Yamamoto follows, and his mouth falls open.

“A dragon?!” He roars, clenching his fists. “How am I supposed to fight a  _ dragon?” _ The creature swoops down and lands on the outskirts of the village, tromping around in the grass. Its red scales shimmer in the midday sunlight, and the dragon stretches his wings out. Then, his eyes open, a startling icy blue against the warm red.

“Do you think it can-” Lev starts, Yaku not realizing that the tall boy was behind him, when suddenly, he stops. The dragon coughs up a fireball, setting the nearby grass aflame. “-nevermind.” He finishes.

With a wave of his staff, Yaku steps forward and extinguishes the fire with a gust of wind. The dragon eyes him curiously, the black slit of his pupil narrowing. But it doesn’t advance.

“Do we attack it?” Yaku asks, frowning.

“I mean, it trespassed our territory.” Kuroo grumbles, arms crossed. “There’s a chance it’s juts a rogue dragon, but there’s no way to tell. And there’s always the possibility it was sent by another tribe. I heard at least one of them has a dragon sanctuary.”

“Well, if it flies off, we’re gonna have trouble.” Yamamoto says, cracking his knuckles. “I won’t be able to do a thing.” Kuroo nods.

“Yaku. Lev.” He commands, turning to the two. “I want you guys to fight it off. Lev, you can shoot arrows from the ground. And Yaku, you’re the only one in this entire village who can fight it on equal footing. The sky is your domain.”

Kenma pushes his way past the three and outside. He sends a worried glance at Lev. “I’m going to have to heal him again, aren’t I?” Kuroo ignores Kenma’s question and takes a step towards the dragon, holding his hand out, fingers up towards the sky. He mutters a curse, and his shadows engulf his hand. Lev’s eyes are wide, as if he hasn’t seen Kuroo do this a million times in battle before.

The curse replicates itself on the dragon’s mouth, the shadows engulfing his jaw. He attempts to open it, but it’s as it’s glued together. All the dragon can do is snort angrily and stomp around. Kuroo steps back, the shadows disappearing totally. His hand is completely black, and he’s obviously trying not to show signs of pain. Yaku can tell, after so many years of knowing him. It’s just something one would pick up after a while.

“Kuroo-” Lev starts, only to be interrupted.

“I’m fine. I’ll survive.” Kuroo says through grit teeth. He turns to face Kenma, and without having to say anything, the smaller boy rushes back into his hut, and a moment later, a small amount of substance that looks like purple paint is flung onto Kuroo’s hand. Kenma chants something, Yaku can hear it, and the substance shines until the black color dulls to a gray. Any traces of purple are now completely gone.

“It’ll heal fully in about thirty minutes.” Kuroo mutters, facing Lev. “Now you two, chase it off. The curse will only last until this hand is completely healed.” Lev gives a childish salute and rushes off in the direction of the dragon. Kuroo pats Yaku on the back in a way which means, ‘go keep him from killing himself’ and Yaku is off as abruptly as when the dragon had arrived, following Lev.

The taller boy manages to scare off the dragon into the woods, and it’s still traversing the ground. Yaku keeps running, his bare feet slamming against the soil, not registering the pain which spikes up his legs whenever he steps on a loose rock or twig. He’s only focused on Lev and the dragon in front of him. Yaku stops after Lev corners the dragon by a grove of trees which it’s too thick to fit through. Sunlight drifts through the foliage and lands on the ground in random spots, illuminating the brown dirt and green leaves of the forest floor. A patch of light reaches the dragon’s icy blue eye directly, and he makes a hissing sound as his eyes screw shut. Smoke drifts from his nostrils, and Yaku notices Lev approaching the beast, his bow nocked with a silver arrow.

“I’m going to destroy you, foul creature,” Lev says, almost as if he’s a hero in some old story in the history books, “and become the ace of the Nekoma Village. Everyone in the lands will hear my name and tremble!”

The dragon snorts, and a small puff of fire floats from his nostrils. Lev jumps backward, and the dragon takes his opportunity to advance.

“Lev! Don’t mess around and attack it!” Yaku yells, holding his staff out in front of him, the air crystal placed at the top glowing with power. The dragon’s eyes shift to the jewel atop the long, wooden rod, and he snorts again, but this time only conjuring up smoke.

Lev hesitates, then fires the arrow. It strikes the dragon on his foot, and Lev frowns, taking another step back. Yaku summons air around the tip of his staff.

“I missed.” Lev mutters, glancing over at Yaku, who scowls. The air mage sends a strong slash at the dragon, which swipes at his body and draws a line of glistening golden blood across the beast’s side. The dragon winces, and tries to open his mouth, but to no avail. The curse that Kuroo had inflicted earlier is still in effect, and the scales around the dragon’s jaw are a light gray, continuously getting lighter and regaining the crimson color coating the rest of his body. They didn’t have much time before the dragon’s mouth would be completely free. Besides, Yaku and Lev have other problems to worry about, like his razor-sharp claws.

The dragon leaps forward, his front forearm outstretched, and his claws splayed. Yaku grabs a hold of Lev’s tunic and pulls, landing on the ground with the taller boy falling on top of him. The dragon lands right where Lev would have been standing, then growls at the two. Yaku pushes Lev aside and stands up, dragging the archer up with him harshly.

“It’s dangerous. We need to get distance on it-” Yaku starts.

“But then he’ll run away!” Lev whines, nocking another arrow but not drawing the bowstring just yet. “And I won’t get credit for defeating a dragon in combat!” Yaku rolls his eyes and prepares another air slash on the tip of his staff. The dragon watches, then lunges for Yaku’s staff, claws almost landing on the crystal. Yaku swipes it away at the last moment and brings the slash down hard on the dragon’s back, right in between his wings. The dragon unleashes a mighty roar as the last of Kuroo’s curse wears off.

“Dammit!” Yaku yells, stepping back, both of his hands grasping his staff now. The crystal blinks weakly. “I’m losing power. Lev, hurry up and finish it off.” Yaku demands, dodging another swipe by the dragon and Lev draws his arrow back, the fletching brushing his cheek.

“I’ve got it this time,” Lev mutters, shooting for the dragon. The arrow completely misses this time, instead bouncing off a tree meters in the background. The dragon turns his attention towards Lev, and breathes a line of white-hot fire. Lev jumps out of the way quickly and Yaku disperses the fire in one wave of his staff.

“I’ll try again, Yaku! I can do thi-”

Lev is cut off by the dragon slashing at his side. He falls to the ground, the massive beast towering over him, and his side beginning to bleed, crimson staining the plain wool shirt. “Yaku!” Lev yells, panicking, and Yaku sends another slash to the dragon’s back. It isn’t enough to do damage, but it attracts his attention. He turns, leaving Lev behind and instead choosing to pursue Yaku.

“Lev!” Yaku yells in response, already readying another air slash. “Go back to the village, and get help. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“No, Yaku! I can’t… I can’t leave you here!” Pure desperation clings to Lev’s words.

“You need to be healed! Get Kenma!”

“Heal me, and I can stay here and fight with you!” Lev says and Yaku jumps to dodge the dragon’s claws. Lev is holding his shirt where the dragon scratched him, trying not to wince.

“Get your lion and  _ go. _ You can always send others here for me.” Yaku mutters through grit teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a flash of light, and Lev is sitting on the back of a mystic lion, translucent and light blue in color. He’s clearly hesitating.

“S-stay here. I’ll send Kai and Yamamoto.” Lev promises, and Yaku nods. In a burst of blue light, Lev is gone from the woods, with only a few splattered drops of crimson to mark that he ever was there in the first place. Yaku is alone with the dragon, scales as rich as blood and eyes as cold as ice.

The dragon stares at him for a moment, a puffs out a small ball of fire, which Yaku extinguishes immediately. The dragon tilts his head to the side curiously, puffing out smoke from his nostrils. Yaku takes a step back, readying an attack, anticipating the dragon’s slash.

_ Plop _ .  _ Plop, plop, plop. _

The sound of raindrops reaches their ears. The dragon tilts his head up at the sky, a raindrop landing on his face and rolling down rows of red scales.

_ Plop, plop. _

Raindrops land in Yaku’s hair, dampening it. He doesn’t mind. It’s better that the dragon can’t spew fire, anyway.

_ Plop, plop, plop, plop, plop. _

The rain worsens, heavy drops now starting to pound against the ground. The sky is overcast, contrary to the sunlight a few minutes ago. The dragon steps forward, and Yaku tries to summon the last bits of remaining power he has, but he had felt his magic slip away as the first raindrop collided with the earth. Yaku’s hands clench the wood of his staff weakly.

_ Is this it? Do I faint here from magic exertion, then die at the hands of a dragon? _

__ _ Are the others even coming? _

Yaku is dizzy. His head is spinning, his vision is getting darker, and he makes out the crimson silhouette of the dragon spreading his wings. He hears an odd voice yell something, but he’s too far gone to perceive the words.

Yaku barely notices the strange boy running up to him before his legs give out and he hits the dirt, vision going black.

  
  


“Hey!”

Nishinoya’s yells are no use. He watches as the boy faints, giving no signal he’d even  _ heard _ him yell. Nishinoya turns to his dragon as he approaches, rubbing his gloved hands over the beast’s scales upon his neck. The dragon nuzzles into Noya’s touch.

“There, there, Pythios.” Noya mutters, still staring at the boy. When he turns to his dragon, Pythios, he notices the slashes upon his body. Noya frowns, trying not to be alarmed. Of  _ course _ anyone else who would see his dragon would attempt to fight it. Pythios gives a sad cry and motions to the boy, now unconscious.

“Did he do this to you?” Noya asks soothingly. The dragon nods his head. Noya takes a deep sigh before continuing, “Well, why don’t we head back up to the cliff? I’m sure all the others are waiting.”

Pythios shakes his head and once again motions to the boy.

“...You want me to take him along? But he hurt you!”

Pythios whines and sits down on his back legs. Noya wipes away some of the rain which had landed on his dragon’s face.

“Are you up for flying both of us back up to the ledge?”

Pythios moves to reveal the gash on his back, between his wings. Noya runs his hand along the scar, eyes once again moving to the unconscious boy.

“Alright then. If you’re hurt, we can walk until we reach the Karasuno plateau, then you can fly us up of the very edge of our cliff and let us off, and we’ll walk the rest of the way to the cave. Or we can use the tunnels, but that might take the rest of the day…”

Pythios nods toward the cliffside in the distance, lodged near the bottom of the plateau hosting the Karasuno tribe. Noya grins, and picks up the boy, slinging him over his shoulder. He tries to take a step forward, but nearly crumbles under the boy’s weight. Noya sets him down.

“He definitely doesn’t  _ look _ very heavy.” Noya mutters to himself. Pythios slips his head between the boy and the ground, sliding him onto his back. He also grabs the nearby staff with his mouth and drops it onto his back, next to the boy. He winces, then walks ahead. Noya catches up with his dragon.

“Y’know, Pythios, we’re so close to the cliff, couldn’t you just fly me up there?” Noya asks, batting his eyelashes. Pythios sends him a look saying,  _ ‘fly there yourself’. _

“Yeah, right.” Noya laughs. “And what do you expect me to do after that, huh? A  _ cartwheel? _ You know I can’t do cartwheels. I always try, but then I end up wiping out halfway through. Watch-”

Pythios stretches out his wing to stop Noya from doing a cartwheel. Noya groans, crossing his arms as he keeps walking, trying to keep pace with his dragon. “Oh come on. You’re a total buzzkill.”

Pythios snorts something which, to Noya, is dragon language for ‘laughing’. Noya rolls his eyes, petting Pythios along his neck. The dragon hums, much akin to a cat purring.

“Alright, Pythios, we’re at the edge of the forest now. Will you fly us up there?” Noya says sincerely, causing the dragon to stretch his wings out. Noya pushes the boy forward on the dragon’s back and into a sitting position, then he climbs on behind him, wary of the oozing gash. Pythios flaps his wings a few times before lifting into the sky, and Noya feels the cool rush of air as he’s once again in flight, riding on the back of a dragon that he himself has raised. Nothing could feel better, to him.

Seconds later they arrive on the edge of a large cliff, edged by wood. It’s only a short walk through the small grove of trees before they reach the opening which is the dragon sanctuary Noya owns, and his own cave which he lives in to care for the beasts. The cliff itself is barely a fraction of the size of the forest below, but it’s still vast enough for Noya to live comfortably with his assortment of dragons- most of which he’s raised from their birth. Noya slides off his dragon’s back, leaving the unconscious boy to lay upon Pythios as they make their way back to the sanctuary.

“Why’d you fly off in the first place?” Noya questions. Pythios glances back at the forest, but neither of them can see the the village on the other side. The dragon turns back to Noya, but doesn’t give a clear answer.

“Adventure? Action? You see a pretty lady dragon fly by?” Noya continues, and Pythios shakes his head. Noya shrugs, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants carelessly. He thinks he can see the sanctuary up ahead.

“Well, whatever reason, you got attacked by this guy. And now I’m bringing him back to a place full of dragons. How do I know he’s not going to just attack you again?”

Pythios hums in response.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t know. But I won’t let him attack you or any of the others, ‘ya hear?” Noya declares. “Where did this guy even come from?”

Pythios cranes his neck back in the direction of the forest, humming his answer.

“...Pythios.” Is all Noya manages to say. He stops walking, staring at his dragon. “Are you saying you landed in the Nekoma Village, had a guy _chase_ _you and hurt you_ from there, and now we’ve kidnapped him?” The dragon snorts gray smoke and continues walking. Noya shakes his head in disbelief, and moves ahead to walk next to Pythios.

“That’s exactly it, isn’t it? You kidnapped a guy from our rival tribe.”

Pythios gives something of a shrug. Noya stops again, only this time to break out in a fit of hysterical laughter. Pythios rolls his eyes and trudges ahead.

“Fine then. We’ll keep him here until he wakes up. ...Did you attack him?”

Pythios looks to the cloudy sky, humming.

“So you attacked his friend, but not him, and the guy just up and fainted.” Noya glances down at the boy. “The friend left to go get the others. ...Pythios? Why didn’t you tell me more were coming? We could’ve just left him there, but now here we are, walking along back to the sanctuary with an unconscious guy on your back. Not to mention he’s from Karasuno’s rival tribe and we know nothing about him, and barely anything about Nekoma in general.”

Pythios snorts his response. Noya stops for the third time.

“  _ ‘I thought you wanted a friend?’ _ What do you mean? I’ve got you guys! And everyone up at Karasuno!” Pythios eyes him curiously, then rubs his head on top of Noya’s, who laughs. “Chill. You’re going to mess up my hair.” Pythios grins (as much as a dragon can grin) and makes a clacking sound.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Noya says with a smile, patting his hair down into the normal hairstyle he keeps it as. “We’re almost there.” Pythios repeats his clacking sound as the two step into the sanctuary, an immediate flowery aroma filling the air. The lake to their left is as clear as glass as a few dragons splash around in it. Huge stacks of wool, hay, and glittering objects make up the communal dragon’s nest to the right. Pythios nearly leaps to the air, though he keeps in mind the boy riding on his back. A flawlessly white dragon bounds over, almost as tall as the trees surrounding the field. She stretches her neck down to nuzzle against Noya’s hair, effectively messing it up again. Noya laughs, beaming up at the dragon.

“Hello there, Aigle. We’re back!” Noya says, and Aigle makes a clacking noise. Three dragons in the pond look over, mirroring the noise. “Galen, Pallas, Eos!” Noya waves one arm in the direction of the pond, and one dragon, Eos, walks over to greet Noya and Pythios. Noya rubs her jaw and she grins, humming happily.

“Thanks for the warm welcome. I’m sorry Pythios ran away, but he’s back now, and so am I. No need to worry.” Noya promises, and Eos rubs her head on Noya’s, dripping droplets of water onto his already rain soaked self. Eos opens her eyes, and sees the unconscious boy on the back of wound covered Pythios. She jumps back in surprise, salmon-colored eyes wide.

“Oh, Pythios will be fine, I’ll get someone down to heal him. As for the guy, I’m not sure what's wrong with him. But we brought him back here, and he’ll be staying until he wakes up. Then he’s leaving, I swear.” Noya answers, waving a hand. Eos seems to calm down slightly. Noya rubs her light pink scales reassuringly, her smile slowly returning.

“Alright. Will someone carry us back to the cave so Pythios can rest?” Noya asks, and Aigle nods, turning around. Noya drags the boy up and sets him and his staff on Aigle’s back, then climbs on behind him. Pythios sighs without such a weight on his back, and walks towards the direction of the dragon nest, sneaking one last glance at the boy before folding his wings against his back and laying down. Eos joins, laying next to him.

“Thanks, Aigle.” Noya says as she lifts her wings, taking into the air. She looks at him with a purple eye and then speeds forward, flying over the sanctuary. Noya holds the boy in place, tempted to slump forward in exhaustion. In a moment Aigle is already lowering herself to the ground, in front of the wide opening to the cave which Noya called home. It’s garnished with trinkets and baubles here at there, with a bed all the way at the back right corner. There’s a dresser on the other side of the cave, the top covered with little mementos of his friends up at the Karasuno ruins way above. Next to the dresser is a small, wooden table, and a basket of his freshest fruits is placed atop. Near the entrance is a chest, every inch of the surface covered with unlit candles. Tapestries litter the walls, covering the rocks, and one huge tapestry is placed on the ground, acting as a carpet in the cave. It depicts a particularly old scene of the past which a book describes in great detail, woven for him by Kiyoko. The other tapestries have also been woven by her, and show scenes of prophecies which are detailed in an ancient language on a tablet prized to the people of the Karasuno tribe, though none of the prophecies themselves particularly stand out to Noya. He figures that they’ll never happen in his lifetime, anyway. He slides off the dragon’s back, and motions for her to follow him inside. Noya trudges through the opening, and Aigle ignites one of the candles nearby with her fire breath. Light floods the room, and Noya lifts the boy off her back, setting him on his bed. He grabs the staff and sets it against the wall, then turns to Aigle as she makes a clicking noise.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. And I’ll make sure he’s fine too. Go tell all the others I’m back, okay? I think I’m going to call it a night.” Noya asks, and Aigle nods, turning to leave the cave. Noya hesitates for a moment, then adds, “And can you head up to the ruins? Grab Suga for me.”

She hums, then takes off to the sky in one swift motion. Noya turns to the boy; now he finally has a good look at him.

__ _ Looks about sixteen, maybe? Only slightly taller than me, has light brown hair, currently can’t see his eyes, and he wears long, light brown pants and a loose, white wool shirt, while choosing to go barefoot. Pythios didn’t mention his fighting style, but it’s probably linked to this staff with a very light yellow crystal placed on top,  _ Noya concludes. He’s about ready to collapse on the bed when he realizes the boy is taking up most of the space on it. Noya sighs.

“I don’t want to have to sleep with you, so I guess I’ll sleep on the floor,” Noya huffs to himself. He grabs a spare blanket and pillow which he keeps by the bed, and curls up on the wall opposite the bed. Noya stares up at the smooth ceiling, watching shadows cast from the candlelight dance around. He kicks his wooden dresser at his feet, frowning.

Noya can hear the rain pound against the dirt outside, and he watches the drops collide with the earth. In the distance he can hear his dragons clack and roar. He turns onto his side, staring at the figure on his bed. The boy’s chest rises and falls in rhythm as he breathes. Noya remembers the words of Pythios earlier.

_ ‘I thought you wanted a friend?’ _

He turns, facing the wall of the cave, and lets sleep overtake him.

  
  


“Hhn?” Noya groans, feeling himself shaking lightly. He then registers that there’s one hand clasped on each of his shoulders, and someone’s shaking him awake. He can hear raindrops hitting the earth outside. “Who ‘s it?”

“Noya, wake up. What’s going on?” A gentle voice asks. They set his body back down, laying his head on the pillow beneath him.

“Five more minutes, mom.” Noya mutters, turning on his side and squeezing one side of the pillow to his exposed ear.

“Open your eyes.” They ask. It’s hard for Noya to follow, since it feels as though his eyes are glued shut, but he after a few tries he pries his eyes open, and blinks, adjusting to the dim light. He sits up.

“Suga?” Noya yawns. “What time is it?” Suga stands up, and Noya stretches for a minute before standing up, too. It’s weird- his body isn’t usually this stiff after sleeping, and normally, his bed feels a lot less  _ hard _ and  _ rocky _ .

He gets a glance at the boy on the bed and remembers the events of earlier. Noya shakes his head and rubs at his eyes as Suga crosses his arms over his grass-green tunic.

“Probably around midnight, or so.” Suga answers. “I was out on some business in the forest, and when I got back up to the ruins about twenty minutes ago, your dragon was waiting for me, it seemed. So, she brought me down here. And now there’s some random guy in your bed.” He taps the toe of his boot on the ground.

“I can explain. Pythios flew off and when I noticed, I ran into the forest after him. He got attacked by that Nekoma lot and when I found him, this guy was unconscious there. He managed to scratch up Pythios, too.”

“So you’re saying you brought back a guy from Nekoma?”

“Well, yeah.” Noya rubs the back of his neck. Suga sighs.

“I took a look at him before I woke you up. When he was fighting your dragon, his magic must have completely depleted. Judging by his staff over there, he’s some sort of wizard or mage. And that crystal on top? Air crystal. He must be an air mage. Of course, that’s just what I concluded from what I see. He doesn’t have any visible scratches on him, so it looks like your dragon didn’t end up hurting him.” Suga deciphers.

“...Wow. You could really tell all that?” Noya’s left in a state of shock. Suga smirks.

“Yep. I  _ could _ fix the magic depletion, but it’s better to let him recover it on his own. If he’s fainted only recently, then he’ll probably wake up within another day or two. And even after that, he still won’t have enough magic to cast lots of spells. He’ll have three casts at best before he faints again, and then he’d be out for a week. Possibly longer.” Suga lectures. “So  _ don’t _ let him cast any spells when he wakes up, at least for a few days. And don’t tell me that you’re planning on sending him off when he wakes up.”

“No…” Noya says, averting his gaze. Suga rolls his eyes.

“Somehow, I knew that's what you were planning.”

“Whatever.” Noya waves his hand. “Do you know who he is? Maybe that would help us somehow?”

Suga looks at the boy, his hand on his chin in thought. “I don’t think so. Then again, the only times we’re in contact with Nekoma are skirmishes. And that one time Daichi went to negotiate a treaty with the chiefs of each tribe, but the chief of Nekoma is a tall, slender guy with messy black hair by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou, and I know for a fact that this is not him.”

“Is there any place we can get information on Nekoma…?” Noya asks. Suga slams the side of his fist into the palm of his other hand, slightly startling Noya.

“Yes, there is! The Karasuno library has records of everyone else in the five major tribes of the Miyagi lands.” Suga exclaims, grinning. “It’s the perfect spot to research this guy.”

“Go there, then. I’m sure Aigle would give you a ride up.”

“You’re coming with me.” Suga declares, grabbing Noya’s wrist and pulling him out of his own cave. Noya drags his feet, stopping Suga.

“No. What if he wakes up?”

“We won’t be gone but thirty minutes, I swear. Come with me to the library, and we’ll look in the records for this guy.” Suga says, and Noya steals one last glance at the boy in his bed before he shrugs, and lets Suga pull him forward, through his sanctuary.

They walk on a path between a few trees before they reach the open field that is Noya’s dragon sanctuary. A few dragons are awake- one is in the lake, and the others are congregating in the center of the field. Aigle looks over, and walks up to greet the two as she clicks. Noya pats her on the base of her neck.

“Hey, Aigle. Thanks for bringing Suga, but we need to head up to the ruins. Could you fly us there?” He asks, and Aigle nods her head enthusiastically. Noya motions for Suga to climb on, then he slides on the dragon behind Suga. Aigle hums to the other dragons, who hum in return, and she spreads her wings.

“Sorry to steal Aigle from you guys. We’ll be back shortly, Sibyl, Krios, Pallas. Stay safe!” Noya calls, then Aigle takes to the sky, flapping her wings to gain momentum, then shooting off, up to the top of the plateau. Noya watches as his dragons become tiny specs of color in the distance before lifting his head, watching as Aigle rises into the sky. She lands on the top moments afterward.

“Thanks, girl.” Noya says, patting her side. Aigle hums as the two slide off.

“That will forever be an amazing feeling.” Suga states. “Now, let’s go. The library’s near the center of the ruins, located in an old skyscraper. Noya nods, then turns to his dragon.

“Stay right here, Aigle. We’ll be back before you know it.” She clicks, and Noya throws one last reassuring smile before he’s sprinting off straight into town with Suga.

The ruins are reminiscent of an old Japanese city, existing way back in the past, so far that magic hadn’t even begun to take root yet. Huge buildings loomed in the sky, and large complexes dominated the lands. While most of the buildings were left to rot, the Karasuno tribe had taken control of the ruins, and work on restoring it back to the way it was. Unfortunately, lots of materials were no longer available to the world, so the majority of the buildings couldn’t be fixed. Instead, Karasuno focused on creating their own farms and lifestyle out of what once was, altering parts of the land to their needs. They truly resembled fierce, omnivorous crows.

Noya’s boots slam against the ground as he runs, trying to keep up pace with Suga, who’s totally fine running at such a fast speed. “Is anyone else awake?” Noya yells.

“If you keep yelling like that, then yes.” Suga answers at the same volume as Noya. “Daichi should be in the town square. We’ll pass him in just a few minutes. Everyone else should be sleeping, but I have no idea.”

“Can we visit Ryuu?” Noya asks, grinning wildly. He didn’t want to miss an opportunity to see one of his best friends, as he never dropped by the ruins often.

“I don’t feel like getting punched today.” Suga answers. “You know how it is when someone wakes him up. I’ve already had to heal Hinata three times this week because of Tanaka-related injuries.”

“You sure he’s asleep?”

“Positive. He was out like a light after dinner. Asahi carried him back to the rooms.”

“Oh, speaking of healing, how’s it going with your powers? And everyone else’s?”

Suga chuckles. “Really, Noya, you have to spend time with us sometimes. Stop being an introvert with your dragons.” Suga ignores Noya’s whines of -  _ ‘but they need me!!’ _ \- and keeps talking. “We’re your tribe. We have you a room and everything. We always have.”

“I know,” Noya mumbles, face heating up with shame. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. We understand that you raise those dragons. That’s a tough job as is, and it’s only fitting for someone as strong and brave as you. Plus, that means the Karasuno tribe has something that the others don’t.  _ Dragons. _ ” Suga says, patting Noya on the back while they both were still running.

“Seijoh has pegasi.” Noya mutters.

“Dammit.”

“Suga? Noya?” Someone asks. The two stop running, and Daichi walks out of a building nearby, the still intact bells chiming. “What are you guys doing up here so late?”

“Library. If you want to talk, come with us. No time to explain.” Suga pants, then he grabs Noya’s wrist and runs off again. They watch Daichi shrug and return into the building, to whatever he was doing before.

“So you never told me about how the others were doing.” Noya says. Suga nods.

“The same as last time you were here. Which, Noya, if you don’t realize, was  _ three weeks ago. _ ” Noya rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’ll visit soon, okay? Once we get the whole deal with this guy straightened out.” Suga glances at Noya.

“Alright. And, we’re here.” Suga stops abruptly at an old, wooden building. They walk into the library, and it’s almost pitch black except for what little natural light is coming from the moon through the clouds. Noya ruffles his wet hair with his hands.

“How are we supposed to look if I can’t see anything?” Noya asks, and immediately, a light flickers in Suga’s outstretched palm, and it falls onto the old wood floor, shaggy carpet, rows upon rows of full bookshelves, and even a staircase at the back of the room.

“Cool, huh?” Suga says, twirling the small ball of light around with his fingers, making shadows dance along the walls. Noya heads over to the records section of the library, running his fingers over the various files placed on the shelf. Suga joins him, pulling out the Nekoma file. He motions Noya over to a table in the middle of the library, placing the small ball of light on the top of an unlit candelabra. Then he opens the file, skimming through all the members of the Nekoma tribe.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Kozume Kenma. Yamamoto Taketora. Kai Nobuyuki. Fukunaga Shouhei. Inuoka Sou. Haiba Lev. Shibayama Yuuki. Elder Nekomata Yasufumi… and last, at the very back of the file is our mystery guy, Yaku Morisuke.” Suga reads off from the documents. He sets the papers for everyone else in the tribe back into the folder and pushes it aside, then sets the document for Yaku on the table so both of them can look at it. Suga positions the light ball so they can clearly read the words inscribed on the page.

“Yaku Morisuke.” Noya reads. “Five feet five inches, eighteen years of age, of the male gender, and born with powers of the Air. His weaponry consists of one long, wooden staff, embedded with an Air crystal at the top, which he channels most of his power through. His main attacks include an air slash which which he sends at the opponent as if throwing a knife, and solidifying air to form an invisible weapon which he can drop onto or throw at his opponent. His skills are versatile and can even form invisible barriers, support his allies through the use of Air and Wind by making them lighter and faster, or he can choose to heal if he so desires.” Noya pauses for a moment, absorbing all of the information. The file even includes a picture of him, which matches the boy back at Noya’s cave exactly. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow. He seems to be pretty powerful.” Suga notes. “Well, he’s your problem now, Noya. Try not to get yourself killed, or him.”

“What’s the point? He’s a member of Nekoma.”

Suga shrugs. “I’m just saying, wouldn’t he be an interesting opponent when  _ ‘The Battle at the Garbage Dump’ _ becomes a real event? Might as well keep him alive. And this world isn’t as harsh as you think, Noya. We can still find friendship in other tribes.”

Noya lifts himself away from the paper. “Yeah, you’re right.” He resigns, sighing. “But if he  _ does  _ attack me or my dragons, then he’s leaving.”

“Chances are, he’ll notice his lack of magic power right when he wakes up. A well-timed kick or punch might hurt you, but it wouldn’t faze a dragon. So don’t worry.”

“Uh huh.” Noya mutters, slipping Yaku’s document back in the file with the rest of them. “I think this does it for the researching. I’m still super tired, and that run did me no favors.” Noya yawns, almost tempted to lay down and fall asleep on the floor in the library. Suga rubs at his eyes, too, then he picks up the ball of light.

“Okay. Go on back to your cave, Noya, and get some sleep. You’ve done too much today, and you need rest.” Suga says, sliding the file back onto the shelf which he pulled it from, extinguishing the ball of light by squeezing it in his hand.

“Wait. The reason I called you was to see if you could heal Pythios.” Noya remembers.

“I don’t know, it’s pretty late already. Is he in a bad condition?”

“Some cuts, made by Yaku.” He answers.

“Dragons are strong. He’ll be fine. Don’t you have healing salves or something there? If not, I have quite a few to spare. I’m not sure how it’ll work with a dragon, but… it’s worth a shot, I suppose. The rooms are close by, stay right here. I’ll be back soon.” Suga promises, before heading out of the building. Noya frowns, sitting down on the wood floor in the dark.

_ So, an air mage faints in a forest _ .

Noya snickers aloud for no one except himself to hear.  _ This sounds like the opening to a bad joke. _

__ _ But seriously.  _ He tells himself, taking a deep breath to keep from laughing spontaneously.  _ This guy’s a super powerful air mage. He fought a dragon on equal footing, and even the records here list him as someone who can deal lots of damage while also having the ability to heal. If he’s so powerful, then what’s his weakness? Everyone has one. ...I guess it could be that he faints easily, but that’s such a stupid downside. There’s something more to this. _

__ _ Like, Suga’s weakness is that he gets his healing and supportive powers from an angel which he’s bound to. But if he uses too much of it, the angel loses it’s power, becoming a demon, which would possess him and wreck havoc in the world. My weakness is… _

Noya shakes his head, clearing his thoughts.  _ No. I told myself that I wouldn’t ever think about it again. _

Before his thoughts have time to return, Suga sprints through the door, holding a bag of healing supplies. Noya stands up, and he thrusts the bag into his hands.

“There you go.” Suga pants. “Enough healing salve to last a month, at least.”

“Thanks a lot, Suga. You’ve been a huge help today.”

“Oh, of course. That’s what I do here, anyway.” He flashes a gentle smile. “Want me to walk you back to Aigle, or…?”

“Go get some rest.” Noya insists. “Taking care of everyone else in the tribe must be hard work.” He pats Suga’s shoulder.

“Thank you, too. I’m heading out into the forest tomorrow- Asahi and I are heading to the river for clean water. We’ll drop by and check on you on the way out, alright?”

Noya nods. “That’s fine. See you tomorrow, Suga!” He chirps as they walk out from the dark library. Suga gives a final wave as he heads in the direction of the individual rooms, and Noya goes back to the edge of the plateau where it steps off into a steep cliff all the way to the forest floor below, and where Aigle stands.

Patting Aigle on the neck as he reaches her, he climbs on her back, and she turns, wings outstretched, diving off the cliff. She hums a greeting to Noya as they descend, but he’s so sleepy that he can barely register what she was saying.

“Put me down in front of the cave, okay? I’m beat.” Noya mutters into her neck. She clicks her response, landing right in front of the cave. Noya slides off and stumbles over to his makeshift bed, glancing at the boy- Yaku Morisuke.

“Thanks, Aigle.” Noya says, and Aigle makes her clacking sound. “Nah, don’t light a candle, it’s fine. Goodnight to you too, and tell the others I said that.” She makes a final clacking noise as she turns around and trudges off in the direction of the sanctuary.

Noya throws the bag of healing salve on the floor next to his real bed. For now, he’s just ready to get back to rest. He lays on the ground, sliding the blanket over him.

Noya lets the sound of the pounding rain lull him to sleep.

  
  


In the morning, the rain still hasn’t let up.

Noya wakes to the sound of two voices. Opening his eyes, he sees Asahi and Suga looming over his bed on the opposite wall. Suga’s dressed in the same clothes as the night before with the addition of an ivory wand at his belt, and Asahi’s wearing light armor and has both of his axes strapped to his back, as if they were going to head out on a mission. Noya rolled his eyes to himself.  _ Well, duh they’re going on a mission. Suga mentioned it last night. _ But neither of them have realized that he’s awake yet.

Noya grins to himself, slowly sliding the blanket off of him. He stands up, and Asahi and Suga are still talking.  _ This is the perfect time to scare them, _ Noya thinks, slowly creeping forward.

“Aaahhh!” Noya yells as he jumps at Asahi and Suga. Asahi panics, and nearly screams, and Suga continues talking as if Noya didn’t just startle him. Yaku stirs but doesn’t wake up.

“So, as I was saying,” Suga says, “Last night, we went up to the library to take a look at the Nekoma records. His name is Yaku Morisuke, and he’s an air mage. A particularly powerful air mage, at that.” Asahi nods, still breathing heavily from Noya’s scare. Noya stands on the tip of his toes to peer at Yaku over Suga’s shoulder.

“Why’d you bring him here?” Asahi asks, turning to Noya, who shrugs.

“Pythios wanted me to.”

“Y-your dragon?” Asahi stutters, glancing out the opening of the cave. Despite being a fearsome and powerful knight, known across the five tribes, he was still a huge wimp at heart. Noya snickers.

“He flew off, landed in the Nekoma village, got attacked by two of them and injured one. Then Yaku here fainted, and I showed up to bring Pythios back, but he wouldn’t leave without him.” Noya explains. “No idea why.”

“Maybe he wants you to heal him or something.” Suga suggests, and Noya shakes his head.

“If he did, then he would’ve told me to heal him. And, you said to just let him rest for a few days.” Noya points out.

“So there’s nothing we can do.” Asahi sums up. Suga nods.

“Anyway, we should head out, Asahi. No point in staying here and staring at him.” Suga takes a step away from the bed. “We’ll be gone all day, might as well get down to the river as fast as we can.”

Asahi sighs, following Suga. “Yeah, you’re right. The water supply’s getting low up in the ruins,” He says to Noya, “so Daichi sent us to go pick up more.”

“If you want to borrow a dragon, I’m happy to help.” Noya offers.

“N-no thanks. There’s some things that I need to to take care of in the forest, anyway. See you later, and come by the ruins again soon. Tanaka has been asking for you.” Asahi says, standing at the entrance of the cave with Suga, looking back to Noya. Asahi smiles.

“See you later, Nishinoya.” Suga adds, walking out of the cave, Asahi following behind. Noya stays in the cave, staring at Yaku, and listens to their conversation as they leave.

“Wow, the rain really hasn’t let up yet, huh?” Suga says. His voice is getting fainter.

“It’s been raging on for hours now. And it was so sudden, too. Who knows when it’s going to stop?” Asahi lets a raindrop fall into his outstretched palm. “It’ll just rust my armor.”

“It’s really a nuisance.” Suga mutters. “It’s hard enough to do anything around here.”

The voices drown out to the sound of pounding rain. Noya glances out the opening of the cave, watching raindrops splash against the rocks. He turns his attention away from Yaku for one moment to watch as Suga and Asahi become specks in the distance before they disappear behind the trees. He turns back to Yaku, but the tapestry he keeps hanging over the bed catches his eye. Noya frowns, reaching to pull it down from its place on the wall. Once he has the huge piece of woven thread in his hands, he sits down in the center of the cave.

The tapestry in his hands depicts a large picture of a golden dragon with light brown eyes in the middle. Around it stand two different, unnamed tribes, at war with each other, or at least in battle. One side of the sky pounds with a heavy rain, and the other side is clear except for white wind. And at the grass at the very bottom, below the war raging, sits a lone, white flower, a jasmine, in the middle of a crimson sea.

Noya flips the tapestry over to the back, where the inscription of the prophecy lies. However, with the sky being overcast, the words are hard to read. He tries for a few minutes before giving up and hanging up the prophecy back on the wall, careful to not disturb Yaku.

Noya sits down against the opposite wall, staring at the tapestry. It had always been a puzzling one for him, as it held not just a dragon, but a golden dragon. And golden dragons were extremely rare, as Noya has ever known one.

_ No. _ He shakes his thoughts away, sighing.  _ I can’t think about it. _

Noya returns to watching Yaku’s chest rise and fall, and listening to the sound of rain. The soothing rhythm puts him to ease, and suddenly, he’s feeling somewhat tired. Noya shrugs the blanket over his body and lays on the ground, closing his eyes. He didn’t feel like doing anything today, anyways.

  
  


He wakes again at the next dawn.

Noya sits up, groaning.  _ Had I really been sleeping all day? _ He thinks, rubbing his head. His eyes immediately move to his bed, and sure enough, Yaku’s still asleep there. He stands up, stretching, and walks over to his table. Sure enough, after a day of pretty much not eating, he’s starved.

Grabbing a peach from his fruit basket, Noya bites into it. As he’s chewing, he sees the bag of healing salve that Suga gave him only two days before. He picks it up and slings it over his shoulder. While he’s up, he might as well head out to the sanctuary and take care of his dragons.

He hesitates, seeing the still pounding rain, and hearing Yaku’s light breaths. Then Noya shakes his head and walks out, taking the path down to the sanctuary. As he walks, he whistles to his dragons, causing a few of them to poke their heads out from the forest around him. When he reaches the sanctuary, he has most of his dragons surrounding him. Spying Pythios near the lake, he calls the dragon over, finishing off the fruit in his hand.

“Hey, Pythios! I brought some medicine that’ll make you feel better,” Noya says as the dragon slowly makes his way to him. “It looks like the cuts have scabbed over, but the healing salve should probably still have an effect.” He adds. Pythios hums as Noya scoops a bit of the gel out with his fingers, and applies it to the wounds.

When he steps back, finished, Pythios makes a clicking noise, and Eos, who was watching the whole time, rubs her head on Noya. He laughs, pushing her away playfully.

“Thanks, Eos.” Noya mumbles, sitting down, letting raindrops fall on his head and soak his hair. He lays down, looking up at the sky.

He can’t see the sunrise because of the clouds, but they’re slightly tinted a light pink color. Eos sits down next to him, humming. He strokes her tail with his gloved hand, letting the rain fall onto his face.

“I’m okay. Thanks for worrying about me.” Noya replies. “There’s just so much happening.”

Pythios hums too, and Noya sighs. “The boy’s fine. He should be waking up soon.”

He sits there until the pink hue in the clouds disappears. It’s still probably early morning, and he  _ should _ tend to his dragons some more today, but Noya can’t really work up the motivation to do much. Instead, he stands up, and excuses himself to head back to his cave.

As he approaches his cave once again, he hears something… odd, as if someone is rummaging around in his cave. He picks up the pace into a jog, and his steps falter when he sees who exactly is there.

Yaku Morisuke stands at his table, holding an apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (was that cool, or what??) :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Go ahead and click that 'next chapter' button!
> 
> (and, if you want to yell with me about yakunoya, do so in the comments below or find my tumblr, smol--kiwi !)


	2. Chapter 2

Yaku woke up, starving.

The first thing he noticed was how his stomach growled with every inhale. Not the cave he was alien to, not the detailed and intricate tapestries on the walls or floor, and definitely not the pounding of rain outside or the emptiness and headache he felt in place of his magic power.

Nope. It was hunger, plain and simple.

So when he stood up and reached for an apple from the basket on the nearby table, he didn’t know  _ why _ this guy was standing here, or what he was doing staring at him with his mouth wide open, like Yaku was some sort of ghost.

“Who are you?” Yaku asks, taking a bite into the apple. The boy shakes his head and steps into the cave.

He has a sort of  _ wild _ appearance. His hair is wet from rain, but left down, hanging around his face. There’s a blonde streak in the middle which comes down to his nose. He’s wearing a brown, tattered leather jacket, with holes patched up by mismatched shades of brown, his skin underneath bare except for the white bandages covering from his hips to his neck. His wool pants have been shoved into his black combat-like boots which go up to his knees, and on his hands are a pair of dirty, gray gloves.

“Nishinoya Yuu.” The boy grins, crossing his arms. “And I assume that you’re Yaku Morisuke, an air mage from Nekoma. Am I right?”

“Well-” Yaku glances over at the wall, which his staff is leaned up against. The crystal has no glow to it at all, which is strange. “Yeah. What am I doing here? The last thing I remember is sending Lev back to the village, we were fighting a dragon…” Yaku frowns. “It… it started raining, and I went dizzy and… it’s all hazy.”

Noya walks over to his bed, sitting down. “One of my dragons, Pythios, he flew off the other day. Supposedly, he landed in your village, and then you guys started attacking him. And, well, I went looking for him, and I saw you faint as I approached. Pythios suggested we bring you back.” Noya shrugs, and Yaku pauses, teeth half-sunk into the apple.

“Wait. You own dragons? As in more than one?”

Noya nods. “Yep. Pythios is just a baby, barely six months old.”

“He’s at least fifteen feet tall!” Yaku gapes.

“Full grown dragons can reach up to thirty or forty feet tall. He’s not done growing by a longshot.” Noya adds. Yaku sits down in a wooden chair.

“You said you’re Nishinoya, but  _ who _ are you? What do you do? What tribe?”

“Just call me Noya.” He waves his hand. “I raise dragons in this sanctuary here, and I’m from Karasuno.”

“So you’re saying I’m in… enemy territory? And you could have killed me, Noya.”

“Nah, I’d never do that. And besides, we’re not actually at Karasuno. This is just a cliff not even a fourth of the way up the plateau. All that’s here are me and my dragons.”

Yaku relaxes a bit, not realizing that he had stiffened in the first place. He finishes off his apple and sets the core down onto the table. “...Alright then. I guess it’s time for me to leave, would you hand me my staff?”

Noya jumps up from the bed. “No!” He yells suddenly, then his face turns pink. “Oh, I mean, no. Sorry, you kind of drained all of your magic fighting Pythios. You have to rest.”

“I can walk, Noya.”

“I  _ mean, _ ” Noya says impatiently, “you just need to rest. Who knows what you could encounter in the forest, and you have nothing to defend yourself.”

“And what if I cast spells?” Yaku asks.

“You’ll be out for another week, possibly longer. Sorry to tell you, Yaku, but you’ll be staying here with me for a little while. Your magic should come back over time.”

Yaku sighs. “Four days. I’m staying here for four days then going back, you hear? And I won’t come back. I really don’t need to waste time with some wild dragon trainer from Karasuno. My tribe will be waiting for me.” He turns his head, staring at the rain outside. “Today is day one. On day five, I’ll leave.”

Noya is silent for a moment before replying. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He doesn’t know why his heart pangs at the sound of that. There’s silence as the two watch the rain.

“Has that-” Yaku points to the rain, still not looking at Noya, “-been going on ever since I fainted?”

Noya nods. “Yeah. It’s not too bad, actually.”

Yaku chuckles. “Not too bad, you say. It hasn’t rained this hard in probably years.” He rests his elbow on the table, and holds his cheek in his palm. The soothing, rhythmic sounds of the rain calm him in this otherwise strange situation. He had woken up in what looked like some witch’s cave, with all the unlit candles and woven tapestries, to find that he had depleted all of his magic while fending off a dragon, and he needs time to rest and recover his magic energy. Not to mention that now he was stuck there with a strange boy who cared for the very dragon which had attacked him, and more.

“Are you sure that’s what happened?” Yaku asks after a minute, glancing over at Noya. “How can I trust you?”

There’s a flash in Noya’s eyes, and suddenly he’s grinning again, the wide smile a dazzling white. He rushes over to the table and grabs Yaku’s wrist, pulling him up from the chair, and runs outside, pulling the air mage behind him. Once Yaku processes what happened, he’s resisting his urge to smile and lets himself be pulled along, raindrops wetting his hair. He’s aware of Noya’s fingers still clasping his wrist, and the glinting eyes of dragons around them, hiding behind the trees as they made their way down the path, wary of him. Yaku’s heart is racing, beating faster and faster which each breath he takes. And he’s now all too aware of the boy running in front of him, a stranger with a smile and a determination to help him. He thinks he can feel Noya’s blood beat in his fingers behind the gloves, and he can surely see the wild red tint of his skin at the tip of his neck, above where the collar of his jacket rises and the strange bandages end, behind his wet hair which sticks to the back of his head. Yaku gets a glimpse of his face, and spread upon his cheeks is the exact same shade of red, the smile still set in place and seeming as though it would never disappear.

Staying with Noya wouldn’t be  _ too _ bad, Yaku figures.

They stop running when the trees open up into a clearing, full of dragons. A few sit bathing in the lake, but most of them are piled up in the large nest to their left. Noya turns to Yaku, his hair wet and curled around his face, his caramel colored eyes bright. He finally removes his hand from Yaku’s wrist, and Yaku almost shivers in the cold of the rain, wind, and autumn season without the warmth of Noya’s fingers. He rubs his wrist without realizing.

“These are my dragons,” Noya explains, only slightly panting after the run, turning to the large nest where large piles of multicolored scaly figures lay, surrounded by wool, hay, and glittering jewels. “I promise, they’re friendly, especially Pythios.”

Noya takes a few steps toward the nest, Yaku reluctantly following. “And you said Pythios was the one who attacked us?”

One of the dragons perks his head up, then lifts his long neck, the color crimson scales still fresh in Yaku’s mind. For a moment he feels himself in the time of the past- the blood staining Lev’s side, splattered across the ground, the cold eyes of the dragon in front of him, his senses alight with adrenaline, the feeling of his own labored breaths magnifying, the shocking sensation of a raindrop rolling down his head sending more shivers down his spine- then he’s back to the present, staring at a cold, blue eye.

The dragon blinks at him, then moves forward out of the nest, still sluggish from sleep. Noya rubs his gloved hand down Pythios’s neck, and the dragon leans into the touch, humming softly.

“You can pet him, too.” Noya offers, glancing up at Yaku. He takes a step forward, rubbing his hand down the scales, feeling Pythios’s neck vibrate with his hums. Yaku smiles.

“He likes you.” Noya adds.

“Why me? I attacked him.” Yaku mumbles, eyeing the faint scars along the dragon’s back. He brushes his hand over them, his smile falling to a frown. “He should hate me.”

Yaku watches Noya’s eyes fill with worry, then a second later he’s hastily covered the expression. “Pythios thinks you’re strong.”

Yaku’s heart swells as he looks from Noya to Pythios, the dragon’s lips curled up in what seems like a smile, and a high pitched clicking noise coming from his mouth. Noya grins, scratching behind one of Pythios’s horns affectionately.

“The clicking noise means he wants to gain your friendship.” Noya says. “He’s saying that he wants to fly you somewhere.”

Yaku’s cheeks turn pink, and now he can’t resist the smile again. Pythios leans forward and rubs his head on Yaku’s wet hair, making it stick up.

“I think this is the first time that he’s opened up to a stranger this much.” Noya takes a step back, watching Pythios display his affection towards Yaku. “He must like you more than me!”

“I doubt that.” Yaku mumbles. “But you said he wants to fly me somewhere?” He turns to Noya, who shrugs.

“Yeah. I can ride with you, or take another dragon.” Noya says. Pythios clicks to Noya, who chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Another dragon it is,” Noya decides, walking back over to the nest.

Pythios turns and stretches out his wings towards Yaku, who blinks in confusion. The dragon motions to his back with his head, and Yaku climbs on, his legs hanging in front of wings. He leans to the side to get a look at Noya, who is already on the back of a dragon with silver scales, and about twice as larger than Pythios. Noya pats the dragon’s neck.

“This is Pallas.” Noya introduces to Yaku. “He’s lively, but sweet.” Yaku watches as Pallas stretches his wings, preparing for flight. With a flap and jump off the ground, Noya and Pallas are in the air, and Yaku feels Pythios launch into the air under him.

Yaku feels his stomach do a roll, and he screws his eyelids shut. The wind is more forceful now, whipping at his wet hair and pushing it out of his face. His shirt, now soaked through with rainwater, is ice cold against his skin. He opens his eyes and watches Pythios flying level with Pallas, Noya grinning atop the silver dragon. Yaku feels Pythios hum.

“Yaku! ‘Ya like it?” Noya yells over the sound of the wind and rain roaring in their ears. Yaku smiles, and glances at the ground before looking back up at Noya.

“Yeah,” Yaku answers with a nod. “I do.”

Noya urges Pallas forward, and the other dragon flies closer to Pythios. “Have you ever seen the other tribes below from the top of a dragon?” He asks, not having to yell this time.

“Not everyone has access to dragons, Noya.” Yaku teases. Noya rolls his eyes, and Pallas flies off towards the west.

“Follow me!” Noya calls as he rides forward. Yaku points to Noya and Pallas, and Pythios flies off in pursuit after them.

Yaku watches the land below them move as the dragons fly past the side of the plateau, still looming over the forest below which borders his tribe and the Karasuno tribe.

“Look,” Noya yells, gesturing at the ground with one hand, and the other wrapped around the base of Pallas’s neck for support, “It’s the river.”

Yaku peers down at the large river under them, seeming as thin as a line from their elevation. At his left, he thinks he can see the Nekoma Village. And to his right, split by river, lays a tribe he’s never seen with his own eyes.

Noya jabs a thumb to the tribe at his right. “Seijoh Grounds,” He says. “It’s surrounded by heavy foliage, so the only ways to get in are through the huge gates on either side of the river, or try to swim through.”

“Seijoh’s one of the five powerhouse tribes, aren’t they?” Yaku asks, and Noya nods. “But they’re always so quiet. It seems they never do anything with us or Fukurodani.”

Noya sighs, frowning. “We’ve been beaten pretty bad by Seijoh in the past. They’re extremely powerful, not to mention the chief, Oikawa, trains almost day and night to perfect his magic. Gives one of our guys a run for his money every time we lock horns.”

Yaku shakes his head, looking forward. “We always have problems with Fukurodani. It’s not just that they’re strong, it’s also the fact that our chiefs joke around with each other all the time. And then they get into useless arguments about the smallest thing and,  _ boom, _ we’re in another ‘war’. Though it’s really just a skirmish. Kenma yells at Bokuto and Kuroo and tells them to cut it off, then it’s over after about five minutes.”

Noya laughs. “Sounds fun.”

“It isn’t.”

Pallas slows down to fly with Pythios, the two dragons next to each other. Yaku glances over at Noya, who’s frowning again, his eyes turned up toward the sky. A raindrop lands on his cheek and rolls down, and for a second Yaku believes that if not for the rain, it might have been a tear. He feels his mind cloud with worry.

“What’s wrong?” Yaku asks, and Noya shakes his head, avoiding Yaku’s gaze, instead choosing to watch the land below them pass by.

“Your tribe. It seems like you must really care for them a lot, right?” He asks, Yaku giving a slight nod, even if he knows it isn’t the entire truth. “Everyone’s so close with their tribes. But I barely even  _ talk _ to them anymore- I’m always with my dragons.” He answers, wiping the rain from his face, wetting his already damp gloves. “I feel guilty about it, I guess. It’s like it’s too late to go back to them, now.”

“It’s never too late to go back to your friends.”

Noya sighs, finally looking back to Yaku. He forces a weak smile. “I guess.”

With a combination of the wind and rain, Yaku feels a chill travel down his spine. The air up here is cold, and all he’s wearing is a rain-soaked wool shirt and pants. His feet are bare and very rapidly becoming numb. Though, he really doesn’t want to go back down. Even having the power to manipulate air, Yaku had never experienced this feeling of weightlessness before. And having someone to fly next to him was all the better.

Being in the air only reminds him of the powers he has, and how his magic is only slowly recovering. His chest feels hollow. He reaches his hand up and places it over his beating heart, and he thinks he can feel his magic slowly, dripping back into his body. A second later the feeling is gone, and now all Yaku can perceive is the rain falling into his soaked hair, drips rolling down his body, and the trail of cold it brings.

“It’s cold up here.” Noya notes, and Yaku glances over and away from his thoughts, having momentarily forgotten that they had been talking. “If you’re ready head back, that’s okay. I’m sure Pythios has bonded enough, now.” He chuckles.

“Yeah.” Yaku nods. “I need to be resting and recovering, anyway.”

“I’ll let you. I should take care of all the others, too. Not to mention we have the rest of this week to go flying again.” Noya pats Pallas’s neck, and the dragon makes a humming noise. Pallas turns around, flying back in the direction of the cliffside. Pythios follows, catching up to the other dragon. Yaku and Noya are flying side by side again.

“Times like this, I wish I had installed a fire pit in the cave,” Noya chuckles, and Yaku smiles slightly. “When winter comes, it gets extremely cold. Though I usually just pile on masses of blankets. Or I ask one of the magic guys up at Karasuno to put up a barrier spell so it’s not cold anymore.”

“The rain only makes it worse.” Yaku says. “And the fact that the higher up we get, the colder it is.” The dragons seem to be flying faster, and they can see the edge of the cliff. Yaku feels his whole hands slip into numbness. He lifts them in front of his face.

“I can’t feel my hands anymore. Or my feet. I doubt I could walk,” Yaku mutters, waving his hands in the cold air. Noya glances over, seeming to hesitate for a moment, then Yaku watches Noya take his hands in his own. Noya’s cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink, and Yaku thinks he can feels his own heat up. The position they’re both sitting in is uncomfortable- both torsos turned to face each other- but they’re glad for the warmth. Pallas turns his head and clacks something to Noya.

“Pallas says to climb on.” Noya translates, scooting back so Yaku has somewhere to sit. He stares at the open space on the dragon’s back, then back to Pythios. The dragon he is sitting on motions to Pallas, so Yaku, ever so carefully, climbs onto the other dragon. Pythios speeds ahead, quickly reaching the cliffside.

Yaku places his hands on Pallas’s neck to steady himself. He feels Noya’s presence behind him, then his arms reach around Yaku’s waist.

“Hold on, he’s going to speed up.” Noya says, and Yaku tries to not let his face turn as crimson as Pythios’s scales. Pallas dives toward the cliffside, and Noya tightens his hold. Yaku leans back into the touch without realizing.

Noya is warm. Despite the cold air above and the pounding rain, he’s warm, like inside his body lays a raging fire. Yaku feels like his shirt is drying, and his back begins to regain the sensation which it had been losing so quickly.

Pallas lands in front of the cave, leaning down so they can slide off. Noya jumps to the ground, and Yaku follows, stumbling a few feet. He braces himself against the cave’s entrance.

“My legs are too cold.” Yaku mumbles, his feet beginning to tingle. Noya nods to Pallas, and the silver dragon flies off towards the sanctuary, leaving the two boys alone for now. Noya slips an arm around Yaku’s waist, and Yaku clings to Noya as they stumble into the cave. Yaku collapses onto the bed, and Noya turns to the candles.

“I wish I could light these…” Noya mumbles. He turns his head toward the entrance to the cave, and whistles. Yaku turns his head, watching as Pythios stalks up from the trees outside. As he pulls a blanket up over himself, Yaku watches the dragon light the candles. Noya pats his head, says something Yaku can’t hear, and then Pythios is gone.

Yaku feels a few more blankets thrown on top of him. “You’re practically blue,” Noya   comments, and Yaku shudders.

“These blankets barely help.”

“Give it some time.” Noya shrugs, walking over to the back wall. He ghosts a hand over his soggy bandages. “Though, I should probably change these.”

Yaku sits up, holding the blankets around his chest. “Why do you wear those? And those gloves, and that  _ jacket _ -” He stops when Noya turns, his eyes as cold as Yaku’s skin feels.

Noya sighs and lifts a rather large tapestry on the wall, revealing a hidden entrance to a secret room.

“Please don’t follow me.” Noya whispers, his voice almost as fragile as porcelain.

And then he disappears, the tapestry flapping down to close back the entrance, like it was never there at all.

Yaku turns to face the wall and closes his eyes.

  
  


Yaku wakes up with the world pitch black, and the rain still pounding in his ears. 

He panics for a moment, sitting up and throwing the blankets off of him. His eyes adjust to the darkness, and he spots a sleeping figure up against the opposite wall. He can even hear his snores.

“...Noya?” Yaku asks. The snoring falters, then stops, and Noya groans.

“Huh?” He mumbles, sitting up and rubbing his head. “Yaku? Do you need anything?”

“You don’t… you don’t have to sleep on the floor.” Yaku says plainly, feeling his cheeks heat up. He doesn’t know why. Noya is silent for a moment, and then he stands up.

“You’re healing. You get the bed.”

“We can share it, dummy.” Yaku points out, and Noya laughs. From what Yaku can see, Noya moves over to the bedside. He stands there for a minute.

“No, you can lay here. While I’m awake, I might as well go check on my dragons, anyway…” He turns to leave, but Yaku reaches forward and grabs his wrist. His fingers slip into the area between his jacket sleeve and his gloves, and Yaku feels the warm skin underneath on his own. His heartbeat picks up.

“Noya.” Yaku says. “You’ve been sleeping over there the entire time, haven’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Come here.”

Noya sighs, and turns back towards the bed. Yaku scoots over to the wall, pressing his back to it in an attempt to make room for Noya, who climbs in next to him. For the most part, Yaku can’t see anything, but he can make out Noya’s eyes. There’s just enough room in the bed for both of them, though it’s a rather tight fit. They both lay on their sides, facing each other.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Yaku starts, “what’s in the room back there?” He feels Noya sigh in front of him.

“Memories.” He answers. “That’s all.”

“Is it a heavy topic?” Yaku pries.

“Yeah. It is.” Noya rubs at his face, taking a deep breath. Yaku didn’t expect him to continue. “When I was a kid, I was all alone. A dragon took me in. She protected me, she taught me how to live and fight on my own, and she taught me how to take care of dragons myself. She was like the mother which I never knew.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable, Noya.” A beat of guilt tugs in Yaku’s mind. Without processing it, Yaku moves his hand up to cup Noya’s cheek reassuringly. He feels Noya’s hand cover his own.

“It’s… it’s okay.” Noya mutters. “The dragon… her life force began weakening. She was dying. At the time, I was probably only seven or eight years old… and I had only known her for two. I wasn’t ready to let her go.”

“What happened?” Yaku whispers. Noya’s breath hitches.

“She died. And the Karasuno tribe took me in.” Noya answers, wiping at his face. Yaku swipes his thumb over the curve of Noya’s cheek under his eye and feels tears. “I found more dragons and moved down here to take care of them.”

Yaku doesn’t know how to respond. Instead, he reaches his arms around Noya’s back and hugs him close, feeling his shirt dampen from the boy’s tears. Noya’s sobbing by now.

“I d-don’t want any more of them t-to d-die,” Noya cries, “I-I can’t let t-them. I l-love them.”

Yaku feels his heart pang, and he hope Noya doesn’t pick up on it. He frowns into Noya’s hair, trying desperately not to cry, too. Noya’s arms wrap around Yaku.

“You’re amazing at what you do, Noya.” Yaku whispers. “I know you won’t let them die.” He feels the honesty in his words, and his eyes start to prick at the corners. A moment later, Yaku is crying.

He thinks it’s crazy, how he’s crying because of another person.

Because in Yaku’s eighteen long years of living, none of which he has cried. And certainly not from another person he had just met less than a day ago. But his friendship with Noya feels different from any of the ones back home. Yaku’s tribe, to him, feels like a means of survival, not the family it should be. Now that he’s away from them, it’s like the world is molting its familiar outer shell and becoming something entirely foreign to Yaku.

“I have no one left a-after them. I’m p-practically an outcast from my own tribe, there’s no w-way they’d take me in after I’ve avoided them for s-so long.” Noya sobs, his whole body shaking. “It’s too late to fix it now.”

“...Noya.” Yaku mutters, his voice light. He tries not to stutter, shoving away the thoughts from a moment ago. “A tribe would never give up on one of their own. Especially you.”

“I’m a nobody.” Noya’s breaths are sudden and quick. “I can’t do anything.”

“You know that isn’t true.” Yaku breathes into Noya’s hair. He hugs tighter.

“I… I need to go outside. I need to go make sure the dragons are okay.” Noya begins pushing away, trying to squirm out of Yaku’s grasp. He breaks free and stand up from the bed, but Yaku catches his hand.

“You need sleep. I promise, they’re okay. We just saw them all this morning.” Yaku reassures him, and he hears Noya start to hyperventilate. Noya sniffles and wipes at his face.

“I’m sorry for dragging you through this. You can leave.”

“I’m not leaving yet. I need to rest, remember? And you need someone here with you.” Yaku answers, and Noya lays back down, trying to regulate his breathing.

They lay there for a while. Yaku doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he can feel his eyelids grow more tired as every second ticks by. He’s hyper-aware of Noya in his arms, and Noya’s arms around him. He can feel the rise and fall of Noya’s chest, and the small puff of every breath. Underneath his bandages and jacket, Yaku thinks he can feel the warmth of his skin, burning hot as fire.

He thinks Noya’s about to go to sleep when Yaku says, “You’re not the only one who feels like an outcast from his tribe.”

“Yaku...?” Noya asks sleepily, his breath ghosting over Yaku’s cheek.

“My magic power… it mirrors the amount of love surrounding me.” Yaku admits. “And I’m powerful. But… I can’t feel their love. I feel different from them somehow.”

Noya hugs Yaku closer. “What do you mean?”

“They say they all care for me. They say that they all love me. I can see it in my power. But I can’t feel it. Every time I’m with them, I just feel strangely alone.” Yaku feels like it’s his turn to confide. It was strange, he was just meeting this guy, from his rival tribe, but already they had both revealed sides of their personalities to each other that most others hadn’t yet seen. He doesn’t know why he was trying to continue the conversation. “I don’t even know what love is.”

Noya’s quiet for a second. Then Yaku feels Noya’s fingers tap against his chest, right where his heart is. Right where he feels that strange stutter in his chest whenever he’s around Noya.

“Love’s when you stick by someone, no matter what. Where you would lay your life on the line just so they could experience theirs in full.” Yaku glances down to meet Noya’s eyes, but the boy’s looking away, from what he can tell in the darkness. “It’s when you’d do anything to be with someone, to make them happy.”

After Noya’s speech, they’re both silent. Yaku doesn’t know what to say, but he feels his heart pound, close to where Noya’s fingers still sit.

“I’m sorry.” He manages, after a few minutes. “I shouldn’t have burdened you.”

“I shouldn’t have, either.” He hears Noya whisper.

“And I knew not to ask about what the room back there was about.” Yaku adds. “But I did anyway, and I made you cry.” He frowns into Noya’s hair and feels his arms around tighten around his back.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Noya responds, his voice quiet. “I’m reminded of her every day. My own dragons are so caring towards me, it’s hard not too.”

Yaku feels his lips turn up into a smile. “You two must’ve made some amazing memories, huh?”

He thinks he can feel Noya smile, too. “Yeah. We did.” Yaku relaxes slightly, feeling his spirits lift. “She flew me around everywhere. I’d visit so many places with her during the day, and at night we’d set up shelter on the ground, and when the sun set into the sky, she’d teach me the constellations. And when I was tired, I’d fall asleep on her back, the sound of her singing in my ears.” Noya looks up at Yaku, and in the darkness, he can see the his eyes, shining.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not sad anymore.” Yaku says. Noya chuckles softly.

“I can’t help it sometimes. Reality catches up to me and I just… feel overwhelmed.” Noya explains. “Most of the time, I have to deal with it all myself.”

“What about your other dragons? And your friends?”

Noya pauses, thinking, as he rolls a thread from the blanket in his fingers. “None of them know.”

“Oh,” Yaku says.

It’s quiet again, but they can hear the chirping of insects and pounding of rain outside. Yaku feels calmer, after tonight. He feels Noya drift slowly off to sleep, his breaths evening out.

Yaku stares up at the ceiling, finally getting a chance to think about what Noya had said.

__ _ “Love’s when you stick by someone, no matter what. Where you would lay your life on the line just so they could experience theirs in full.” _

__ _ “It’s when you’d do anything to be with someone, to make them happy.” _

Yaku smiles to himself, slowly coming to realization with what this all was.

The blood pounding below his skin every time they’d make eye contact. The desire to stay, despite being away from his home. The swell of his heart every time Noya laughed or smiled. To want to ride the skies forever with him, on the back of a dragon. To make this night, and this moment, timeless.

Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , this is love.

Yaku doesn’t think he ever wants it to end.

  
  


In the morning, Yaku awakes to a lack of warmth.

He shivers, pulling the blankets over his shoulder, and as his mind slowly drifts back to reality, he hears dragons roaring in the distance, followed by heavy footsteps.

“Come on!” Noya yells outside, and Yaku pries open his eyes, sitting up. The footsteps slow to a halt. “You’re finally awake, Yaku!”

“I know that,” He feels himself mutter, sliding out of the bed. Noya grabs a nearby fruit from the bowl on the table, and tosses it into Yaku’s hands, who barely manages to catch it. His reflexes are really killing him this morning.

“What’s this?” He asks, eyeing the fruit curiously, shifting it around in his palm. It seems to be a strawberry, except that it’s white, not red.

Noya flashes a grin, plucking a similar fruit from the bowl and taking a bite. “I call it,” he mumbles, while chewing, “The Noyaberry!”

Yaku stifles his laughter. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Noya frowns, taking another bite.

“Well, I found them on this cliff.  _ And _ I checked all of the record books in the Karasuno library, which have nothing written about these little guys.”

“So you named them after yourself?” Yaku replies, smiling. (He actually finds it kind of endearing, in a way. Though, if he had to be honest, anything Noya did was cute.) He takes a bite out of the fruit.

“Naturally.” Noya says. He throws a glance over his shoulder, then waves as to motion someone to come inside. A dragon peeks it’s head from behind the trees, glances around timidly, then quickly walks up and into the cave, standing close to the wall. “Don’t be shy, Sibyl.” Noya continues, patting the dragon’s neck. She eases into his touch, and calms down, humming something to Noya.

He turns to Yaku. “She wants to tell you something.” Noya translates, and Yaku takes a few steps forward, by the dragon. Her tail flicks nervously outside, too long to fit inside the cave. She allows Yaku to pet her, too, and he runs his hand over her tan-colored scales, her milky white eyes staring intently at him. She hums something softly.

“Wow, you’re a popular one,” Noya says, smirking to Yaku. Sibyl glances at him, then back to Yaku. “She says she wants to fly you up to the Karasuno ruins.”

“Why?” Yaku asks Sibyl, and she tilts her head, clicking out an answer. Noya frowns, translating the dragon speech while he traces the curves of her scales with gloved fingers.

“She says… she heard about your magic depletion. And you haven’t regained any of it yet, right?” Noya mutters. Yaku shakes his head. “Sibyl thinks she knows why, and the answer might lie somewhere up there.” He points up at the ceiling, which hosts the Karasuno tribe at the tip of the sky, through the layers of rock above.

Sibyl continues, head turning up to the ceiling. Noya translates, “Um, she says it has something to do with an old legend. She’s read all the books up there already, so finding it would be no problem for her memory, and… that’s it.” Noya turns to Yaku. “We don’t have to worry about anyone being hostile to you. They’re friendly, I promise.”

Yaku nods. “Okay. If it’s something that can help me recover, I’m fine with it.” Noya smiles, and climbs onto Sibyl’s back, patting the spot in front of him. Yaku follows, sitting in front of Noya. He feels Noya’s arms slip around his waist, and tries not to read too much into it. He focuses on holding onto Sibyl’s neck as she waddles out of the cave and takes flight, and not how Noya’s arms tighten and his chin falls onto Yaku’s shoulder.

The flight only lasts for a few minutes, but to Yaku it feels like a strange mix of too short of a ride and too long of a ride. Sibyl reaches the top of the plateau, and keeps flying over it, the three of them passing over an old and large traditional Japanese town, which Yaku’s only heard of in Nekoma’s history books. The dragon lands in front of a building in the middle of the town, and nervously glances around.

Noya pats her side. “It’s alright, Sibyl.” He reassures her, “They’re all in other parts of the ruins, anyway, right?”

Sibyl throws her head back to look at Noya, clicking. She crouches down to let them slide off, and they do. Yaku stumbles over to the overhang of the building, attempting to shield himself from the rain, his feet tingling as they regained sensation. He figures he’ll need to dress warmer if they ever go flying again.

Noya slips his arm around Yaku’s waist-  _ for support, and nothing else, _ Yaku tells himself, and they walk inside the dark and abandoned-looking building. Sibyl pokes her head in and ignites a candelabra on the center table, and the room comes to life.

The light shines upon rows and rows of filled bookshelves surrounding them. Yaku glances around, gaze falling on a staircase at the back of the library, and he pushes himself out of Noya’s arms as the feeling in his bare feet returns.

Sibyl hums something behind them, using her head to motion to the back of the room. Noya steps over to the staircase, then turns back to the others.

“The rest of the library is up here.” Noya explains, throwing a glance up the staircase. “Sibyl won’t be able to fit inside, but she told me what we need to be looking for.” The dragon clicks in agreement, then settles outside of the building, as if to protect it. Noya starts up the stairs, and Yaku takes that as his cue to follow.

“So, a book? And it should tell us why my magic’s gone?” Yaku asks. Noya nods.

“And, it should also…” Noya starts. He avoids Yaku’s eyes. “Tell us why you don’t feel love.”

Yaku’s mouth opens to respond, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he watches Noya as they ascend the stairs. He tries to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, but every glimpse of Noya brings him back to last night. He’s remembering the pounding of his chest, the unfamiliarity of tears on his cheeks, and the wave of realization which fell down upon him like rain to the earth (which he can hear from the inside of the building). Yaku wants to tell Noya that he can feel it now, thanks to him. But he doesn’t know how.

“The book should be somewhere up here.” Noya says as they entered the second floor of the library. He glances back at Yaku, smiling slightly. “I don’t know the title, but it’s a huge book with tons of old legends.”

Yaku walks up beside him, taking in the sight of the old library. The far back wall is made completely out of old glass, and light trickles through. Bookshelves are lined up in front of them, about six. They reach the ceiling, with books lined upon the shelves on either side. “Is the library organized, or…?”

Noya takes a few steps forward to a bookshelf, and plucks off a book near the bottom after scanning it for a few seconds. He lifts it open, then walks over to the light pouring through the window. Yaku follows, peering over his shoulder to read.

“Here it is.” Noya’s breath is a mere whisper. “ _ ‘Eight Hundred and Forty-Three Tales of Early Magic.’ _ ” His fingers coast down the table of contents, searching for a specific story. They stop, right under story three hundred and forty. Yaku notices his fingers shake slightly, then he flips the pages to the beginning of the tale.

“Three hundred and forty.” Noya whispers. “ _ ‘The Wizard and the Glutinous Crystal.’ _ ”

Yaku places his hand on Noya’s shoulder. “There’s no need to be nervous. Let’s read it, and we can fix my powers.”

Noya nods. “Yeah. You’re right.”

He takes a deep breath before beginning to read the story aloud.

“  _ ‘The year was 2029, 13 years after the fated  _ Awakening  _ began changing the world with magic. Most were accustomed to the natural power, now, and life was easier with magic within our grasp. For once in history, people were looking up into the vast sky. Man was free from his chains, and we were set to expand indefinitely. _

__ _ During this year, wizard lived in a town on the edge of a forest. It had always been fairly peaceful, even in the times before magic. He had plenty of magic power, enough to last him until the end of time itself. He was a skilled sorcerer, and his name was -’  _ ”

Noya falters for a moment. “ ‘ _ M-Morisuke _ .’ ” He continues, his fingers shaking as he flips the page. Yaku sits down on the wood floor, and Noya takes a seat next to him.

“My first name.” Yaku says. He stares at the floor, and can see out of the corner of his eye that Noya’s looking at him with worry. Yaku feels Noya’s arm slide around his shoulders.

“  _ ‘One day, Morisuke was walking through his village, when he overheard a conversation between two middle-aged women. _

__ _ “I saw it, with my own eyes!” The first woman said. “A talking crystal appeared in my bedroom last night.” _

__ _ “What’d it say?” The second woman asked, amazement filling her eyes. _

__ _ Now, Morisuke was not one for rumors, but a talking crystal was definitely something he had to look into. So he stuck around, and heard out the rest of the conversation. _

__ _ “‘I come to this village to make deals. I offer you my unlimited power.’” The first woman quoted. Then she shrugged. “I went ahead and said yes. I mean, there’s no downside.” _

__ _ “Power?” The second woman whispered. “What can you do now?” _

__ _ The first woman held out her hand, fingers open and palm up. A small fire flickered to life in the center. She twirled it around with her fingertips, then with a movement of her wrist, the fire was out. _

__ _ “The crystal lent me his fire powers.” She reached into her shirt, pulling out a necklace. At the end of the chain laid a small, red crystal. _

__ _ Morisuke had one glimpse of the small object before he turned and was sprinting back down the sidewalk to his house. When he arrived, he slammed the front door shut behind him, his panting breaths filling the house. _

__ _ A tan glow appeared in front of him, materializing into a small crystal, about the size of his fist. Morisuke opened his palms, and the crystal settled in his grasp, floating above his hands. _

__ _ ‘ Hello, Morisuke.’ It seemed to say, words filling themselves into his brain. _

__ _ “You have unlimited power, I presume?” He responded. The crystal’s glow flickered. _

__ _ ‘ Yes. And it can all be yours.’ _

__ _ Morisuke shook his head, flinging the crystal to the ground. It paused, a moment before it was to shatter upon the tiled floor. He turned away from it. _

__ _ “There’s got to be a downside.” _

__ _ ‘ You don’t need to worry about that.’ _

__ _ Morisuke paused. He threw a glance back at the crystal, then moved back to the front door and opened it wide. _

__ _ “I’ll be back when I have an answer.” _

__ _ And so the crystal waited.’ _ ”

Yaku takes a deep breath, reaching up with his right hand to cover Noya’s which hangs over his left shoulder. Noya flips the page to continue the story, and smiles at Yaku before reading once again.

“ _ ‘Morisuke waited a day. And then, another. And more. Before he knew it, a week passed, and he was only growing more and more skeptical of the crystals appearing for everyone. _

__ _ The firebending woman who he had run into only a week before, with what seemed like the ultimate power, was now cold and distant to her own family. Her husband, now given the ability to manipulate shadows, felt the exact same way. _

__ _ They weren’t the only ones- people in the town everywhere had their lives falling apart. Couples ignored each other. Children were abandoned. Pets left unattended to. _

__ _ Morisuke could only chalk it up as one possible thing: _

__ _ The crystals promised ultimate power, but to give such skill sapped all the love from the victim’s hearts. _

__ _ So Morisuke left to find a cure. Days passed where he searched for the remedy and did not find it. It was a few weeks before he did. _

__ _ In a field, surrounded by stretches of crimson blood, he discovered a lone jasmine. _

__ _ Taking the flower back to his town, he sought to rid everyone of their greed and restore peace in the once friendly village. When he arrived, after having left it for so long, it was almost completely destroyed. However, his house remained, and all the people left in the village, shredded of their ability to love, were crowded around it, unable to enter. _

__ _ Morisuke pushed his way through the crowd, the flower still in his grasp, and into his house. Waiting ever so patiently for him was the small, tan crystal. It shimmered. _

__ _ ‘ Back again, Morisuke?’ It asked, twirling. _

__ _ He didn’t answer, instead, the jasmine began to glow, outshining the crystal and also dulling its light. A soft aroma wafted through the air, and it became so bright that all Morisuke could see was white. _

__ _ When his vision returned, the flower was still in his fingers, the same as before. The tan crystal had disappeared, and when he walked outside, the village was back to its state before the glutinous crystals had shown up, feeding on love like a parasite. Traces of their power remained, and most of the people were now able to train it back into existence. _

__ _ Morisuke chose to travel back to the field which he plucked the flower from in the first place. The sea of blood was still there, the scent alone making him sick. So he found a nearby cave, rich in luminous mosses and rare mushrooms, and planted the jasmine deep within its depths. Then he befriended a variety of guardians to keep the jasmine safe. They vowed to only let the chosen ones within, and destroy anyone else. _

__ _ The flower is destined to remain there for centuries, waiting until the day that the glutinous crystals return to sap the love out of unwilling victims.’ _ ”

There’s silence as Noya closes the book and sets it on the floor. His left arm is still around Yaku’s shoulders, and the latter squeezes his hand gently.

“The jasmine.” Noya mutters, looking up at Yaku. “We can find it.”

“I don’t know if that would solve it,” Yaku responds, frowning. “I… I don’t even remember how I got my powers. I just always remember using my staff. And now that you mention it, Everything before my arrival at Nekoma is hazy.”

“When was that?” Noya asks.

“I was young. Six, probably.” Yaku answers. “I’ve always had my staff, which has an air crystal infused at the top. I always thought that it just multiplied my powers, or something, but I don’t think it  _ gave _ them to me.”

“Have you ever used magic without it?” Noya asks another question, voice quiet now. Yaku opens his mouth to respond, but he stops. He doesn’t need to answer that. The look in Noya’s eyes tells him so.

“Well then.” Noya says, standing up. He takes Yaku’s hand, and pulls him up too. “Tomorrow, we’re going to find that flower.” He flashes a grin and leads Yaku out of the building, the two still holding hands. (Though Yaku seems to be the only one who’s flustered, as his cheeks are a bright red. He’s thankful for the darkness.)

“N-Noya.” Yaku says as they reach the first floor. “How’s the flower even going to help? My powers are gone, anyway. And…”

Noya squeezes Yaku’s hand. “Your power. You still need it, don’t you? W-we might be able to save some of it. And you’ll be back to normal.”

“I’m fine as is. I don’t need to put you in danger for a shred of power.”

“You’ll be getting your ability to love back, too.” Noya states, and Yaku doesn’t respond right away. He stares at the ground, cheeks heating up.

“Actually…” Yaku mutters, “I can feel it.”

Yaku counts one and a half seconds before he’s crushed in a hug, crashing to the floor with the weight of Nishinoya Yuu on top of him. Noya pulls back, and he’s grinning, his eyes pinched and cheeks rounded into a perfect smile, and Yaku can’t help but chuckle. He sits up, in front of Noya, whose hands are holding Yaku’s.

“That’s great, Yaku!” Noya yells in excitement, leaning forward to hug Yaku again, though not as crushing as last time. Yaku hugs back, smiling into Noya’s leather jacket.

“I didn’t realize it until you explained it to me last night.” Yaku admits. “But… yeah, I think so. And my power’s still gone.”

Noya pulls back, holding Yaku’s shoulders. “I still want to get your powers back. You’re strong, I know it. You’d be throwing it all away.”

Yaku shakes his head. “The story said he left the jasmine guarded. If those guards were to hurt you… I don’t know what I’d do.”

Noya smiles, sincere. His right hand comes up to cup Yaku’s cheek. “It also said that it only let in the ‘chosen ones’. We’re doing good, so that’s no reason for us not to go. And we could potentially be saving anyone else from the corrupt crystals.”

Yaku hesitates, then nods. “Alright.”

Noya grins. “So, it’s settled. Tonight we prepare, and tomorrow we fly out, on pursuit of the jasmine that will save you.”

Yaku stands, pulling Noya up with him. “Honestly, Noya, you don’t have to do this… I can just go back to my tribe tomorrow, explain that I lost my powers and got stuck in the woods for a few days, and everything will return to the way it was before.” Noya frowns, crossing his arms.

“I can’t just forget about you so easily, Yaku.” Noya responds, causing Yaku’s heartbeat to falter in his chest. “You’ve already wedged yourself into my life.”

“You're the one who abducted me.” Yaku teases, punching Noya lightly on his shoulder as the two of them walked out of the old building. Sibyl’s mouth curls up in a smile when they exit, and she leans closer to the ground so they can climb on her back.

“Don’t get smart with me,” Noya grumbles, and Yaku sirks as he climbs on Sibyl’s back. Noya follows, and she stretches her wings, then the three of them are flying once again, leaving the Karasuno Ruins. Yaku figures it’d be the last time that he’d ever visit.

He watches the landscape pass as they fly by, and he’s hyper-aware of the fact that Noya’s arms are returning to their spot around his waist. Yaku focuses on the ground, but can’t help the fact that his face is probably red. Sibyl hums something.

“Yeah, we found it.” Noya replies. “I think you were right.”

Sibyl gives a clicking noise in joy and would probably have twirled mid-air except for the fact that she was currently toting two passengers. Noya chuckles.

“It detailed a wizard named Morisuke, who saved his village from greedy crystals who offered immense power at the cost of the victim’s ability to love.” Yaku explains to Sibyl. “I think it has something to do with me.”

“Of course it does,” says Noya. “You share your first name with that wizard, and you’re given immense magic power at the same cost. The only problem is that we don’t know how you got your power in the first place.”

Yaku shakes his head as Sibyl dives down the side of the plateau, towards the cliffside. “I can’t remember anything before I arrived at Nekoma. And the only member who was there at the time and has remained is Kuroo.”

“Well, let’s see if he remembers anything useful.” Noya suggests.

“No way. He’d kill you if he found out you’ve been harboring me in your dragon cave.” Yaku dismisses. “He’s extremely protective of everyone in the tribe.”

“Then our only move right now is to find that flower.” Noya says. Sibyl hums underneath them.

“Oh. The flower is a jasmine that was located in a plain, surrounded by a sea of blood.” Noya explains to his dragon. “Morisuke cured his village of the greed with it, and returned everyone’s ability to love again. Then he hid it in a cave, with guards who will only let those who are worthy enter. It should help Yaku by allowing him to keep his powers without a sacrifice.”

Sibyl clicks as they land in front of the cave. Yaku’s feet are cold from the air, and his entire body is damp from the rain, but he’s warm from Noya’s touch. He slides off, moving to the overhang of the cave where the rain doesn’t reach. Noya stands next to Sibyl, patting her neck, and her milky eyes stare at him.

Noya turns to Yaku. “I should go take care of these guys, now.”

“Right.” Yaku responds.

Noya hesitates, then turns back towards the sanctuary and says, “Food’s on the table, and the blankets should help keep you warm. If you need anything, I won’t be too far away.”

And with that, Noya and Sibyl disappear down the path.

Yaku smiles.

He thinks he can see the rain begin to clear up.

  
  


When Noya arrives at the sanctuary, he throws a glance behind him to make sure Yaku didn’t follow, then collapses on Pythios’s back, who is lounging in the center of the open field, between the lake and the nest. The dragon gives a whine of protest as Noya groans.

“I’ve fallen.” Noya mumbles into Pythios’s scales. “ _ Hard. _ ”

Pythios’s eyes widen in alarm and he pushes Noya from his back, inspecting his body for any injures. Noya chuckles, rubbing the dragon’s head.

“Not like that, Pythios.” Noya says. “I  _ emotionally _ fell.”

The dragon tilts his head to the side in confusion, and Noya stands up, brushing dirt off of his pants. Noya opens his mouth to explain, but his cheeks turn red.

“I-I like the guy.” Noya admits. “The air mage. The guy you decided to bring back here.”

Pythios is still for a moment, then he bounces into the air and back down. His tail swings with joy and he grins, eyes pinched. The dragon clacks his response.

“Uh, yeah. I should rename you to Cupid because you’re a sly matchmaker.” Noya mutters, and Pythios rubs his head against Noya’s affectionately.

“I’m glad that I was able to find love, too.” Noya sighs. Pythios hums.

“No, I haven’t told him yet. It just… hit me. Earlier, when Sibyl suggested we go up to the library to find the cause of Yaku’s magic exertion and why he wasn’t getting any of it back. Turns out, he can’t… feel love. At all.” Noya explains to the dragon. Pythios’s mood falls for a second. “Well, he couldn’t. He says he can, now.”

Pythios’s joy returns and he bounces around, happy for Noya. It’s attracting some of the other dragon’s attention, but Noya doesn’t care. He frowns.

“I feel selfish.” Noya confides, staring at the ground. His voice is low. Pythios stops to listen. “When he said he could feel it, my first thought was,  _ ‘He loves me’. _ But I’m just a stranger to him. A stranger who took him while he was weakened.”

Pythios steps forward and wraps his wings around Noya in an embrace. Noya rubs Pythios’s neck, closing his eyes.

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of him.” Noya mutters. Pythios hums reassuringly.

“I know I’m not, but… I don’t know how he feels. I’ve insisted that we go find a flower that will restore his magic and emotions. He said he doesn’t want to potentially put me in danger.”

Pythios clicks something.

“No. He doesn’t love me.” Noya says.

Pythios responds.

“How are you so sure?”

_ ‘ I can see it in his eyes.’ _

Noya takes a deep and shaky breath, then buries his face in Pythios’s neck. His cheeks are already wet from tears and the rain. He doesn’t know why his emotions are so jumbled up when it comes to Yaku. All Noya wants to do is help him and find the flower, but now he considers just dropping Yaku off at Nekoma. It’d be… for the best. He could try and forget how his heart jumps every time Yaku smiles. Because certainly, Yaku just wants to go home.

_ ‘ You can’t run away from this. If he hated you, then he would’ve left already.’  _ Pythios explains, humming.  _ ‘ Go find the flower. We brought him here to help him.’ _

“P-Pythios…” Noya mumbles, his body shaking from his sobs. The dragon’s mouth curls up into a smile, and his tail swishes affectionately.

_ ‘ I just want to tag along.’ _

Noya smiles, feeling his heart surge. He pulls back, wiping the tears from his cheeks, and holds Pythios’s head in his hands.

“Sure thing, buddy. Let’s go prepare.” He whispers.

  
  


Nighttime hits quickly, without Noya realizing, as the clouds covering every inch of the sky make it harder to tell time. As he was gathering materials for his journey, suddenly it was dark.

Noya slings a backpack over his shoulder, tilting his head up towards the sky. A raindrop lands on the bridge of his nose, then rolls to the right, down his cheek. Pythios yawns, and makes a humming noise.

“Yeah. I’m ready to hit the sack,” Noya agrees tiredly. The dragon rests his head on Noya’s shoulder.

“Go sleep somewhere else,” Noya says, pushing Pythios off. “I’ll be back in the morning with Yaku, and we’ll fly out then. Alright?”

Pythios nods and trudges off to the dragon nest, wedging himself between Aigle and Galen. Noya stares at them for a moment, smiling to himself. In the morning, he’d leave, with just Yaku and Pythios for company. It could be days, weeks even, before he might return. He turns and heads toward the cave with only the dim moonlight peeking out from the edge of the cloudy sky and memory to guide him, and every step adding to the urge to lay down and sleep, right on the ground. The insects in the forest around him blare their monotonous cries, and the rhythm of the rain is soothing. But Noya makes it back to the dark cave and sets the backpack full of food, water, and supplies down on the table. He can see Yaku’s silhouette on the bed and hear his light breaths.

He remembers hugging Yaku at the library, and the small smile on Yaku’s face afterwards. He remembers last night, when they both confided in each other, despite knowing each other for such a short time. Noya’s eyes fall away from him.

He’s considering sleeping on the floor again, when Yaku inhales deeper than one normally would while sleeping, and a moment later he’s sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

“Noya…?” Yaku mumbles. “What time is it?”

“Late.” Noya answers, grabbing a spare blanket and pillow so he can sleep on the floor. He’s about to lay down when he feels Yaku hug him from behind.

“Are you okay?” He asks into Noya’s hair. “And you know, you don’t have to sleep there.”

Noya sighs, turning around to hug him back. He hasn’t hugged someone like this in a while; it feels nice. Like there’s almost no secrets between them. Except Noya’s feelings.

“I’m just tired.” Noya answers. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You need to rest. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow, okay? And it might be a while before we come back.” Yaku says. “You should sleep in your own bed.”

Noya sighs, feeling the fatigue settle over him like a thick fog. His eyes flutter closed as he toes off his boots. “Yeah.”

Yaku leads him over to the bed, and they climb in. HIs arms wrap around Noya, who appreciates the close space. After what feels like a few moments, Yaku’s asleep again, his rhythmic breaths and pounding of the rain creating a serene atmosphere. Noya reaches his hand up to Yaku’s hair, fingers tangling in it. He wishes he could feel it under his gloves.

Noya takes in what he can see of Yaku’s face in the darkness: the curves of his cheeks, his eyes closed and peaceful, eyelashes dark against the pale of his skin. Noya hesitates, before placing his lips to Yaku’s forehead in a gentle kiss. Then he pulls away, heart quickening its pace.

He hopes Yaku didn’t feel it, then drifts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning comes fast. Yaku wakes up in Noya’s arms. He’s still asleep, and Yaku can’t help but smile, it’s so peaceful. The rain outside is lighter than it was the day before, and he thinks he can see more sunlight.

Yaku taps Noya’s cheek, and his eyelids flutter open. Light brown eyes stare back, and Yaku thinks that he wouldn’t mind getting lost in them someday.

“We leave this morning.” Yaku reminds him, and Noya nods, hugging Yaku closer for a minute.

“I packed everything last night.” Noya says into Yaku’s hair. “And Pythios will be tagging along, too.” Yaku feels his hand card through his hair.

“Good,” Yaku mumbles. Something tugs at him, urging him to stay in bed. To find one last second of warmth before they left on what could potentially be a dangerous journey. Noya slides out of bed, rubbing his eyes, and Yaku sits up.

Noya slings a backpack that was sitting on the table over his shoulders. He turns to Yaku. “I’ve got enough food and water for a week. I’m sure we could find more if we needed to.” Yaku nods. “When you’re ready, we’ll head out.”

He hesitates, then says, “I think I’m ready.” His eyes meet Noya’s, and there’s a moment where it feels like they’re the only things that exist in the world. Yaku wants it to last forever. Noya grins widely, stepping forward to grab Yaku’s hands and pull him out of the bed.

“All right! Our journey starts today!” His grin falters as a thought flickers in his mind. “But, if we’re going to fly, I’m going to find you some socks or something. It’s your feet that lose feeling, right?” Noya walks over to a dresser, and begins rummaging through.

“Yeah,” answers Yaku, “but you don’t have to find anything. I’ll survive.”

Noya’s huge grin is replaced by a small smile. “It’s fine, Yaku. You let me sleep in my own bed, so it’s time I do something nice for you.”

“You’re offering to give my powers back. Isn’t that considered something ‘nice’?” Yaku smirks as Noya throws a pair of black socks at him. Yaku slides them on his bare feet, and Noya slips his boots back on.

“Pythios should be ready. All I told him was that we’d be leaving in the morning, and it’s morning now.” Noya mentions. “But I want to say bye to everyone else before we leave.”

“You really love them all, huh?” Yaku asks.

“Yeah. I do.” Says Noya. His smile is just a little bit wider, Yaku notes. “Now come on, let’s go!” He grabs Yaku’s hand with his own, and a moment later they’re running away from the cave, towards the sanctuary. Yaku keeps his eyes trained forward, towards the future.

Pythios greets them enthusiastically as they arrive. He’s wearing a dragon saddlebag on his back, already full of things they’d need. All of the other dragons are gathered around. Yaku can see Aigle standing behind Pythios, smiling warmly. Sibyl peeks her head out from behind a navy blue dragon. Pallas is sat nobly next to Aigle. A light pink colored dragon rushes forward to embrace Noya with her wings, and he laughs.

“Eos, I’ll be fine, I swear.” Noya rubs her head, and she pulls away, inspecting him. She clicks something then returns to the group, tail swishing in the air.

Noya takes a deep breath, absorbing the sight of his whole collection of dragons standing before him. Yaku watches as he smiles to them, tears forming in his eyes. One by one, each dragon bows to him and Pythios. Aigle clacks something to Noya in dragon-tongue, but Yaku could still understand what it meant.

_ ‘ We love you.’ _

Noya turns to Yaku, squeezing his hand. “They mean that for you, too.”

Yaku feels his heart surge as each one of the dragons bows to him, also. Most of these he has barely known, and yet they show all the love and care as if he’d been friends with them for years.

“I’ve known you all for a long time.” Noya says to his dragons as he stands before them. “We’ve all been through everything together. There was that time Krios got lost and Pallas was sent as a scout-” Pallas scowls- “and then a rogue dragon tried to attack the Karasuno tribe up there.” Noya points up. “And we stopped him, then he joined us. Isn’t that right, Galen?” The mentioned dragon’s mouth twists up into a smile. “And even more.” Noya chuckles. “I’ve had your backs during these years. Now I ask for you all to do the same.” His smile falls. “We have to leave on a dangerous journey. Just a few days ago, Pythios ran off. When I found him again, he convinced me to save this guy, Yaku Morisuke.” Noya turns, looking him in the eyes, and Yaku gives a reassuring smile. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t think Pythios knows how much that decision has impacted me.” Noya turns back to his dragons, leaving Yaku’s cheeks dusted pink. “But to truly save Yaku, we have to leave. And we might not be back for a long time. So please, as my friends, as my family- protect this sanctuary. And await our return.” His smile reappears.

Noya motions for Yaku to climb on Pythios, and he does, rubbing the dragon’s neck. Noya settles behind him. There’s enough room on his back to seat both of them comfortably.

“We’ll see you all soon!” Noya says to the dragons as Pythios prepares to take flight. They all click their messages back, tears even forming in some of their eyes, as Pythios’s wings stretch and he’s up into the air, leaving the cliffside as a speck in the distance. Noya’s arms take their place around Yaku’s waist, like they usually do when they’re flying, and Yaku watches as the dragons become blurs of color against the ground.

“Wow.” Yaku says, turning to Noya. “I didn’t expect you to be the type to have such a way with words.”

Noya stares at the cliffside in the distance. “I’ll be anything for them.”

Yaku smiles and faces forward again, his chin pointed up towards the still cloudy sky. “We need to come up with a course of action.”

“I was thinking we should travel by air for now and search for anything resembling a field with a cave from above. And we can always land sometime soon.” Noya answers, shrugging.

“I’d prefer that.” Yaku shivers. “Maybe the tops of the trees will at least shield us from  _ some _ of this rain…” He feels Pythios hum something.

“Yeah. It’s been raining for like, four days now. Straight.” Noya agrees with his dragon. “Ever since you fainted. But I think it’s starting to clear up, or is that just my imagination?”

“No, it isn’t. I’ve been feeling that, too.” Yaku adds. “It started yesterday.”

“Hopefully it’ll stop soon. This is just crazy.” Noya shakes his head. “Have you seen anything yet?”

“Just treetops.” Yaku notes. The river is on their left, though it’s far away and he can’t see it. They’re hugging the edge of the Karasuno plateau pretty closely, but a moment later the plateau curves to their right, and below them is a vast expansion of the forest. Yaku glances back at the plateau, where high above lies the Karasuno tribe.

“Do you miss them?” He asks, pointing back. Noya frowns.

“I always do.” He answers. “I’m always busy with my dragons, so I don’t visit them much, but… I want to change that.”

Yaku smiles, and turns back forward. “I’m sure they’d appreciate that.”

“Yeah,” says Noya.

They fly for a while in silence, passing the plateau completely. Yaku can make out part of the Seijoh Grounds in the distance to his left, along the river, but other than that, this territory is completely unfamiliar. They pass endless forests, rich plains, high mountains, blue lakes, and Pythios always follows the river. The flight isn’t the most exciting, but Yaku’s keeping himself entertained with his surroundings and idle conversation with Noya.

“So, how fast is Pythios flying right now?” Yaku asks. He can feel Noya’s head tilt in thought as his chin shifts its place on his shoulder.

“I’m not sure what the exact measurement is, but he’s going pretty fast. He can circle around the five main tribes in a day at his best, though I think we’re going a little slower than that.” Noya answers, and Pythios clicks. “He says he doesn’t want us to fall off or miss something on the ground,” He translates.

Yaku frowns. “Are we even going to find what we’re looking for? Anyways, the cave could be located on a completely different continent.”

“I don’t think it is.” Noya answers. “It’s like… I can feel it. It’s here, I know.”

Yaku turns. “W-what do you mean? That’s crazy, Noya-”

“No, it’s not.” He says plainly. “Something’s there. It’s waiting for me. I can’t tell what it is.” His eyes focus on the horizon up ahead. “The cave is here, in Japan. And we’re going the right way, I can tell. It should be a few more days at the least…”

“Something’s waiting for you?”

“I… think.” Noya shakes his head. “It’s a feeling I’ve been having since we read that old legend. The key to your past will be there, but so will mine.”

“Your past was just the dragon, right?” Yaku asks, and Noya shifts his gaze, eyebrows knitting together. Yaku knows he must have hit a nerve.

“She wasn’t  _ just _ the dragon.” Noya says harshly, burying his face into Yaku’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry. She meant so much to me.”

“You said she died because her life force began weakening…” Yaku mutters. Noya nods.

“She knew what caused it. But she never told me, and I never had figured it out on my own. I think she kept that from me… to protect me.” He adds. “If a person had caused it… then I would probably have tried to kill them. I was blinded by my own love for her.”

Yaku pauses. He wishes he could hug Noya back, but turning around on Pythios’s back was kind of impossible. “I wish I could have felt that.”

“You were lucky, Yaku. Love’s a curse.” Noya says. “Every day. I’m reminded of her  _ every day _ . Here I am, ten years later, where it’s way too late to change anything, and it still haunts me.” He’s breathing in shaking gasps now. Yaku tries his best not to cry.

He contemplates telling Noya his feelings. After a moment, Yaku dismisses the thought.  _ Now’s not the time. _

“I’m so sorry, Noya.” He says, finally. “I wish there was something I could do to help.”

He feels Noya’s arms hug tighter. “You’re helping just by being here.”

Yaku smiles and wipes at his eyes, dispelling the tears there. He wants to say something else, but nothing comes to mind. So, they keep flying, with only the roar of the wind in their ears to fill the void of silence. It reminds Yaku of the powers he once had, and is so close to regaining. Pythios moves effortlessly under them, keeping them on his back and still managing to fly at a good speed.

Yaku feels himself yawn. So far, the journey had just been extremely tiring. They’ve been sitting on the back of a dragon for what has felt like hours, and it seems it’s only mid afternoon.

“We should land soon.” Noya suggests. “I think my legs are numb.”

“Now that you mention it, yeah, I agree,” says Yaku. Pythios hums something.

“Two more hours, he says.” Noya translates.

“Fun.” Yaku yawns, again.

So, they flew. And flew. And… they flew, for what felt like much longer than two hours. Yaku wasn’t expecting this  _ boring _ of a journey- he had expected fights with rogue monsters and men, desperately dashing to seek security. And he definitely wasn’t expecting it when he hears a loud, inhuman screech, and feels Pythios jerk to avoid something.

Noya’s head whips up from Yaku’s shoulder and glances around. Yaku himself sees two beastly figures in front of them, wings flapping.

“No. Way.” Noya says. “ _ Griffins _ .”

Yaku can easily say that he’d never seen anything like them- huge, curving heads with pristine white feathers, their front legs thin and claws sharp, resembling an eagle. And then their backside- that of a lion, tail long, brown, and swishing in the air, long, muscular legs with the same color of fur. The griffin on the left lets out another shriek, and Pythios hums nervously.

“He says we trespassed onto their territory.” Noya translates, eyes wide. “W-we need to go,  _ now _ . These things are dangerous.” Yaku’s breath catches in his throat when the griffin on the right inches forward. Pythios holds his ground.

The dragon hums something again to Noya. Yaku can feel his heart beat frantically against his back, and one of the griffins begins to talk in a series of shrieks and screeches.

“Pythios wants to fight them,” Noya translates, voice a whisper, hot breath ghosting over Yaku’s neck. It takes all his self control not to shiver. “But we can’t. We need to get away from them, we need to get out of here…”

Yaku reaches down and slides one of Noya’s hands in his own. “Pythios wouldn’t let us die that easily.”

Noya’s calmer now, and the dragon and the griffins converse for a moment, but it’s clear that everyone’s on edge. Pythios’s wing flaps are slightly frantic, and he’s shaking with his whole body, but Yaku and Noya manage to keep still and quiet.

Yaku can feel the movements before he sees them. Pythios leaps to the side as the griffin on the right slashes forward with his claws, and the dragon dives toward the ground with a flap of wings. The other griffin drops, and manages to slash Pythios’s tail, but the dragon hurtles into a forest below before anything else can happen. The three of them land awkwardly, with Noya and Yaku being thrown off the dragon’s back. Yaku stands up, full of adrenaline as he hears the griffin’s screams in the air, and the trees rustle. He runs over to where Noya landed and helps him stand up, then Pythios scrambles over, flinching every time one of the griffins screams again.

“They have incredible vision.” Noya notes, panting. “We won’t be able to run away. And their strength and intelligence is almost unmatchable.” Pythios turns his head up towards the sky, searching for the creatures.

“So we have to fight?” Yaku confirms. “I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to help.”

“No,” Noya says, glancing around the forest around them. “I think you will be able to.”

“What do you mean?” Yaku asks, crossing his arms. “My powers are gone. And there’s nothing in the forest-”

Noya cuts him off by pressing his fingers to Yaku’s mouth. “Listen, I think I’ve been in these woods before.” His voice is a hushed whisper, and even Pythios listens in. “If I’m right, then there’s a centaur nest somewhere close by. Pythios can distract the griffins and get them down here to fight, and the centaurs should aid us. But I need you to help me convince them.”

“And how do I come into this?”

“They don’t like me.” Noya answers honestly. “So I need you to go. I wouldn’t be sending you if I wasn’t sure of your safety.”

Yaku chuckles. “Who doesn’t like you?”

Noya cheeks turn pink and he looks back up at the sky, where the griffins are circling and making noises. “Pythios and I will go up there and hold them off. The centaurs will be able to shoot them from the ground with their arrows.” He points to a particularly thick section of brush in the forest. “Back there. Please hurry, Yaku.”

Yaku nods. “Of course.” Noya sets his hand on Pythios, ready to climb on, when he hesitates for a minute, staring at Yaku. Swiftly, Noya leans forward, kissing him on the cheek, then jumps on Pythios and the two leap into the air.

Yaku doesn’t have time to process it. His heart does a double-take as he turns and rushes deeper into the forest, trying to get his face to cool down.

He can hear the shrieking of the griffins and roaring of Pythios above. He doesn’t dare look up- he doesn’t want to see Noya potentially hurt. A moment later, he rushes into a field. It’s a simple campsite, and two centaurs stand by a lit fire pit, sizzling whenever a raindrop lands on it. One of the centaurs glances over and scoffs. Yaku notices that that one has brown hair, and the other white. Both of them are shirtless and their stallion hindquarters are a pure white. There’s also a full camp behind them, with green tents arranged in a neat circle.

“Look who we have here, Aone.” He says. “Need our help?”

“I- uh, yeah.” Yaku says. “I’m Yaku Morisuke. Air mage. My friend and I got attacked by two griffins back there, and we could really use it.”

Aone’s eyes flick up to the sky, where Noya and Pythios fight the two griffins. Then he turns back to the fire, shrugging.

“The name’s Futakuchi Kenji.” The first centaur answers. Then he points to his friend. “And that’s Aone Takanobu. So, you know about our little centaur clan how?”

“The friend. He says he’s run into you guys before…?”

“His name, please?”

“Nishinoya Yuu.”

“God, not little dragon boy.” Futakuchi rolls his eyes. “But… griffins, you say? Aone, what do you think?”

“I think we should help them out.” Aone answers. “It’s the nice thing to do.” There’s another screech from one of the griffins, and Yaku hears Pythios roar.

“What’s in it for us?” Futakuchi asks, his tail flicking to the side. Yaku frowns.

“I don’t know. Maybe those griffins will just shut up. We can work out any rewards later, I really don’t have time,” He stops when another centaur trots up, his bow over his bare chest.

“Futakuchi? Are you trying to bribe the passerby again?” The new centaur asks, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m sorry about him.” he says to Yaku.

Yaku shifts impatiently. “W-we need help taking out those griffins.” He points to the sky, where the battle is still raging.

“I think we can do that. And not for a price, Futakuchi. The name’s Moniwa Kaname.” The new centaur steps forward, hand extended. Yaku shakes it with a quick smile and utter of his name, then the four of them look to the sky as there’s another screech and roar.

“Guys, get your bows.” Moniwa instructs, pointing to their camp behind them. Futakuchi and Aone trot over to a tent on the other side. “The griffins aren’t easy opponents. We’ve faced them before, just a few years ago.”

Yaku nods. “We were just flying by, when they attacked us. Apparently because of territorial reasons.”

Moniwa shakes his head. “They  _ do _ enjoy a good fight, though.” Futakuchi and Aone return only moments later, with bows in hand and quivers strapped onto their backs. Aone nocks an arrow onto the bowstring, and shoots it into the sky. A second later they hear the frustrated cawing of an injured griffin.

“There’s another open field close by.” Futakuchi says. “It’ll be easy to shoot from there.”

“Of course,” says Moniwa. “Coming, Yaku?”

“You lead.”

The three centaurs turn and dash into the forest, back the way Yaku had originally come from. He follows, watching his step as to not tread on a stray twig or rock. They make it to an opening in the grove, where the sky is clearly visible. Moniwa and Futakuchi both pull back arrows and fire into the sky, each lodging themselves into one of the griffins. Pythios flies past with Noya on his back, grinning down at them.

“Yaku! Moniwa! Futakuchi! Aone!” Noya calls from the sky as Pythios lunges forward to slash at a griffin. Futakuchi scowls, Moniwa smiles and Aone remains indifferent, shooting another arrow. Yaku feels himself smile. He’s just glad Noya’s not hurt.

The centaurs fire their arrows rapidly, quickly picking up pace and managing to avoid Noya and Pythios. Soon, the griffins retreat to wherever they had come from in the first place, and the two land.

“Thanks, guys! We couldn’t have done it without you!” Noya beams to the centaurs, who respond with small smiles.

“Anything for travelers in need.” Moniwa states. “Consider us even, Nishinoya.”

“Will do!” Noya replies, his grin still in place. Futakuchi frowns.

“Don’t come back here again, alright, dragon boy? Or else you’ll leave looking like a porcupine.” He grumbles.

“You should.” Aone suggests to Noya. “It’d be nice to train with someone as powerful as you again.”

“Yep! Well, we gotta hit the road.” Noya concludes, grabbing Yaku’s wrist and pulling him onto Pythios’s back. “See you guys later!”

Yaku watches the three of them wave before Pythios launches into the sky and is suddenly flying over the land once again. He watches the splotches of white disappear into the green behind him, and then turns his attention to Noya.

Yaku doesn’t want to talk about Noya kissing him on the cheek, but at the same time, he does. Noya’s face is light and carefree with the griffins gone and their journey back on track.

When he turned back forward, Yaku felt something odd. Like there was something tugging on his chest, pulling him forward… and then the sensation disappeared.

“Noya, you know how you said you can feel which way the cave is?” Yaku asks slowly.

“Yeah, can you feel it too?” He replies, resting his chin on Yaku’s shoulder.

“I think I just did.”

“Oh. Well, we’re actually getting really close. I think we should reach it by early tomorrow morning if we fly all night, so now would be a good time to land and set up camp somewhere for the night. That way we can reach it by tomorrow afternoon. I’m starving, anyway.” Noya suggests, and Pythios clicks back.

Yaku thinks he’s adjusted to the weightlessness of flying, but his stomach lurches when the dragon swoops towards the ground. Pythios scans the land below, his eyes following the river splitting the forest below, then touches down on one side.

Noya claps a hand on Yaku’s shoulder as they cimb off. “The griffins should be far away by now, since we’ve done a few minutes of flying. There shouldn’t be any need to worry and we can rest here safely.”

“What’d you bring?” Yaku asks, turning his head. Noya grins then slides his own backpack off onto the ground, pulling Pythios’s dragon saddlebags off, too. He clicks in excitement, then trudges under a tree and lays down to rest. When Yaku turns his attention back to Noya, however, he’s already working on setting up a tent, making alarming progress.

Yaku decides that Noya has the ‘setting up shelter’ thing under control, so he strolls over to Pythios and sits down, stroking the dragon’s back. It’s still raining, but it’s only a light sprinkle now. Still, he and Noya are soaked.

Yaku feels his fingers run over a rough spot in Pythios’s scales, on his back, and he glances down at a huge, ugly, and only partially-healed scar. There’s a beat in his hollow chest as he gulps down guilt. He presses his lips to the scar, and feels the dragon hum with happiness.

“The tent’s done!” Says Noya, and Yaku stands. The tent’s set up between two trees, and dense foliage lies above it. It sits firmly in the ground, and Yaku enters to inspect it further. The backpack and saddlebag are set in one corner, with blankets laid out in the middle for the two to sleep on. Yaku collapses on one side of the tent floor.

“Congratulations,” Yaku mumbles as he pulls a blanket over him, cold without the heat of Noya. He feels a hand pat his head.

“If you’re tired, I’ll let you rest. Today was exhausting.”

“All we did was ride on the back of a dragon and fight two griffins.” Yaku adds, and he watches Noya roll his eyes.

“Whatever,” he responds, smiling slightly and taking some supplies out from his backpack. “Would you mind not coming outside for a little while? I’m going to change these.” Noya tugs at the slightly soggy bandages around his chest.

“Okay,” Yaku answers, choosing to ignore the thoughts in his head of Noya staying in there, even possible taking the bandages off in front of  _ him _ \- and instead just closes his eyes. He hears Noya walk outside, and the soft patter of the sprinkling rain on the tent, and falls asleep slowly.

  
  


Yaku isn’t totally sure what time it is when he wakes up. But he  _ is _ sure of the empty space next to him, and the fact that he’s completely and utterly alone in the tent.

He really can’t hear much outside, just the occasional raindrop and insect chirping. The thought of Noya leaving him alone- like,  _ really _ leaving him- rushes through his mind, shocking him into sitting. He heaves a sigh of relief when the backpack and saddlebag are still in their same positions, so hopefully they didn’t just leave.

Yaku stands up and pushes his way out of the tent. He’s still slightly disoriented from sleep, but there’s a figure sitting next to the giant dragon. It’s Noya, sitting with his back against a tree, illuminated from the moonlight peeking around the clouds. There’s a strange melody in the air, and it takes Yaku a minute to figure out that Noya’s humming.

The air feels humid as he crosses over to sit next to Noya. Their forearms rub together as Yaku settles down in the grass, and Noya’s humming falters as he stares at Yaku. He stops, and the only noise there is now is the insects. Yaku notices how moonlight shines from Noya’s eyes. He doesn’t want to look away.

“Hey,” Noya says. Yaku gets the impression that he’s not sure what to say.

“Hey.” Yaku replies, glancing down at the ground. “You don’t have to stop singing, just ‘cause I’m here now.”

“No, it’s fine.” Noya’s fingers mess with a twig. He’s quieter than usual.

Yaku doesn’t say anything, but slowly he leans his head down to the right, onto Noya’s shoulder. He feels Noya tense for a moment, then relax. Yaku’s heart races.

Noya clears his throat. “About earlier.” He says. “Before you left to go get the centaurs...”

Yaku lifts his head as Noya stops. Even with the scarce light, he can see the red on his face, and he could feel the pounding in his chest from a mile away.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Yaku whispers. Noya’s lips curl into a smile, and he hugs Yaku close. Yaku thinks he smells like smoke and fresh grass.

“I don’t want to ruin anything.” Noya says. “I’m sorry.”

“Noya, you-” Yaku stops when he pulls back, and something tugs at his heart. He remembers how close he was to saying something earlier that day, about his feelings. It’s the same feeling again, as earlier, but now the crack in the glass of his heart is bigger and everything he’s ever wanted to say is behind it, so desperately fighting to be free. He feels himself take a deep breath and Noya’s face is painted with confusion before Yaku mutters just those  _ three words _ which have been stuck on the tip of his tongue forever-

“I love you.” Yaku says.

His eyes fall away from Noya’s face, and he counts the seconds until Noya’s reaction.

He doesn’t think he ever makes it to two before he’s feeling Noya’s lips on his own, grinning even crazier than before. Everything else seems to drown out as Noya laughs endearingly against his mouth. Yaku’s heart is beating rapidly and his hands are shaking against Noya’s cheeks but that doesn’t matter. Noya’s are, too. Yaku figures this is what it must all mean. Eighteen years of his life he’s spent on the outside of love, and now he’s right in the middle.

Noya pulls away, his eyes shining. Neither of them can stop smiling, and the sound of their panted breaths fill the air until Noya talks again.

“I love you, too.” He whispers, hugging Yaku closely.

They hug for a minute, Yaku listening to the raindrops against the rush of the river, and suddenly, they disappear. He lifts his head from Noya’s shoulder.

“The rain stopped.” Noya whispers, then he points to the sky. “And the clouds are clearing up.”

As the clouds disperse, moonlight shines full on the ground, and they can make out each tiny, twinkling star in the sky of swirling dark blue and purple. Noya’s staring up, at each of the stars, drinking in the sight before him as if he’d never seen it in his lifetime.

“She taught me constellations.” Noya says. Yaku glances over, and his grin’s just a simple smile now. Noya points up, again. “Andromeda, Triangulum, Cepheus and Cassiopeia.” He names the four with ease, drawing the constellations in the sky.

Yaku peels his gaze from Noya to stare at the stars with him. He’s fully aware of Noya’s arm around his shoulders, and Pythios’s snores somewhere nearby. Yaku rests his head on Noya’s shoulder. The motion is comfortable. It’s not tense like before, since now they’ve both discovered how much they actually mean to each other. Yaku still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that Noya feels the same. And his lips can’t stop tingling, either. He feels his body alight with adrenaline.

“How many do you know?” He whispers, voice contrasting to his exuberant mood.

Noya thinks for a moment before responding. “A lot of them. They all used to have significance a long time ago, but no one knows them anymore. Some of them were from old legends of heroes and kings and queens and monsters.” He points to the sky again. “And right there, I can see Draco. It was the first she taught me.”

Yaku smiles. “You can still remember them all, even if it’s been so long since you’ve seen her?”

Noya nods. “The memories of her never fade. Like the world wants to torment, me, or something.” He frowns, then slowly lifts Yaku’s head, cheeks in his palms. His voice is quieter, now. “Promise me something.”

Yaku brings his hand up to cup Noya’s cheek too, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. “Anything.” He gives a reassuring smile, and Noya mirrors it for a quarter of a second.

He stares down. “Please, never leave. I don’t think I could lose someone so important again.” Yaku reaches forward and hugs him, Noya starting to shake in his arms. “I was so  _ broken  _ after she died. If something happened to you, I might just never forgive myself.”

Yaku runs his fingers through Noya’s hair- still damp from the rain. “I’d never. I need you as much as you need me, Noya.”

Noya pulls back slightly, his eyes crinkling at the corner from smiling too wide. Yaku feels himself smile, too. “Thank you,” Noya whispers, setting his back against the tree, his head falling onto Yaku’s shoulder so perfectly, like it was something they had rehearsed. Their hands slip together, fingers intertwining. The warmth between them is like an intricate dance, swirling and leaping gracefully.

“Tomorrow, we’re going to take that flower and return your magic.” Noya says triumphantly. “It’ll be super easy, and then we can start heading back.”

“Definitely,” responds Yaku, resting his head on top of Noya’s. His eyelids begin to flutter closed, and exhaustion once again settles within. Pythios curls up closer next to the two in his sleep.

“What was her name?” Yaku asks suddenly, a moment later. Noya stirs slightly, taken aback by the question. He pauses before giving an answer.

“Gaia.” Noya says. “Her name was Gaia.”

Noya falls asleep soon after, his soft snores echoing throughout the forest. It’s extremely peaceful, and Yaku has no difficulty letting any traces of worry melt away as he drifts off, too.

He doesn’t notice the two pairs of glinting eyes watching from afar.

  
  


Noya’s happy to find Yaku still asleep when he wakes up.

He was kind of surprised they slept in such an uncomfortable position, in the first place. Still, the memories of last night hold strong, and he can’t help but smile and admire how serene Yaku looks as he sleeps. He slips out of Yaku’s arms and heads over to the only partially-used tent to take it down, preparing for the last stretch of their journey.

Pythios had already nudged on the saddlebag, and he greets Noya, rubbing his head on Noya’s hair. The boy feels a surge of affection for Pythios, rubbing the dragon back with his hands. Everything now seems so much lighter and happier than before, Noya notes, as he disassembles the tent and stuffs it into his backpack. As he slings it over his shoulder, he notices Yaku waking up.

“When are we leaving?” Yaku asks sleepily, stumbling over. Noya catches him with one arm around his waist, holding him at his side while Yaku woke up completely. Noya couldn’t help smiling- their relationship just feels so  _ domestic _ . Like they’d known each other for years before.

“Whenever you’re ready,” answers Noya. “Pythios has most of everything, and he’s been itching to fly. It should only take us a few hours to reach there.”

“I guess we can head off, as long as you let me sleep on you,” Yaku mumbles, smirking.

Noya grins. “Of course!” He escorts a tired Yaku over to the dragon, who hums happily. Yaku climbs on, and Noya gives the area one last rundown. It seems they didn’t leave anything, so he climbs on after and wraps his arms around Yaku’s waist to keep them steady, as he always had. But this time, Yaku doesn’t go stiff. Instead, he merely slinks into the touch, keeping his arms at Pythios’s neck for support.

There’s a long, tantalizing moment as Pythios stretches his wings and legs, then the three of them leap into the air, going higher and higher until they’re far above the forest’s canopy and the clouds are at their fingertips above.

It’s a few minutes later when Noya feels a tug on his chest, pulling his thoughts from Yaku to the quest ahead of them.

“Are you nervous?” Yaku asks, and Noya feels one of Yaku’s hands slide over his own.

“I don’t know what’s waiting for me there.” Noya admits. “But I’m not nervous. We’ll swoop in, grab the flower, restore your powers, and kick some butt. Together.”

“...You’re right. I guess it’s just nerves that’s getting to me.” Yaku mutters. He smiles, and glances back. “I can’t lose, because I have you.”

Noya’s heart beats once before he grins. “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Hey, this is my first relationship.” Yaku turns his eyes forward once again, his smile so light and happy that it makes Noya’s cheeks blush and hands shake ever so slightly with affection. “Let me experience it- cheesiness and all.”

Noya presses his lips to Yaku’s closed shoulder. “Fine,” he says, hiding his lovesick grin.

  
  


Like the two boys on the back of the dragon, the time flies. Noya and Yaku make idle chit chat along the way, pointing out cool-looking mountains, forests, or rivers. They play games in the air, ask each other about their tribes, and all-around get to know each other better. Every word that spills from Yaku’s mouth reminds Noya of the three he had said only last night, along with the accompanying surge of his heart and his own reckless movement as he rushed to fill the gap between their lips. He has to admit that he still gets shivers just from the memory.

It’s around late afternoon by now. The time’s so much easier to tell now that the pesky rain clouds are completely gone, Noya thinks. Yaku’s dozed off in his arms, Pythios continues to fly at a steady speed, and Noya figures he might just fall asleep, too. Nothing notable has happened since a few hours earlier, when they spotted a lone phoenix flying around a mountain way in the distance. Of course, that wasn’t really notable either. But it  _ was  _ cool to see.

Noya’s eyes are fluttering closed when there’s a strong pull on his chest, this time,  _ downward _ . He and Yaku both jolt, then scurry to regain their balance on Pythios’s back, who stops, wings flapping as he hovers in the same spot midair. He clacks to Noya.

“It’s below us.” Noya explains, heart beating with anticipation. “You ready, Yaku?”

Yaku takes a breath, composing himself, then nods. His hands tighten around Noya’s. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Pythios begins to descend, reaching the treetops in just a few seconds. He dips between the branches, and below them the trees curve outward into an open grove with a canopy above to cover it from aerial view.

Noya almost gags from the smell alone. But the sight is completely horrifying and disgusting on it’s own.

_ Blood, _ exactly as the story had described, except  _ way  _ more horrible in person. The grove looks almost like an old battlefield, the sickening smell of death and warfare lingering in the air. The bright crimson blood spots cover almost every inch of grass, illuminated by subtle patches of sunlight drifting through the trees, and barring a circular area in the middle, with one stem of grass reaching a foot higher than the rest. It looks as though a flower was plucked off the end. Pythios lands near it, careful to not step in the sea of blood, and Yaku and Noya slide off.

“Where do you think the cave is?” Yaku asks, trying to look around. Noya notices his hands are trembling and pale. He takes them in his own, for support.

“It has to be around here somewhere,” Noya gulps, searching for the fabled cave, but all he can see around them are trees and dense forest. “Do you want to look around?”

Yaku cracks a nervous smile. “I’d really not step in this,” He gestures around at the ground. “But maybe there’s something we need to do first? Like prove ourselves?”

“What’d the legend say?”

“It said Morisuke planted guardians around the jasmine to protect it.” Yaku answers, staring at Noya’s hands around his own. “It’d make sense if there were different trials. Like one of mind, strength, courage, or something cool like that. We could pass them with flying colors and make way for home.”

“Easy! There’s no need to worry!” Noya reassures, grinning.

Yaku glances up, and Noyas convinced he’s going to give one of his heart-melting smiles again, when the natural light in the grove fades, as if the trees are blocking almost all sunlight. Noya flinches, squeezing Yaku’s hands. He can still see the basic outline of him and Pythios, and the dragon’s icy eyes, but otherwise it’s dark. He only hears the rustling of tree branches in the wind.

Yellow light flares up from one edge of the grove. More balls of similar yellow light apparate from different ends of the grove, and suddenly, they’re surrounded by these mysterious orbs, flickering, pulsing, and gleaming beautifully. Noya notices how the light falls onto Yaku’s face as his eyes and mouth open slightly.

“Will-o’-the-wisps.” Yaku whispers, turning to Noya. The will o’ wisps spin and jump around in the air, shadows casting as their light shifts, and sounds of high pitched giggles hang densely in the air. A particular one in front of them floats forward, shining brighter.

“Travelers! Travelers!” The will o’ wisp’s voice says, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

A second will o’ wisp joins the first. “Will they pass the test? Will they pass the test?”

Yaku turns. “See, a test. There’s something we have to do first,” He notices, then turns to the will o’ wisps. “Will we be able to reach the cave after this test?”

A third will o’ wisp floats up, this one more of a golden yellow color. “Of course you’ll be able to! What kind of guardians would we be if we didn't let you through?” The wisp leaps up into Noya’s face, startling him, then circles Yaku, and lastly, Pythios. “My name’s Terushima!” It exclaims excitedly, still twirling around the dragon. “I’m the leader of the Johzenji Clan of Wisps!”

“Wait, you have names?” Noya asks, reaching out his hand when Terushima flies closer. The wisp settles on his palm, Noya only feeling a light breeze despite the appearance of golden flames.

“We’re spirits of the past,” Terushima says. “We don’t have physical bodies anymore. But a long time ago, when we died, our souls turned into these. And only recently we’ve been recruited for this job!”

“How long is ‘recently’?” Yaku asks. Terushima turns in thought.

“Only about, um… one thousand, eight hundred and sixty-three years. Or was it sixty-four?”

“Sixty-four.” Another wisp confirms.

“Thanks, Tsuchiyu! Anyways, we should be preparing for the old nineteen-hundred celebration, not handling some passerby.”

Noya watches Yaku frown. “We’re not passerby. We really need to make it into the cave.”

“ _ Really? _ Lookie here, guys, we got a determined bunch!” Terushima edges them on, floating back into the circle of wisps. “Listen. All you have to do is play and win our little game, no big deal. But if you fail, I sadly have to say that you’re going to be celebrating the big 2k. Oh, and of course, everything after that.” Giggles draw out from the crowd of will o’ wisps. “Except for you, Mr. Dragon, but I think our mistress would  _ adore  _ you roasted on a stick if your buddies here lose.” Pythios growls and lowers into a fighting stance, his nostrils flared with smoke drifting out already, amusing Terushima.

“We accept your challenge,” Noya declares, and the wisps whirl in delight.

“Alright!” Terushima announces. “You two will have approximately ten minutes. After the time is up, you win. And if we manage to corrupt you all and steal your souls within that time, then we win! Bobata’s the referee. Oh, and the dragon doesn’t get to play.” One wisp floats over to the middle of the grove, where there’s no blood on the ground, and stays there.

Terushima continues. “It’s simple, really. We invade your minds and make you go crazy from all of your painful emotions and memories, then we take your souls. You just have to have enough mental stability to survive.” Noya gives a worrying glance to Yaku, who mirrors the expression. “Time starts now!” Terushima yells, the will o’ wisp crowd rushing forward and beginning to circle around them.

“Noya, why’d you have to blindly accept like that…?” Yaku asks, voice wavering. “Neither of us are in the best condition right now.” His eyes dart warily to the wisps surrounding them, eerily inching closer.

Noya pulls Yaku tight in a hug, holding him close. “It’ll be okay, Yaku.” He whispers, feeling him relax. “I’m not going to let them take you.”

“I don’t know. They didn’t make it sound easy, that's for sure.” By now the will o’ wisps have completely disappeared, except for the one referee who floats at one edge of the grove, the only source of light now that the trees completely block out the sun. They can’t see where the others are now, but Noya can feel a ghost of a presence on the nape of his neck. He shivers, and a feeling of dread settles deep in his body. “Did you feel that?” Yaku asks, burying his face in Noya’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Noya answers simply.

The time ticks by slowly, the boys getting almost no indication of however much they have left. Noya doesn’t want to admit, but the most painful of memories are bubbling up, now. He’s remembering how Gaia died protecting him. He’s remembering the loneliness without her, and the weeks stretching into months stretching into even  _ years _ , before he reached the Karasuno tribe, and he was taken under their wing.

“How are you holding up?” Noya asks, and Yaku doesn’t answer, instead he trembles. His hands are shaking  _ hard _ at his back and Noya can feel his labored breaths.

“I’m sorry.” He breathes a few moments later. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“We can get through it,” Noya says, patting Yaku’s back. His hands came up to rest in his hair. “Deep breaths. Don’t let it get to you. That’s only what they want.”

“No!” Yaku yells out of sheer panic, scrambling to push Noya away. When Noya glances up, feeling a loose heartstring pluck, he sees the desperation in Yaku’s eyes, that of a scared animal. His skin is deathly pale and his whole body shakes with fear as he grips his fingers in his hair. “You’re just trying to make me your… puppet… you power-hungry  _ monster!” _ Yaku gasps, chest heaving with despair. Noya tries to block out the harsh words, glancing away.

“Yaku… what happened to you before you arrived at Nekoma…?” Noya asks, an uneasy feeling that Yaku’s memories of that time are returning.

_ “I hate you!” _ Yaku screeches, taking a few steps backward. Noya knows it’s just the will o’ wisps playing their game, but he can still feel his mind and heart on the brink of shattering into a thousand pieces. He gulps.

“No, you don’t, Yaku…  _ listen _ …” Noya reaches out a hand to Yaku, who slaps it away.

“You’re just like him! You’re stealing my emotions to get closer to that damned  _ flower!” _ Yaku continues. “You  _ know _ its power. And you’re just using me!”

“Five minutes left.” The referee wisp calls out from the edge of the grove. There’s hushed giggles amongst the invisible ones as they break Yaku. Noya doesn’t want to think about how much fun they’re having.

Noya pushes away any of the memories that the wisps send at him, and ignores the whispers in his ears. He takes a deep breath to control himself as Yaku edges away.

“I’m leaving, Nishinoya. I’ve had  _ enough _ of this. You mean nothing to me, and I know that I mean nothing to you.”

“Yaku, that’s wrong!” Noya yells, scrambling to keep him there, to hold onto one last shred of hope. “Please, just  _ listen  _  to me, hold out for another five minutes. Fight the wisps, for me.”

When their eyes meet, Noya can  _ feel _ the icy glare settle on his skin and shiver down his back. “No, you listen to  _ me, _ Nishinoya. Leave me alone, or I’ll make you.”

Noya fists ball up at his sides. “Make me,” he spits.

A split second passes before Noya registers the hard thud of his back on the hard dirt and the grass palming the skin on his neck. Fingers wrap around his throat, pushing forcefully and Yaku’s sitting on his chest, malice etched in his eyes.

Noya can’t breathe. He tries to draw in choking breaths, but Yaku’s hold on him is strong, and he’s beginning to panic. He blinks back tears.

“Your life is disgusting.” Yaku hisses. “Let me end it for you.”

Noya’s vision is fading quickly, and his arms tingle, but he reaches his right hand up. He holds it in front of Yaku’s loose shirt collar.

“Two minutes.” The referee calls.

Noya immediately fists a hold of Yaku’s shirt, causing a look of confusion to cross his face, and yanks down. Their lips scrape together harshly, but it’s enough to completely calm Yaku, who relaxes his grasp of Noya’s throat. He appreciates being able to breathe once again, and feels Yaku begin to tremble. Tears fall onto Noya’s cheeks, and he’s sure they’re not his.

When they pull away, and Yaku helps Noya stand, all the wisps surround them, glowing dully. Terushima dips forward.

“Time end,” he mutters solemnly. “I have to admit, you two fared well. But we’ll never beat you with that nasty trick of yours, Nishinoya Yuu.”

Despite being shaken up pretty bad, Noya manages a grin. He sees Yaku smile as well. “Maybe if you guys had focused on me a little bit more, you could’ve done it. But I think seeing Yaku completely break down almost destroyed me, too.” Noya admits, and Yaku’s face turns pink. His hand squeezes Noya’s.

“We tried!” One of the other wisps yells. “Your mind is strong, Nishinoya! It was tough work to crack it! On the other hand, Yaku’s was no problem, he was on the edge of breaking after all these new emotions! We just amplified all the hate and directed it towards you!”

Yaku’s still trembling. “Thanks for that, by the way.” He mumbles, and Terushima giggles.

“I guess we’ll see you two around!” He announces. “The cave will open up at the northern edge of the grotto in ten minutes. Compose yourself until then and head on inside, you final trial awaits.”

“They’re going to see the mistress! They’re going to see the mistress!” All of the wisps echo as their lights begin to dull, swirling in the air.

“They definitely didn’t have the same amount of mental resilience as the other guys who were here only just earlier.” Terushima adds to the group.

“Good luck! Good luck!” Every wisp calls out as they disappear completely, their light and voice seeming to fade from existence. But surely, Noya thinks, they won’t be gone forever.

When the tree’s canopy unwinds, and the sunlight is let back in once again, Yaku collapses into Noya’s arms, gasping and sobbing into his chest. Noya hugs him tight, feeling his own heart pound with relief.

“I’m so sorry,” Yaku breathes, “I didn’t mean any of that. They made me say it. I was weak. I am weak.”

“Don’t say that. You’re amazing for surviving.” Noya’s hands tangle in Yaku’s hair.

“Thanks to you.” He mumbles, wiping at his eyes.

They end up standing there for a while, Pythios behind each of them for support. None of them say anything, Yaku and Noya recover from the wisps’ harsh game. Noya intends on pushing the memories of Gaia back, and they recede with ease. Yaku’s only shaking slightly, now, but he breaks the silence.

“I remembered.” He says abruptly. “About what happened before I joined Nekoma.”

Noya pulls away slightly to look at him, and his eyes are cast down.

“When I was just a kid, set apart from my parents to follow my own path to a tribe, it was a tough road. I only had a sliver of air magic to sustain me, and I almost died multiple times. One day, a man approached me, from who knows where. And he offered lots of power. Being the idiot I was, I accepted, and he handed over my staff, said a quick chant, and disappeared. I never saw him again.” Yaku explains. “The wisps reminded me of my foolishness, letting him use me. I was just his little plaything.”

“Until recently.” Noya continues. “Do you know why all your magic’s gone now?”

Yaku shakes his head. “I don’t. Maybe he released us all from it, somehow. Or maybe something else happened, we can’t be sure.”

“Wait, Yaku, l did you catch onto what Terushima was saying when he disappeared? That some other guys were here earlier? Since their sense of time is so screwed up, maybe ‘earlier’ was a few days ago, when you first fainted.” Noya says excitedly.

“I don’t know. They did also mention a ‘mistress’ twice.” Yaku adds.

“Whoever she is, it can’t be good.” Noya says. “And if the ‘tests’ have a scaling difficulty, then we’ll be in for a rough time.”

“I promise I won’t try to choke you again,” Yaku jokes, and Noya smiles, hugging him closer again. Pythios hums happily and prances through the grass, despite the blood.

There’s a rumbling sound, like an earthquake, and Noya and Yaku pull back to witness the entrance of a cave, rising ominously from the surface of the ground. When it settles, they can see the glow of rich, luminous mosses and mushrooms, enticing them to enter. Pythios walks over, and scans the inside for danger, then clicks.

“There’s nothing harmful at the entrance,” Noya translates, grabbing Yaku’s hand and pulling him forward as they trudge towards the cave. “There’s no point in waiting. Let’s go!”

Yaku smiles, squeezing his hand and following, though not quite with much enthusiasm as Noya. “Yeah,” he says, “let’s go.”

Pythios leads the hike into the cave, as to protect the boys. Noya feels a gasp leave his mouth as the sight of the cave surrounds him- high ceilings as they descend, glittering crystals which shift with light, rich mosses growing and overtaking into every nook and intake of the wall, and glowing mushrooms peeking out from the cracks in rocks. He notices stalactite dripping from the ceiling, onto stalagmite which he avoids below. He sees Yaku smile again at his amazement, and feels his hand squeeze.

“You live in a cave, dummy.” Yaku reminds him, and Noya grins.

“Not one that’s this pretty,” He blurts out. “Like you!”

Yaku turns to hide his blush. “S-shut up,” he mumbles, but he’s smiling anyways. Pythios turns his head to look back at the two of them, and clacks cheerfully.

Soon enough they enter a rather large opening of the cave, displaying a rainbow of colored mosses on the wall, and matching mushrooms on the ground. There’s a figure, sitting on a rock ahead, but they can’t see them very well. Noya notices an opening to another room at the end of the chamber, shrouded in darkness as no moss is placed there to illuminate it. Pythios sees the figure, and lowers into a fighting stance, growling.

“How nice of you three to arrive.” The figure says. Based on the voice, it seems to belong to a girl. “Come in.” She continues.

It’s  _ familiar _ to Noya.

Pythios edges forward, Yaku and Noya following, their hands dropping from each other’s as they both realize they had been holding them the entire walk down into the cave. The girl turns around, and now they can see her- and more importantly the nine tails which swish curiously in motion behind her. Noya doesn’t have to be told that there’s a kitsune in front of him.

“It’s been terribly lonely here,” she drones, twirling a short lock of brunette hair around her finger, “but I guess I have to test you three now. You have, somehow, managed to survive my wisps. If that wasn’t enough to kill you, then I guess I’ll have to do it myself. Tch, how typical of Yuuji to leave the work to me.” Her mouth twitches into a frown.

Her voice itself is magic. Despite the cold and edge of her words, the melodic sound settles deep in the cave, like a trace. The mosses glow brighter when she speaks. The mushrooms change colors. And the familiarity bruns stronger in Noya’s chest. He gives a glance to Yaku, who does the same. The situation is fishy, that’s for sure.

“Who are you?” Yaku asks cautiously. She stands.

“My name is Misaki Hana.” A white dress pools at her ankles, exposing bare feet. Red markings run up each arm, and nine brown fox tails surround her, each adorned with jewelry and decorations, making her seem more majestic than she probably is. Her matching brown hair is clipped short with bangs, and brown eyes reflect the light of the mosses. “Though I believe someone in this room shall recognize me.” Her eyes flick to Noya, so calm that it frightens him slightly.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t…” Noya mumbles, and Yaku glances over, frowning.

Misaki crosses her arms. “And you even brought  _ her _ along? Are you  _ trying _ to get yourself killed?”

Noya feels his heart pound, and he glances over at Yaku nervously. “W-what do you mean,  _ ‘her’ _ ?” Yaku’s giving him a scared look, and even Pythios is noticeably concerned.

“Take off your jacket, Nishinoya Yuu.” Misaki commands, each word punctuated. Noya grips the edges of it and pull it off, throwing it to the ground, although the bandages still completely cover his torso, neck, and arms. Misaki’s eyes narrow.

“N-Noya…?” Yaku asks. “What’s going on? Why do you know her?” Pythios hums something worriedly, also. Misaki’s gaze snaps to Yaku.

“This isn’t about you, Yaku Morisuke.” She hisses, then turns her attention back to Noya. “Take off the bandages, and show Yaku, if you care about him so much. He has told you the full length of his secret. Now it is time for you to do the same.”

“And what if I don’t?” Noya challenges, expression gravely serious.

“Then you’ll die. On the spot. So I suggest that if you want even just a  _ sliver  _ of chance at life, you take off those bandages. And you tell Morisuke what actually happened when Gaia ‘died’.”

Noya fingers tug at the bandages. There’s a moment where he hesitates, not sure. Misaki’s glare is deadly serious, and he knows he has no choice in opposing. It can’t be that bad, right?

He looks over at Yaku, and smiles, then rips them off completely. They fall at his feet.

“Noya…?” Yaku mutters. “What… happened… to you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Yaku Morisuke can’t believe his eyes.

He  _ knows _ Noya, he tells himself. He  _ thought _ he had the dragon keeper all figured out by now. He knows his emotions, his habits, his life. Noya didn’t have any more secrets after Gaia’s death.

Except he did.

Because now Yaku stared at a pair of golden dragon wings, unfurling from his back, full of the same color of scales, which even reach up to his neck and wrists. Noya hair spikes up, except for the one, odd lock of golden hair which falls over his nose. He avoids eye contact with Yaku, and instead stares at the ground. Even Pythios seems shocked.

“I’m half dragon.” Noya explains, voice unusually quiet. He slips off his gloves, too, and they reveal short, sharp claws fixed on each finger. “It’s Gaia. She gave herself over to me, right before she died.” He finally glances up at Yaku. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“I… I understand.” Yaku says, smiling, even though it’s suddenly a lot to take in. “It’s not something you can just tell everybody.”

Noya looks away, nodding. “It’s painful. Seeing her everyday on me, a constant reminder of the past. Of life before Karasuno, when everything was simple, and I slept under the stars every night with her. When we raced to see who could name the most constellations in a minute. When she flew me across the land, showing me everything that there was to see. And then when she left me, giving me a power that I didn’t understand.” Noya peels off his gloves, which reveal wickedly sharp dragon claws on his fingers. “And  _ you  _ caused it, Misaki.”

Misaki laughs elegantly. “It was just one small curse, which I could have inflicted on anything. The whole thing was simple, really. Gaia was out in the forest one day, close to here. She had stumbled upon my husband, a devoted hunter, who tried to kill her and the human child alongside her. Oh, if only he had succeeded, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Noya frowns, and Yaku places a hand on his shoulder. He can feel the scales underneath his palm. “But Gaia defended her life and Nishinoya’s. And, ultimately, killed my ever so faithful husband. I only made sure to bring her what she had coming.”

Yaku watches Noya blink back tears. “So you just killed her? Straight up just inflicted a curse on her, and made me suffer? I had to watch her life force weaken for a month. She got weaker and weaker each day. And for the last one… she couldn’t even  _ move. _ Th-then she told me,  _ ‘Come here, Yuu. I have a gift.’ _ Those exact words. I still remember them to this day.” Yaku wipes away the tears spilling out on Noya’s cheeks. “Then she started to glow, with a brilliant, white light, and when I came to again, she was gone, and I became  _ this.  _ I became a monster, thanks to you, Misaki. I can’t fit in with the Karasuno tribe. I never will. Because I’m just an outcast, who hides his secret behind the facade of a dragon keeper and layers of clothing.”

“Oh, boo hoo,” Misaki mumbles. “Let’s get past all the sentimental crap. I’m here to judge your strength. If you can beat me, you can get to the jasmine. But, a fair warning, I won’t let you. I mean, it’s not like you guys  _ need  _ it, or anything.”

“Of course we do.” Yaku says. “I need my powers back.”

“Well, I got your emotions back for you already,  and… of course you don’t know about that. Yeah, that guy who ‘used’ you, he’s been dead ever since that day. When the rain started.” Misaki drones. “He was ‘using’ a lot of other people, too. Wanted to steal everyone’s emotions in exchange for power, then get the jasmine and ‘save’ everyone from a curse he had originated again. You were just an unlucky victim, Yaku. The jasmine’s not going to do anything, now that he’s dead and everyone’s stolen emotions have returned. It’s merely a decoration. And I enjoy it, so you three will never pry it from me, even out of my cold, dead hands. But you’re free to try. It’ll give me a nice excuse to end your lives, just like that poor fool who thought he could become the next leader of the Magic Age.”

Yaku’s mind reels.  _ I… was being used?  _ He can’t remember anything from the time he was on his own, he can’t know if what Misaki says is true. He wants to believe her- it’d be so nice, everything coming together, wrapped up with a perfect little bow- but he also doesn’t. He can’t. She has no proof. She’s lying… right?

“No way we’re believing you.” Noya spits. “We’re going to get that flower, and give the people the power they deserved.” Yaku glances over at him nervously, nodding.

Misaki laughs, again. “They  _ deserved _ power? Don’t you realize free power causes an imbalance? With the strong are the weak. And that will  _ always _ stay true. I won’t let you take the jasmine for your twisted idea of utopia.”

“But their power is something they’ve had for years,” Noya adds. “You can’t just rip it away from them after so long, and not give it back. So, I have to do this. For Yaku, and for everyone else who fell victim.” Noya glances over at Yaku, and gives a reassuring smile.

“Because you _ love him, _ ” Misaki mocks in a childish voice. “I’m so sick of this ‘romance’ shit. Yaku, you’ve known the guy for like, a week. Hell, you’ve only had emotions for a week. Is that really enough time to know someone? Think about it. He’s kept his half-dragon secret from you until now, and it would’ve stayed that way if not for me. What if he only has more secrets? What if the real Nishinoya Yuu is nothing like you know now?” She questions. Yaku watches nervously as Noya scowls.

“I’m not. I don’t.” Noya growls. “I would never trick him.”

Misaki giggles- high-pitched and shrill. Like a young girl, a toddler, a baby. “And how is he supposed to know?”

“I’m willing to throw away my life in battle, for him.” Noya decides. “I’ve gone all this way, for him. I’m going to get past you, for him.” He looks at Yaku, brown eyes shining. “I think that’s enough proof, right there.” Noya grins. All Yaku can do is stand there as his heart pounds.

“I love him.” Noya says. “Nothing will change that.”

Yaku smiles, but Misaki only rolls her eyes.

“Let’s end this lovey-dovey crap. Are you ready to battle me, Nishinoya?” She asks.

Noya nods, glancing at Yaku for the last time before it commences. “Of course.” He says, lowering into a fighting stance. Misaki smirks.

She begins to blow with a dull light, until she’s completely in fox form, still adorning the decorated nine brown tails and red markings across her fur. In a flash, Misaki lunges forward at Noya, who pushes Yaku out of the way to avoid getting hurt. Pythios jumps to the side of the cave, too, while Noya takes a direct hit. Yaku notices Misaki’s foreleg wreathed in black.

“Too slow.” She says, turning and summoning two will o’ wisps, but Noya grabs her by the fur at her neck and hurls her across the chamber, and the wisps disperse.

“I won’t let you win.” Noya growls, covering the black markings on his stomach with one hand. Misaki perks up and chants something quickly, the black on Noya turns white, and he too is thrown backwards, landing in front of the entrance to the opening.

Yaku sends a nervous glance to Pythios. He equally returns it. Noya and Misaki both struggle to stand up.

“I have to admit, you’re strong.” The kitsune laughs, summoning more wisp minions to surround her. “But you’re no match for my bewitching.”

“Bring it on,” Noya growls, and the two rush forward, engaging in combat once again. It’s a blur of action, and Yaku’s not sure that he can keep up with it all, his eyes following whenever Noya gives a strike or receives one. Yaku finds his heart skipping a beat whenever he hears Noya cry out in pain, or his hands shaking whenever Noya gains leverage, only for Misaki to rip it out of his grasp. Yaku never knew the thrill of battle extended to even the sidelines, and he vaguely remembers what it was like to watch his tribe in combat, when he was back with them what seems like so long ago. He didn’t feel the rush that he feels now.  _ If only he could do something _ , he thinks, _ anything to help Noya _ . Yaku can tell that Pythios feels the same.

When Noya and Misaki separate, only the sounds of their panting echo throughout the chamber. They’re both equally beat up- Yaku notices. If only he still had his powers, they’d have the advantage. If only he still had his powers, their lives wouldn’t be in danger at all.

If only he had still had his powers, he probably never would have met Noya, nor would he had learned to love him.

“Nishinoya Yuu.” Misaki demands, voice loud and so powerful that it commands the attention of all.  Even the mosses seem to turn in the direction of her voice, and the mushrooms blink with light as crumbles of rock skitter down the dank walls. “You hold a heart and body of dragon scales. I cannot hurt you without equally risking my own life. But I can hurt those you love.” She turns to Yaku, brown eyes sharp and apathetic.

Only when it’s too late do they realize.

  
  


Noya watches as Misaki, in an instant, is on the other side of the cave, standing behind Yaku, now back in her human form. Her entire left forearm is wreathed in black, hand clasped into a fist over her heart. The red marks all up her arms are shining.

But he doesn’t know what to do as he watches Yaku collapse to the ground, three large, black marks across his chest, ripping through is light shirt and beyond it. The surrounding skin shrivels, dying. The sight of Yaku slowly hanging on, life weakening, is enough to break Noya.

But the screams, they  _ destroy _ him.

Noya’s heard his dragons wailing in pain before, he’s heard his tribe members in the midst of battle. Each time it wrenches a hold of his heart, and doesn’t let go.

But this,  _ this _ is way worse.

Yaku’s whole body convulses as his arms shakily support him underneath, ready to give out at any moment. Noya feels himself rush forward, Pythios at his heels, and he reaches Yaku just in time for him to collapse in his arms. Pythios growls at Misaki as she turns around.

“It’s only one curse.” She says. “The same one that killed Gaia. Just... a little  _ faster _ , this time.”

Yaku’s voice falters, and he resorts to heavy, labored breaths as he sets his forehead on Noya’s shoulder. “Please, run.” He whispers, breath hot, and Noya feels tears not only on his shoulder but also bubbling up into his own throat, stinging, and pushing at his eyes.

“I would never leave you.” Noya wraps his arms around Yaku, not caring if the inky black of the curse drips onto his own bare skin, burning like acid. Yaku’s hands trace the scales on his back in return, his fingers poking at Noya’s wings. He holds back the tears with even more force. Crying now wouldn’t help. Noya has to be strong. “Never.” His voice breaks.

“Save yourself.” Yaku lifts his head weakly, light brown eyes shining in contrast to the rest of his dying body. Noya can’t stop from crying, now, as tears trickle down his face. Yaku wipes them away with shaking fingers. “I’m going to die. Please, Noya, run.”

The reality of it all still hasn’t hit Noya yet. Yaku is dying in his arms, with no hope for him left. A deadly, bitter kitsune looms behind him, which the only thing protecting him from her is Pythios. And if Pythios was injured, too, Noya probably wouldn’t ever forgive himself.

“We can defeat her,” Noya whispers, voice broken, full of despair. “We can heal you with the jasmine, right? We can go back, we can live again, like before.” He tries to convince himself. “It’s going to be okay.” He’s smiling, attempting to mask every horrible emotion and possibility that rushes through his head, trying to deny the truth of it all. Yaku manages a smile, too, and for one second Noya can believe. He can hope.

The curse is spreading throughout Yaku’s body, turning his veins black like some terrible infection. His breaths are failing, his eyes are beginning to glaze over, and he arms can’t support himself on Noya for much longer.

“...I love you.” Yaku breathes, before collapsing, for the final time. Noya feels his last pant of breath, his eyelids closing, and movements stilling.

Yaku Morisuke is dead.

Noya closes his eyes, letting the world drown out. Pythios seems to growl harshly behind him, and Misaki gives a shrill laugh. There’s footsteps, but Noya doesn’t care. He only focuses on his own heart beating, beating out of his chest. He wishes he could rip it out, right now, and stop it. He wishes he could get rid of the wave of despair that’s rolling over him, all-consuming.

To him, everything feels empty. It’s like that moment before a terrible storm rolls in, and the Earth is holding her breath as the first drop of rain collects in the sky, or the millisecond before he’s about to leap into the air and take flight. Except that moment lasts forever. Part of him wants to believe than when he comes back to reality, Yaku’s going to be awake; alive. They’ll be sitting in his cave, both happy and okay, like nothing had ever gone wrong. Like they hadn’t gone searching for this stupid jasmine, and they had just accepted reality and continued living. Noya wishes everything could be as simple as that. But as he feels the heavy weight on him, both metaphorically and physically, he knows it can’t be true. It will never be true.

Slowly, he opens his eyes, and pushes Yaku off of his chest. He can’t bear to glance down. Noya turns, and Misaki is wearing a wide grin, uncursed hand covering her mouth as to stifle laughter.

“Twice now, I’ve destroyed you, Nishinoya Yuu.” She giggles like a little girl, voice high. “How does it feel, having someone you love die, again? Now it is time to end your own life. Follow Gaia and Yaku into hell.”

“You act as if Gaia’s mistake hurt you.” Noya says. He sounds dull, he realizes.

Misaki paces to the other side of the chamber. “I guess you wouldn’t have picked up on it if I didn’t tell you, since you’re so  _ dumb.”  _ Her eyes stare at the ground. “Terushima Yuuji.” She whispers, then glances up at the ceiling, as if to signal to the wisp, but he doesn’t come. Her head flicks back to Noya, staring coldly, gaze sharper than the claws on his fingers. “My loyal husband. We were both poorer than dirt, at the time, scraping by with what we could.”

“Terushima said he’s been a will o’ wisp for almost two thousand years, now.”

Misaki’s eyes narrow. “I didn’t want to do that to him. But I’m very skilled at manipulating memories. I made him, and my other children, think they had all been alive since the dawn of magic.” Before Noya can say something, she continues, voice softer, now. “And yes, they are all our children. We couldn’t... provide for them.”

Noya doesn’t reply. Misaki sighs, stroking a mushroom on a rock with her cursed hand, the one that was used to kill Yaku. “He promised me, that day. He said he would hunt something so extravagant, that we’d be rich, and could finally live like we had always wanted. His chance came when he found Gaia...”

“You’re  _ sick _ , for trying to kill her.” Noya spits. But he knows. He knows that deep down, behind Misaki’s mask of hate, and anger, she’s just as broken as he is. She’s lost the only people she had ever loved. And Noya… he has, too.

“No. We had only tried to do what we could to survive.” Misaki responds, gulping, as if she was swallowing down emotion. “And for that, Yuuji died in my arms. I reincarnated him as wisp, hoping it would solve my problem. But he forgot about me, and our life. Our...  _ family _ . So I simply told him he’d been a wisp for a long time, and I was his mistress. He and the others believed me. I, on the other hand, had to watch him, everyday. I stuck by his side while all he knew of was being a wisp.” Misaki covers her face with her hands. “Surely, now, you can understand why I want you dead.”

“Your past doesn’t excuse your actions.”

“I can say the same for you. You got Yaku killed.”

Noya’s heart pangs. “I’ll kill you for killing him.” He isn’t sure that he means those words. At this point, he’s just talking. To excuse the reality of the corpse lying on the cave’s floor.

“Have fun trying. If you kill me, Yaku stays dead.” Misaki's brown eyes glint.

Noya forces himself to look back at Yaku. He resists the urge to break. It doesn’t matter. He’s already broken. “What do you mean?”

“Are you not familiar with a curse? They wear off after a select amount of time. For poor Morisuke, here, he’ll be alive again soon. He’ll be in excruciating pain only able to be cured by the highest levels of healing magic, but he’ll be alive again, nonetheless. It’s a shame, you won’t be able to see him again.”

“You said it yourself that you weren’t going to kill me.” Noya notes.

“And I’m not going back on that.”

Footsteps. But Misaki isn’t moving, and neither is Noya or Pythios. They echo from the far exit, opposite of where the three entered at first. A figure approaches, but Noya can’t make anything out unless they were to step into the light of the mosses and mushrooms.

“I’m surprised.” The figure says. The voice is foreign, and deep. “You kept the deal, Hana.”

“What am I supposed to do when you hold your sword to my neck?” She replies, sighing. Her arms cross, and she turns to the figure, whose voice sounds like it belongs to a guy. “Come out. Don’t leave Nishinoya in suspense.”

“Nishinoya, huh?” He inquires. Noya can see him grin. “The kid from Karasuno? He’s the one who abducted Yaku from us? No way.”

“Stop playing games, Kuro. We knew who it was from the beginning.” Another voice says, much more subdued. The name ‘Kuroo’ really makes Noya’s head reel. He can’t remember where he had heard it.

_ “I don’t think so. Then again, the only times we’re in contact with Nekoma are skirmishes. And that one time Daichi went to negotiate a treaty with the chiefs of each tribe, but the chief of Nekoma is a tall, slender guy with messy black hair by the name of  _ Kuroo  _ Tetsurou, and I know for a fact that this is not him,” _ Noya remembers Suga saying once.

_“_ Kuroo Tetsurou _. Kozume Kenma. Yamamoto Taketora. Kai Nobuyuki. Fukunaga Shouhei. Inuoka Sou. Haiba Lev. Shibayama Yuuki. Elder Nekomata Yasufumi… and last, at the very back of the file is our mystery guy, Yaku Morisuke.”_ Suga had read off from the documents, from days before. To Noya, it feels like years ago.

__ _ “We always have problems with Fukurodani. It’s not just that they’re strong, it’s also the fact that our chiefs joke around with each other all the time. And then they get into useless arguments about the smallest thing and, boom, we’re in another ‘war’. Though it’s really just a skirmish. Kenma yells at Bokuto and  _ Kuroo  _ and tells them to cut it off, then it’s over after about five minutes.” _ Yaku had explained, back when the two of them were flying atop Noya’s dragons.

__ _ “I can’t remember anything before I arrived at Nekoma. And the only member who was there at the time and has remained is  _ Kuroo _.” _

__ _ “Well, let’s see if he remembers anything useful.” _

__ _ “No way. He’d kill you if he found out you’ve been harboring me in your dragon cave. He’s extremely protective of everyone in the tribe.” _ Noya recalls his and Yaku’s previous conversation, the day before they had left on their journey, when he had mentioned him.

Everything clicks when Kuroo steps forward.

His shaggy, black hair sticks up and falls unattractively over one side of his face. He’s wearing decorated armor, except pools of dark blue cloth hang around his legs like a skirt, and black sleeves reach to his wrist, hands bandaged as if it served as cheap gloves. A sword hangs at his belt, sheathed. Kuroo laughs, still grinning as if Noya’s an old friend, but his eyes show the truth. The other guy stands smaller at Kuroo’s side, hair black at the roots but dyed to a yellow color elsewhere. His eyes are sharp, bright, and unforgiving as he stares down Noya. He seems like more of a calculating intimidating- someone who’d rather think up a plan to kill you than using brute force. He wears simple clothes and a scarf which covers his mouth, but holds a tall staff, adorned with a glowing violet orb and one, light blue feather.

“Come on, Kenma, cheer up.” Kuroo elbows the smaller man- Kenma- causing him to frown. “We’re finally getting Yaku back.”

Kenma sighs, and brings his left hand- which isn’t holding his staff- up to the orb, and his fingers dip inside, causing the surface to ripple as if the orb atop the wood was only just a floating sphere of water, held up with magic. The violet color covers Kenma’s fingers and he rubs some on his left cheek in a strange pattern. Noya’s silent as he watches Kenma flick it at Yaku, and it lands in dots across the scars on his chest. Then, he holds his hand at his side.

“Noya.” Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “What have you been doing these past few days?”

“What does it matter to you?” Noya spits harshly, and Kuroo laughs again.

“You stole Yaku from us. We’re just here to reclaim him.” He answers, and the sigil on Kenma’s cheek lights up, a bright violet amidst the dark rocks. The color on Yaku’s chest lights up, too, and the curse within his skin fades, also receding from Misaki’s arm. Breath fills Yaku’s lungs. But he doesn’t wake up. Not yet.

Kenma wipes the sigil on his cheek away with his scarf. “The curse is gone.” His voice is slightly muffled by the fabric. “There won’t be any long lasting effects. He’ll be fully conscious in ten minutes.” Kenma tugs at Kuroo’s sleeve. “We have to go before then.”

“Why?” Noya asks. “Can’t I see him when he wakes up?”

Kenma shakes his head. “We’ll be leaving. I have the teleport portal back to the village set up already, and the jasmine’s contained safely. I’m sure you’ll be able to make it back to your tribe fine, Nishinoya.”

Noya’s gaze draws to Yaku, who’s  _ alive _ again. He really can’t believe that not too long ago, Yaku was dead in his arms. But now, he’s laying on the floor peacefully, chest rising and falling with each breath. And in just a moment, he’s going to be ripped away again.

“No.” Noya says defiantly. “You can’t take him.”

“He’s a member of the Nekoma tribe.” Kuroo replies sharply. “Will his heart lay with his family or some guy who seduced him in less than a week?”

Noya frowns. “I didn’t  _ seduce  _ him.”

“Call it what you may,” Kuroo waves his hand, “but I’ve been watching you two. Ever since you left for your journey, we’ve been just a few steps behind. The griffins were only a warning. And I think it’s time Yaku comes home.”

“He is home. With me.” Noya replies, and Kuroo’s eyebrows raise.

“There’s just no getting through to you, huh?” He asks, drawing his sword from its sheath, glimmering with luminous light. Then the blade is engulfed by shadows. “Submit. Or I’ll use force.”

“Never.” Noya whispers.

In an instant, he’s thrown against the far wall of the cave, a sharp blade to his neck. The shadows of the curse seep into his skin, and the pain trickles in slowly, like the first few raindrops of a storm. Pythios whimpers from somewhere on the other side of the chamber. Kuroo’s nose is almost pressing against his own.

“Kenma, take Yaku back to the portal. I’ll handle dragon boy here.” Kuroo shouts, his breath hot. Noya can hear footsteps, and there’s a violet glow from behind Kuroo’s head, then more footsteps. He grits his teeth and turns his attention to the dark knight only a few inches in front of him.

“Let him do what he wants to.” Noya growls.

“He’s a member of Nekoma. We  _ always  _ have each other’s backs, no matter what. I’m only here to protect him.” Kuroo says.

“Protect him? From what, me?”

“Exactly.”

Instinctively, Noya’s hand shoots up, claws outstretched, but Kuroo catches his wrist with one hand and sinks part of the curse into his neck. Noya coughs, it feels as though his throat is filling with heavy smoke, and his breaths are harsh as he tries to inhale whatever oxygen he can. A sharp pain stabs from inside his chest whenever he does. He can hear Kuroo laughing.

“Goodbye, Noya.” Kuroo waves his hand again as he walks away, swinging his sword with the other. “See you never.” He lifts the curse, but before he enters the back room of the chamber, he turns to Misaki, observer of the whole fight.

“I almost forgot.” Kuroo mutters, then he lifts his blade, quickly chanting a spell. Misaki’s red marks up her arm begin to glow.

“What- Tetsurou, no!” Misaki wails, shaking her arms frantically. “You can’t do this! All you said was to lure in the two, you can’t go back on your word! Cease this now!” Kuroo only grins in response, and disappears into the back room.

“This is for killing Yaku!” Kuroo yells, his voice echoing. There’s one, quick moment when Misaki locks eyes with Noya. Begging. Pleading for whatever sliver of life she might have left. Then, Kuroo snaps, and everything turns white.

  
  


When Noya comes to again, he can breathe.

It’s strange- he had almost forgotten what it felt like. The air is clean and crisp and cold, and he enjoys it. Noya sucks in a few breaths. He notices a breeze, and his hair ruffles.

Something’s pushing at his side. He laughs, pushing it away, but it insists. To be honest, it’s ticklish. Noya feels so light, and so carefree, like everything’s okay in the world. There’s a bird singing, somewhere in the distance. Maybe the bird is high up in the air, and she’s flying back to her nest, ready to feed her hatchlings. Maybe she’s there, and all of her babies are singing, too. Maybe the father’s there, and it’s a happy family. A complete family.

It makes Noya feel  _ empty, _ somehow.

Slowly, he pries open his eyes. Usually, he was a morning person. It’s easy for him to get up and out of bed to start the day. But today is different. The light blinds him momentarily, and he resists any urge to snap them shut. He adjusts.

Noya’s laying in the center of a grove. He realizes, now, that fresh bandages are wrapped around his chest, neck, and arms, and his leather jacket is on, concealing his wings and scales. He can even feel his gloves, tight and constraining around his hands like they always are.

Pythios is next to him. The dragon clicks something, his voice unusually quiet. Noya sits up, and Pythios stares curiously at him.

“What?” Noya asks. Pythios repeats himself.

_ Of course _ , Noya realizes.

Pythios misses Yaku.

Noya strokes his dragon’s wing, and Pythios glances up at the bright, cloudless sky above. Noya doesn’t want to think about it. He now realizes why he’s so  _ empty. _ Yaku’s gone. The one he’d grown so attached to, is gone. Stolen back by his tribe. It’s better than being dead, Noya supposes. The memories trickle back into his mind. Noya really wishes they hadn’t.

The tears come again. Slowly, this time, not like before where it explodes in his chest and crawls into his throat, stinging with the pain of a thousand curses. They’re silent, streaming down his cheeks and dripping down onto green blades of grass. In some ways, they’re the worst kind of all. It’s the sadness that just  _ hits  _ him, like he’s been holding it in for so long. It has clawed at him, for years now, stacking up and up, a tower against the heavens of the sky. And now, with a small push, the tower collapses. There’s no sobbing, no noise. Only the raw emotion of a broken boy who has hidden his secrets and his pain behind a broken smile for too long.

Pythios wraps his entire body around Noya, humming an old lullaby, dating way back to the beginning of history. It reminds Noya of when he was just a kid, sitting under the stars and lulled to sleep by Gaia every night. The tears fall harder.

Time passes. Noya isn’t sure how much. All he knows is that the sun has moved across the sky, the shadows of the trees fall into different places now, and he’s even emptier with the tears gone. It’s just him, Pythios, and the vast blue above. Endless possibility.

“I want to go home.” Noya whispers. His dragon nods.

“I want Yaku to be there, waiting, like this was just a bad dream.” He continues. Pythios glances down.

Noya shakes his head. “We should just get away from this place.”

That Pythios can agree to.

  
  


The first thing Yaku notices when he wakes up is his absence of pain.

The second, is how he’s back at his hut in the Nekoma village. Kenma sits in a chair at his bedside, hands clenched nervously. He visibly relaxes as Yaku opens his eyes.

“Good.” Kenma mutters, quickly lifting Yaku’s shirt to expose his chest. The black marks are faded. “You’re healing. We’ve all been worried.”

“What… happened?” Yaku asks. “The last thing I remember is-”

He stops.

The last thing Yaku remembers is the despair on Noya’s face as he died in his arms.

Everything comes rushing back- the wisps and their dirty mind game, Misaki and her loathing of Noya and Gaia, Noya actually being half-dragon, and the exploding pain of a curse. It takes his breath away, and he scrambles to get out of bed, but Kenma holds him down with surprising force.

“You died.” Kenma answers with a straight face. “I revived you. And we’re back at the village now. Everyone wants to see you.”

“You… were there the whole time?” Yaku mutters. Kenma nods.

“Kuroo and I had been following for a while. We survived the wisps’ game, we made it past Misaki and into the room with the jasmine before you two did. We… actually have it. The jasmine.” Kenma’s eyes flick down. “But I’m not going to use it. I’ve found a way for your powers to return without it. It’ll be like they never disappeared in the first place.”

“Exactly like they never disappeared?” Yaku asks. His mouth is suddenly very dry.

“Exactly.” Kenma confirms. “Is that a problem? Do you not want them back?”

“Kenma.” Yaku whispers. “I…”

“Don’t worry.” Kenma says, standing from his chair. “I’m going to consult Kuroo and Elder Nekomata first. They run the tribe, they’ll know what’s best for it. And what’s best for you.” He walks over to the door, tugging his scarf up. He stops at the threshold. “Whenever you feel better, please come out. They’re all looking forward to hearing directly from you.”

“...I-I will.”

“You left us for a week, Yaku.” Kenma takes one step outside. “For a boy.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Yaku mumbles, but Kenma’s long gone.

He’s alone.

It’s weird.

Yaku’s alone, for the first time since meeting Noya.

He never thought it would turn out this way.

Maybe Noya still thinks he’s dead. Maybe Noya is dead, too. Maybe Noya is crying his eyes out right now, wherever he is in the world. Maybe he doesn’t care at all.

Yaku wishes he could stop his brain from thinking, sometimes.

All he wants to do is sleep.

It’ll help, right?

He can just sleep.

Maybe when he wakes up, Noya will be there.

Maybe it’s all just some bad dream.

Are these tears?

Is this what it’s like to have loved and lost?

Is this what Noya feels all the time?

He should just go to sleep, now.

He tries.

He can’t.

The thoughts nag at him.

He wants Noya.

He  _ needs _ Noya.

Everything hurts.

  
  


When Noya gets back to his sanctuary, he’s surprised to find Suga waiting there, amidst his dragons, petting them and talking to them, laughing and smiling cheerfully like always. Noya smiles, for the first time in what feels like forever. At this point, he’s not sure if it’s genuine or just a mask. Suga waves him over as Pythios lands.

“Hey, Noya! Where have you been? And where’s Yaku?” Suga asks. Noya lets his smile fall at the mention of Yaku, and Suga frowns.

“Oh. I’m sorry, whatever happened.” Suga mutters. Noya nods.

“It’s okay. He’s okay.” Noya stares at the ground. He kicks at a rock with his boot. Suga steps forward and hugs him tight.

“You’re not okay.” Suga notes.

“Yeah.” Noya’s voice breaks. But he doesn’t cry. He’s already let it all out, before the journey back home, just a few days before. Suga’s presence is extremely reassuring.

“I’ll take you up to the tribe. We can discuss what all happened, okay? Then we can do something about this.” Suga offers.

“No. I just want to go to sleep.” Noya says.

“You’re depressed.”

Noya pauses.

“You’re not wrong.” He answers.

“We all worry about your mental health, Noya. And we all love you. Will you please come talk to us? Getting it off your chest will be so much easier than holding it in. We can help you, I promise.” Suga says, rubbing Noya’s back soothingly.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that.” He pulls away, patting Pythios’s side next to him. The dragon starts to hum. “I just need some time. I need to think this through.”

Suga nods. “If you insist.” He studies Noya for a minute, brown eyes scanning, as if he could see directly through Noya. Like he was just glass. Then, Suga smiles. “Whenever you are ready, though, we’re all waiting to see you. You have a room up there just for you, and we’ll be there to help you. Just remember that, please.”

“I will.” Noya agrees. And Suga turns and disappears into the brush of the cliffside, making his way back to the tunnels which lead all the way up to the Karasuno ruins. Part of Noya wants to follow. He wants to see his friends, he needs someone here for him now that he’s alone, but the other part of him realizes how much of a jerk he’s been to them. He’s never bothered to visit. He’s never bothered to care. But even after all of that, Suga assured that they all still have his back. He’s still a part of the family.

A few days. He’ll give himself a few days to rest, and relax with his dragons. He’ll give himself a few days to cope with everything that happened. And after that-

He’ll go up to the Karasuno ruins. He’ll tell everyone what happened.

And most importantly,

He’ll tell them all about Gaia.

  
  


It’s nighttime, now.

Yaku never remembered falling asleep.

The only light that enters his hut is the moonlight, shining through the windows. From his spot in the bed, he can see stars. They’re twinkling, so high up, glimmering like bursts of magic. It’s therapeutic to watch them.

He sees the Draco constellation.

His heart sinks.

Yaku can hear small footsteps outside.  _ But it’s night, _ he thinks.  _ Nobody should be walking through the village. If they wake someone up, they’re going to be in trouble. _

It’s Shibayama who peeks his head in Yaku’s doorway, jumping slightly when he realizes that he’s awake. Yaku manages a small smile before Shibayama can slink away.

“Come in,” he says, and Shibayama mirrors the smile, tiptoeing into the room. He pulls up a chair to Yaku’s bed quietly, and sits down. He doesn’t say anything for a while.

“What’s up?” Yaku asks, trying to sound like everything’s normal. They both know it isn’t.

Shibayama stares at the ground. “I was worried about you. So I snuck out.” He looks up at Yaku and smiles again. Yaku can tell that he’s forcing it. “Ever since you disappeared, it’s been chaos. Kai and Yamamoto couldn’t find you. It was like every last trace of you was erased. Kai couldn’t find a teleport to wherever you were. Yamamoto wanted to sweep the whole forest, just to make sure you weren’t hiding and playing some sick prank on us. But one day, Kuroo located you. He took Kenma and left…” He pauses. “We were all so happy when he brought you back. But he’s not telling us anything. He says he wants to let you have the honors.”

Yaku nods solemnly. “It’s comforting to know you guys all care.” He takes a deep breath. “I guess the only thing I can do is tell you all what happened. So you can all stop having to worry about me.”

Shibayama frowns. “...You seem different, somehow. I can’t put my finger on it.”

Yaku places his hand over Shibayama’s, on the bedside. “These past few days haven’t exactly been the easiest. I’ve learned a lot.”

Shibayama’s frown disappears. “Well… that’s good, I suppose? I’m really anxious to hear your story. Whenever Kuroo’s adamant about something, that’s either a good or a bad sign. Nothing in between.” He chuckles. “I just hope you’re okay.”

Yaku’s voice is quiet. “I just hope I am, too.”

“We have your back, you know?” Shibayama says quickly, his hand squeezing Yaku’s, shaking slightly. “Please, don’t push us away anymore. We love you.” His voice cracks. He takes a deep breath before he can continue. “We love you so, so much. Even if you chose to run away from us for these past few days. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

A moment passes before Shibayama hugs him, and the last of Yaku’s mask of happiness falls. They’re both crying, now, arms shaking and wrapped loosely around each other. It’s the first time Yaku’s really felt love from his tribe, and it hurts. It hurts that he’s missed out on this for twelve years. It hurts knowing how cold he was towards all of them before. But Shibayama’s assurance only hurts him more. His tribe wasn’t someone like Noya, who had only met him after his emotions began to drift back, but instead they endured his harsh and raw personality. And they still loved him nonetheless.

“I’m sorry,” Yaku whispers, wiping at his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Shibayama whispers back, voice sincere. “We’ll always forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.”

And when his eyes are dry once again, Shibayama stands. He wipes the last of the tears away with his wrist, and smiles down at Yaku. “I’m sorry for bothering you this late at night.” He says.

“Don’t be.” Yaku smiles back. Shibayama nods.

“Good night.” He takes a step towards the door. “And please, never again forget that we care.” His hand rests on the doorframe; his back to Yaku.

“I won’t. I promise.” Yaku whispers.

Shibayama slinks back into the night.

Yaku tries not to think about anything- about Noya, or even Shibayama’s kind words that night- and slowly, with only the sound of Shibayama’s footsteps in the far distance and the chirps of the crickets in the autumn grass, he lulls himself into a restless sleep.

  
  


Sibyl’s joined, now.

It’s been a few days since Suga’s offer, and Noya’s still mulling it over. He wants to go up there, he wants to talk to them, he wants to get it all out. But he feels…  _ shame _ . He feels like an idiot, for caring more about Yaku than the rest of his tribe combined. He doesn’t want to disappoint all of them. Who knows what they would think, when he tells them that he was in love. And he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to have to think about Gaia, anymore.

He’s already had to think about her enough over these last few days. When he got back to his cave, for the first time since that morning he left, still together with Yaku, he shrugged off his jacket, and his bandages, and his gloves. And he stared at his reflection in the old mirror he kept in the back room, the room which only he was allowed to enter. He stared at himself. He hated himself, now. He hated his ugly, golden scales, he hated the way his hair stuck up in dragon-mode. He hated his too-large wings, he hated his claws. But, most of all, he hated his weakness. His cowardice. His powerlessness to help Yaku.

And he broke the mirror. He broke the old, dusty, cracked mirror. He told himself it’s okay when his hand cut and bled, his fingers stung with pain. He didn’t want to look at this poor excuse for a man anymore.

So he sat on his bed. And Pythios quietly walked in and sat next to it. Aigle set herself outside the cave. Galen, Pallas, and Krios added themselves at some point, huddled near the entrance. And Eos, poor, sweet Eos cried her eyes out in the nearby forest.

Noya only ate when Aigle nudged fruits into his lap, and it was only a few bites at a time. Sleep was brief, forced, and fitful. When he dreamt, he dreamt of Yaku, lying on the ground, dead, and taunting whispers filled his mind, his ears, his air. He would wake in sobbing hysteria, his mind reeling, eyes hurting from tears and tire, and he wouldn’t fall asleep until hours later for fear of the nightmares which plagued him.

When Sibyl joins, she’s crying. Her milky white eyes are red, now, and her scales underneath them glisten. When Noya looks up at her, she has to look away, then she clicks something. An apology. She’s sorry she sent them into this journey. She’s sorry she started it. She’s sorry that it’s all her fault, Yaku’s gone because of her, Yaku  _ died _ because of her, and Noya is depressed because of her. She sent them to read the story. She sent them to find the jasmine. Noya reaches up and hugs her neck, and she breaks.

“You didn’t cause this, Sibyl.” Noya whispers. “I did.”

Sibyl’s breath hitches and her tears fall harder.

And she sits there with him, with all of the other dragons, for the rest of the day.

The sun sets in front of hues of orange, pink, and blue, making way for the whites of the moon and the stars. Noya’s eyelids are drooping, he doesn't want to go back to the place of his horrors again, when Sibyl whispers to him.

_ ‘ Please, go see your tribe tomorrow.’ _

__ Noya can’t argue to that.

  
  


Night passes with a blink. Noya didn’t have any nightmares while he was asleep, thankfully, but he doesn’t exactly feel refreshed, either. Sibyl’s head in resting on top of Pythios’s back, and both of them are asleep. Aigle smiles at Noya from outside the cave as he sits up, and he notices that every other dragon is fast asleep. He tries to return Aigle’s smile, but it feels so forced.

The first thing he wants to do is cover himself with bandages, and find his jacket and gloves, but he doesn’t. He stands, he walks out to the open air, crisp on his bare chest and back and wings and arms but warm from the autumn sunlight, the sky bright blue and not a cloud to be seen. He stretches his wings, leaps into the air, and he flies.

On a normal day like this, he’d be tending to his dragons. Maybe he’d head down into the forest, to the river. Maybe he’d run into a monster or a person. Maybe he’d see one of his fellow tribe members. For them, most would be training up at the top, probably readying themselves for a small war or a quick skirmish. Maybe they wouldn’t even think about him at all.

Noya flies all the way up to the top of the plateau. He lands on the edge, the ruins of Karasuno spread out in front of him, as huge and old as it always ways. It seems that nothing is there, but he knows there is, deep inside. He starts to walk.

Minutes pass before he enters the part that he recognizes, the center of the headquarters. He still hasn’t seen another living thing. But he knows that in the early morning, everyone gathers in the mess hall for a quick breakfast to start off their day. Together. As a tribe should. Daichi would dish out the day’s news and everyone would discuss it. And then they’d go off to do their own thing before dinner at sunset. The schedule is weird to Noya.

He stands in front of the building which holds the mess hall. He can hear noise, everyone talking, but he can’t make out the conversation. He can tell that it’s as lively as it always his. He has a chance, now, to turn back. He can go back to his cave, in seclusion with his dragons. He can pretend none of this happened. Or he can walk right in. And tell them everything. Because they all deserve to know.

He swallows the last strings of doubt and pushes open the door.

The conversation continues for just one moment. Then, it falls to a hushed stop. Noya can feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he stares at the ground. Seconds, maybe even minutes pass before there’s the squeak of a chair pulling out from the table, and footsteps. Noya feels strong arms wrap him in a hug.

“We’ve missed you, Noya.” Tanaka says, into his ear. Noya’s eyes fall closed.

“I’ve missed you too, Ryuu.” He mumbles. “And all of you. I’m sorry.”

Tanaka pushes away from his friend as Noya’s eyes open. His wings stretch and fill the space behind him, and then he folds them up against his back. Noya doesn’t want to look at everyone, but he forces himself to lift his head. The first thing he sees is Daichi, giving a kind and reassuring smile.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Nishinoya.” He says calmly.

“No.” Noya shakes his head and rubs at his eyes, willing the tears begging to form there to disappear. It’s the first time he’s seen his entire tribe in… a long time. He can’t cry. “I’ve lied to you all. I’ve avoided you all. I’m sorry.”

“Noya, that’s not-” Tanaka starts, but he’s cut off by a noise, a loud clearing of the throat. All attention in the room turns to the source, Ukai Ikkei. Elder of the Karasuno tribe. Noya feels his heartbeat falter. He knows how harsh Elder Ukai could be.

“There’s no doubt that Nishinoya has done those things.” Ikkei says, and Noya winces. He can see Suga frown, slightly. Ikkei sighs, and glances down at his breakfast half eaten in front of him. “And we are a tribe, after all. Tribes stick together, united. That is something Noya hasn’t done.” His words are punctuated, metaphorical stabs to Noya’s heart.

“But he’s here now!” Yamaguchi adds. “If he’s coming now, then why do we even have to  _ think  _ about what he’s done in the past…?”

Ukai Keishin, grandson of the Elder, shakes his head. “It’s not that simple, Yamaguchi.” He mutters. His eyes turn back to Noya.

“I’m here.” Noya says, taking a deep breath and facing each and every one of them. “I just… need you guys, right now. Let’s settle all of that later, please.”

“And where were  _ you  _ when we needed you?” Tsukishima asks sharply. “I don’t  _ ever _ recall seeing you during some of our wars…” Yamaguchi glances at his friend, and frowns.

“Tsukishima, don’t.” Suga says. “Noya’s right. Let’s all just be happy that he’s here.”

“Noya!” Hinata yells as soon as Suga finishes talking, jumping up from his chair to run over and hug Noya tightly. Noya smiles, a little, and rubs Hinata’s hair, the color of the sunset that he recalls from last night. “What’s up with those wings?” He asks, pulling back and poking one of them with a finger. Noya stretches it out.

“I should tell you that.” He says. Asahi pulls out an empty chair next to him, and Noya sits down, Tanaka to his right and Hinata reclaiming his place back on the other side of the long table. Ikkei stares at Noya for a moment, then continues to eat. Then, everyone breaks out in the usual lively conversation.

“It’s nice to see you here again, Nishinoya.” Asahi says with a warm, inviting smile. Noya can’t help but return it.

“So, Noya, what happened?” Daichi asks, drawing his attention, and everyone else’s. The room goes quiet, and Noya chuckles.

“It’s… a long story. I guess I should explain it, huh?” He says, then he stares at the empty plate in front of him. Even if he never shows up at the tribe, they still had this open seat for him. It makes his heart hurt, a little.

“Yes.” Kageyama says. He doesn’t say anything more, his dark blue eyes staring into Noya’s own brown ones. It’s unnerving, at the least.

Noya takes a breath. “I’ve had this ever since before I came here. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been raised by a dragon… a golden dragon. The only golden dragon, actually.” Everyone’s listening to him. “She cared about me a lot, like she was my own mother. One day, she was struck with an illness, and before she died, she passed what was left of herself and her power onto me.” His wings flap, and then rest flat against his back.

“An illness?” Yachi asks. “Couldn’t it be healed?”

“No.” Kiyoko states. “If the illness originated from a curse, then only the caster and very high levels of healing magic could ever remove it.”

“I… did find out recently that it was a curse.” Noya mutters. “Gaia had killed a hunter in self defense. The hunter’s wife cast a curse on her. I-I know. Because I met her.”

“Golden dragons are supposedly immortal.” Takeda says. “No ordinary witch could do something like that on her own.”

“She was a kitsune.” Noya answers.

“H-how did you  _ survive _ that…?” Asahi trembles.

Noya looks away. “But… Gaia wasn’t the only thing that I needed to tell you guys about.” He watches Suga nod, the looks away again. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words form. Shame is slipping into him, into his mind, and he shuts his mouth.

“Th-this was a stupid idea.” Noya whispers. “I should go.”

Tanaka catches his hand as he stands. “Noya. Whatever you have to say, please say it.” His words are sincere, his eyes pleading, and Noya resists the tears again. “We all care about you.” Then Tanaka pulls Noya close, and they’re hugging, and the bubble inside Noya bursts and suddenly he’s crying,  _ sobbing _ in front of his family. He’s aware of how he’s filling up the room, his noise and his presence, he feels like such a baby right now. The strong, fearsome Nishinoya Yuu from Karasuno is crying, is  _ broken _ .

“Yaku… Morisuke.” Noya hiccups into Tanaka’s shoulder between sobs. “From Nekoma.”

“What about him?” Daichi asks. Noya pulls away from Tanaka, wiping his cheeks, and gathers himself.

It’s now or never, he figures.

“I’m in love with him.”

It takes everyone a minute before the words  _ actually _ sink in. No one says anything. Noya covers his face with his hands. He wants to disappear, to shrink into nothingness, right now. This was the wrong decision, he tells himself, he shouldn’t have said anything. He should have left it at Gaia.

It’s Hinata who breaks the silence.

“Who?” He asks, with a tilt of his head.

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Dumbass, Hinata. Yaku Morisuke, the powerful air mage from Nekoma. How did you meet him?”

Noya pretends he doesn’t notice Ikkei’s or Daichi’s nervous glances. “It was… probably two weeks ago. One of my dragons flew off, and when I found him, Yaku was there, unconscious. ...Pythios wouldn’t leave without taking him back with us. So I gave in, and when he woke up, he rested at my place.”

“Don’t say you love him if you’ve known him for two weeks.” Ikkei spits. “He’s from Nekoma, dammit.”

“Please, don’t be mad at him, Ukai.” Suga pleads.

“Yasufumi will do the same with that Morisuke of his, once he knows.” Ikkei retorts, standing from his chair and his fists slamming against the table. He turns to Noya, eyes sharp. “Clear your head, Nishinoya. The guys at Nekoma are crafty, and you let one get into your mind! All they will do, all they’ll  _ ever _ do is play you!”

Noya stands. “Yaku never  _ ‘played me’ _ .”

“You abandoned your tribe for two weeks just because of  _ him _ .”

“He loves me.”

“His word means nothing.”

Noya’s arms start to shake with emotion. He’s not sure what he’s feeling right now, beating through his veins. Every inch of him wants to pin Ikkei against the wall and _make_ him realize that Yaku’s more than just a member of Nekoma. He’s a _human_ _being_.

Kiyoko’s hand settles on Noya’s shoulder. He doesn’t recall her ever standing up. But his tense muscles automatically relax, and he falls back into his chair. Kiyoko sighs.

“There’s no sense in arguing.” She taps Ikkei, too, then sits back down.

“I guess I should explain.” Noya says. Ikkei glances down at him, then sits down as well, still skeptical. “He fainted because of magic exertion. That night after he woke up, he told me that he couldn’t really feel emotion before, and also his powers weren’t returning, and one of my dragons found an old legend that applied to him completely. The only cure for him was a jasmine, hidden and guarded that would restore his powers and allow him to keep emotion.”

“And you two left to find it.” Daichi assumes. Noya nods.

“Y-yeah. The first guard of the jasmine was a horde of will o’ wisps. They… were pretty brutal.” Noya chuckles. “As we beat the first trial and they were disappearing, they mentioned a ‘mistress’. An entrance to a cave opened up, and… a kitsune was waiting.”

“The one who killed Gaia.” Suga pieces together.

“And apparently she wasn’t content with only killing one person that I loved.”

“She killed Yaku…?” Ennoshita asks, eyes wider than normal, hands clenched on the table. Noya gulps, frowning.

“With the same curse that killed Gaia. Except accelerated by a lot.”

“Curses don’t last forever.” Yachi chimes in. “He’d probably get better sometime, but… it’d be unimaginable what kind of pain he’d go through, and he’d never get better. There must be an extremely skilled healer at Nekoma.”

“Kozume Kenma, the witch doctor.” Suga says. “If Yaku’s still alive right now, then it’s probably Kozume who’s healing him.”

“Yeah.” Noya confirms. “After Misaki killed him… Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma showed up. Kenma healed him, Kuroo killed Misaki and almost killed me, and then… they left. I whited out, and then when I came to again, I was in the grove where we faced the wisps. Pythios flew me home.”

“How long have you been back?” Asahi asked.

Noya shakes his head. “I wasn’t counting.”

“Kuroo’s strong.” Daichi says, suddenly. “Did you fight him?”

“He threatened me. That was it.” Noya answers. Daichi threads his fingers together atop the table, and sighs. Suga places his hand on Daichi’s arm.

“Let me mull this over with Ikkei.” Daichi suggests to Noya. “He’s the elder, I'm the chief. If we have to begin a war, then so be it. But if there’s any way that you can be happy again with him, and we all manage to avoid catastrophe, then I’d rather that option.”

Ikkei glances at Noya, then nods. “That’s fine. Let’s go, Sawamura.” Daichi stands, pushing his chair in, then turns to Noya.

“We’ll figure this out.” He says, and they leave.

The mess hall erupts into worried conversation, everyone’s asking if Noya’s okay, everyone wanting to know what Yaku’s like, everyone wondering what it was like to face wisps then a kitsune then the chief of a powerhouse tribe. Hinata’s bouncing around in his seat, Tanaka’s grinning because Noya’s finally shown up, and Suga’s just happy that no one’s fighting anymore. It makes Noya’s head spin.

“Thank you.” He says, after a while and the conversation has died down ever so slightly. “It was hard to tell you guys this.”

“I can imagine.” Suga smiles. “But don’t forget that we all love you, Noya.”

“Yeah, we love you!” Hinata beams. Tsukishima blinks, Yamaguchi smiles and Kageyama definitely  _ looks _ like he’s trying.

Tanaka throws his arm around his best friend. “What they said!”

Noya feels his heart swell.

He loves them all so, so much.

  
  


Kenma’s at his bedside when the sun comes streaming through his windows.

Yaku feels a thick, cold paste on his chest. The wind drifting through the open window sends a chill down his spine, and his eyes open. Kenma’s fingers hover over the black marks on his chest, now covered in a violet color, Yaku notices.

“You’re awake.” Kenma says, and continues applying his magic. A moment later, he rubs some on his cheek and it lights up. The marks dull to a light gray, and Kenma huffs. “They won’t go away. I need to make them go away or else they’ll come back and you’ll be in pain.”

“Thanks.” Yaku mutters. “Where is everyone?”

“Waiting in the heart of the village. You’re going to tell everyone what happened today, right?” Kenma asks, as he reaches his fingers back into the orb on his staff and applies more magic onto Yaku’s injuries, then back onto his cheek. It glows, and the color stays the same.

“Whatever.” Kenma grumbles, standing up from his chair and pushing it away. “When you feel better, Yaku, please meet us all there. We’re waiting for your explanation.”

Yaku nods. “O-of course.”

“I’ll see you there.” Kenma walks over to the door, rubbing the magic paste on his cheek away with his scarf.

“Yeah.”

And Yaku’s alone again. It’s strangely subdued. All he can hear is the breeze winding through trees and blades of grass outside. His fingers trace the gray scars on his chest, then he climbs out of his best for the first time in a while and shrugs on a fresh, nearby shirt. His pants are fine, and he notices that his feet are bare. The packed dirt floor is warm and soil pushes its way between his toes. He glances around his hut one last time, then heads out.

The sunlight is nearly blinding. It’s bright outside, there’s no clouds, and the autumn air bites at his skin. When Yaku’s eyes adjust, he turns toward the ‘heart’ of the village- the center, placed around the side of the riverbank. For a moment, he allows himself to turn around and look at the forest spread there, behind the village, and he thinks he can see the shadow of the plateau. Then, he turns back, and breaks in a run.

The ‘heart’ is just ahead- he can see it- cracked stone in the ground instead of dirt and grass, and covered by a large, wooden circle, supported by carved columns. Everyone’s sitting beneath it, Kuroo standing in the middle. Yaku slows to a walk, and Kuroo opens his arms wide.

“Yaku!” He yells. “Glad you could make it.” His smile is cold. Yaku stops at the ring of the circle, not entering just yet but the tips of his toes graze the stone.

Yaku nods, and Kuroo drops his arms to his side. “There’s no need to be afraid,” he teases.

“I feel like you’re tricking me, or something.” Yaku mutters, and Kuroo laughs.

“All tricks aside so the legend Yaku can tell his tale.” He takes a step back, and sits down in the circle of the tribe. Elder Nekomata stares at Yaku, with a kind smile, contrast to Kuroo’s. Shibayama’s eyes are wide and sparkling, Lev’s beaming, Inuoka’s bouncing, Fukunaga’s watching something in the river, Kenma’s frowning, Kai has his fingers intertwined and Yamamoto looks worried. Yaku sighs, and steps into the center of the circle, all eyes shifting to him.

“Where do I start?” He mumbles. “After Lev left, I passed out. Then I woke up in a strange cave.”

“Isn’t there more?” Kuroo asks, and Yaku rolls his eyes.

“Who was there?” Lev asks impatiently, and now he’s bouncing in sync with Inuoka.

“Nishinoya Yuu, a dragon trainer from Karasuno.” Yaku answers. “He told me to stay there and rest for a few days, and I told him I’d leave soon. But… when I was there, I realized there was something that I didn’t have before. Well, I was powerless, for one. And I realized that never in my life had I felt emotion.”

“You…  _ what _ ?” Yamamoto asks, eyes wide, fists clenched.

“I had never felt emotion. And while I was there, I had realized that I loved him.” Yaku explains, trying his best to keep his voice neutral and tuck away the swirling of feelings in his head, his heart. He watches Kuroo frown slightly, and Kenma tuck his mouth under his scarf even more. Yaku doesn’t even have the courage to look at Nekomata. “He told me about his past. I told him of mine. He found an old legend, one that he figured applied to me completely, and the only cure for my not returning powers was a hidden and guarded jasmine. So, we left to go find it.”

“And that’s when I was able to track him.” Kuroo adds. “Since you left Karasuno, Yaku.”

“We were always one step ahead.” Kenma mumbles. “We sent the griffins to stop you, but it didn’t work. We cleared the wisps’ trial before you, and made a deal with Misaki, the kitsune who protected the jasmine. But she killed you. That wasn’t how the deal was supposed to go.”

“And what happened to Noya?” Yaku questions.

“Back at Karasuno, presumably.” Nekomata says, clearing his throat. “Who knows what they’re doing. If he told them, Ikkei’s probably running him through the ringer.” He chuckles, and Yaku relaxes slightly. “But it’s fine, Morisuke. You’re back, you’re with us, and we’ll get your powers back by any means possible.”

“Nekomata.” Kuroo says abruptly, his eyes wide and staring at the Elder. “The alternative spell we found would only take his emotions again.”

Yaku glances to the ground, at the stone beneath his bare feet, cold. “I don’t want to go through that, again.”

“And we won’t make you, unless it’s our only option.” Nekomata states.

“But what about the jasmine?” Yaku asks. “It has to help me, somehow.”

Kuroo shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Yaku, but we don’t have any idea how to use it. And if we don’t find a way soon, please accept that we’re going to do whatever else we can to get your powers back. For now, rest is your ultimate priority.” He claps his hands together, and stands up. “Everyone, resume individual business. Today’s another slow day, unfortunately.”

Around Yaku, everyone stands. Yamamoto slinks forward to wrap him in a quick hug, muttering something, then walking off. Lev and Inuoka almost burst with questions, but Nekomata and Kuroo drag them off. Kenma gives a glance at Yaku before heading back to his hut, Fukunaga dips his feet in the cool water of the river nearby, and Kai smiles then is off to follow Kuroo. It’s just him, and Shibayama.

“Are you okay?” He asks Yaku, standing quickly.

“Yeah.” Yaku says, pulling up a small smile to dispel Shibayama’s worry. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good. But, uh… if you need anything, I’m here to help.” He nods, smiles back, then turns and heads off into the village, leaving Yaku in the shadow of the heart, alone, and worried. Worried about what Kuroo and Nekomata would decide.

Then he pushes away any and all thoughts and turns back to his hut.

_ I should rest. _

  
  


_ An old legend. An old legend. An old legend. _

The words repeat themselves in Kenma’s head like a sick mantra.

_ I had never felt emotion. I had never felt emotion. I had never felt emotion. _

He’s heard this somewhere before, right?

When he leaves the meeting circle, he walks slowly back to his hut. And when everyone’s out of sight, he breaks into a sprint. He’s heard this before. He’s heard this before. An old legend, which steals emotion in exchange for power. He recalls Misaki saying a few days ago- back when him and Kuroo were still there and she was still alive- that there was this man. This man who stole many people’s emotions, and planned to take the jasmine and ‘save everyone’. That man knew of this old legend, too. But Kenma was  _ sure _ he’d heard it before, in a scroll in his hut, perhaps? He slips inside the doorway and turns immediately to his bookshelf, and with his breath coming out in small pants, he scans over the titles that aren’t weathered.

It takes him a while- and also vigourous flipping of each page of each book- to realize that he  _ doesn’t _ have the legend. Hours later he’s surrounded by nothing but old literature, detailing everything from the cure for a virus that isn’t active anymore to how to correctly harvest mandrake roots. Kenma falls backwards onto his dirt floor and stares at the ceiling above.

He’s almost drifted asleep when Kuroo slinks in the doorway, one hand on the frame and his eyes falling over Kenma. “What happened here?” He raises an eyebrow.

It takes Kenma a moment to answer. “...Do me a favor, Kuro.”

“What?”

“Go ask Yaku about the old legend he mentioned. Make sure he tells you everything about it.” Kenma says.

“Why?”

Kenma sighs. “I don’t have time to be teased.” He can hear Kuroo chuckle.

“Little kitten’s angry.”

“Kuro.”

“Fine.” He waves his hand. “I’ll do it for you.” Kuroo sends one last glance at Kenma, then he turns and disappears into the mid afternoon sunlight. Kenma sits up, gathering the books he can reach without having to move very far and stacking them in front of his bookshelf. He’ll reorganize them later. For now, he stands, and kicks the books and scrolls that he couldn’t reach out of the way. There’s a small backpack on his table. He grabs it, and begins stuffing it full of wads of paper and quill pens and ink, potions and reagents and spells, and lastly basic needs like food and water. He places his hand over the top of it, mutters something quick, and the backpack deflates as if suddenly, something had sucked everything out of it. Then Kenma peers inside, and it’s pitch black, with no sign he had ever filled it in the first place. He sighs, then slings the enchanted backpack over his shoulder.

He can hear footsteps far away, beyond the ruffling of the tree branches and grass in the soft sway of the wind. It reminds him of that first time Yaku woke up, just the other day, for the first time since he had died. It feels like a thousand years ago. He takes a deep breath, rubs at his tired eyes, and holds his face in his hands for a minute, trying to understand everything Yaku had gone through. I couldn’t have been easy, he realizes. He’s been alone his entire life, and when he finally loves something, it’s ripped from his fingertips. Kenma lifts his head, shaking away his thoughts as Kuroo returns. Orange light from the setting sun illuminates his hair and eyes from behind.

“Yaku said it was called, ‘ _ The Wizard and the Glutinous Crystal.’ _ ” He begins, leaning against the doorway. “A wizard, Morisuke, experienced a crystal in his home one day. It had tried to convince him to take all of its power. Morisuke refused, but the others in his village had accepted. And after some time, they all grew heartless. Morisuke left to find a cure. He found the jasmine, used it to save the village, then returned it, setting up guards for it.” Kuroo explains.

“Thanks.” Kenma mumbles curtly. He walks out of his hut, past Kuroo, who frowns.

“Where are you going?”

Kenma turns his head.

“Don’t tell anyone I’ve left.”

Kuroo stares at him for a moment- eyes wide and lips slightly open, his cool and casual demeanor slipping- then he relaxes and nods.

Kenma gives him one last glance. “I’ll be back by morning.” Then, he takes a few steps forwards, onto the path worn down in the grass by years of stomping feet. “Don’t die.”

“Back at you.” Kuroo says.

Then Kenma disappears behind the trees of the forest.

  
  


Noya concludes that he’s an idiot.

He’s been staring at this tapestry for  _ years, _ hell, he’s slept with it above him, watching over him like an owl or a hawk or maybe even a very, very dedicated cat.

But only now, of course, he realizes that he’s  _ living _ this prophecy.

The golden dragon in the middle, wings spread out and head turned to the side to display its shining, light brown eye? That’s him. Naturally. The white flower, the  _ jasmine _ sitting in the middle of the sea of blood? Well, that’s the jasmine. That’s Yaku’s power and emotion, he could even take a guess and say it’s Yaku himself. The tribes, in battle. Nekoma and Karasuno. The wind, Yaku again. The rain, the days and days of rain that tortured the earth until their lips had met in one, fleeting moment. It was all there. It was their journey. Their lives. Their story. He flips the tapestry over, but the words are faded. He can’t make any of it out.

Noya hangs it back up on the wall. There’s no use in dwelling on it, right? His tribe’s been telling him today how much they missed him, how much they care and how they’ll always be there for him. It’s been constant reassurance that they’re  _ going _ to get Yaku back for him, and the two tribes can begin an era of peace. Although their words are just empty promises until Daichi and Ikkei can decide on something, but Noya tries his hardest not to think about that.

He had gone back home at sunset. He checked on his dragons- they were all there, waiting for him, happy that he was okay now. Tanaka offered to come with him, and Hinata wanted to tag along, too, but Noya had declined. He just wanted to lay down for a bit, and rest.

So that’s what he’s doing.

He stares up at the ceiling and all of its bumps and edges; he traces them with his eyes. They glance back at the tapestry, sometimes, and he reaches his fingers up and feels the soft outline of the thread of the flower. He sighs into the air, and stretches his wings out from under his back. These past few days, it’s felt good to be free from the constraints of the bandages and his jacket and gloves. And because of his dragon-mode, his hair’s been spiking up by itself, too. It’s uplifting, like he’s free now, of a secret which once plagued him.

Then his eyes fall to the staff set against the wall, its crystal devoid of color, a drowned out, semi transparent shimmer on top of carved wood.

Quietly, he slips to the edge of the bed, and reaches out his hand, barely managing to grasp it. Then he falls backwards, and holds the cold crystal to his lips. It’s odd, Noya thinks. Yaku used to control so much with just this, and now it’s all gone.

He's gone.

It seems to hit Noya all at once. Yaku’s gone.

Yeah, he’s realized it before. But again it crashes over him, like a thick club. Yaku isn’t here with him anymore, he’s back at his own tribe, living his own life again as it was before they had even met. Maybe his powers are back. Maybe Yaku doesn’t need him anymore.

Noya shakes his head, bringing the crystal to his lips a second time. These are exactly the kinds of thoughts that he wants to rid himself of. He tries to think of some of the advice that Suga gave to him earlier, back at the tribe.

_ ‘ Just think of all the happy memories you two had together. Think of everything, never focus on the bad, and instead remember when you felt so happy it was like you couldn’t breathe.’ _ He had said, with a kind smile.

So Noya does. And he thinks of that first moment he watched Yaku faint in the forest, right after the rain had begun. And when he woke up for the first time, the confusion across his face. And his smile when he flew for the first time, atop a dragon. And even the nights that they had spent in bed, sobbing. Shreds of happiness still existed there. And then the legend, the packing for the journey, and their embark. The joy of flying hours on end with his arms around Yaku’s waist and their faces inches apart. And then, finally,  _ finally _ the three words Noya hadn’t even known that he wanted to hear. Then came the awkward crashing of chapped lips. And Noya’s pants and grins and his mind spinning faster than the fastest dragon could ever fly.

“I miss him.” Noya whispers to the air, to the endless sky. He wipes his face with the back of his hand. He didn’t even realize that he was crying. Except these aren’t the tears of exploding despair and heartbreak, like when Yaku was ripped from his fingers.

They’re the tears of love. Of the warmth in his chest.

Noya smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter.
> 
> Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed the previous four. I mean, you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't, but.... yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!! I'll see you guys in the final author's notes! C:

Kuroo is growing increasingly frustrated as time ticks by, and the moon rises in the cool night sky. And Yaku remains unchanged, sleeping on the bed in front of where he stands.

Kuroo’s fingers wrap around the flower stem in his hand, threatening to crush it. He keeps trying to heal Yaku. But with every attempt, hope dwindles away for Yaku’s powers and emotions to be saved by the jasmine, and more and more he’s facing the cold reality that Yaku might have to continue living without feelings.

He really doesn’t want that to be the case. It’s obvious how drastically Yaku’s changed just over the past two weeks, and if he were to revert back to his old, apathetic self, things wouldn’t be looking up for Nekoma. And, of course, Kuroo’s always going to be the one who’s blamed for it all.

“Tetsurou. We’re making the decision tonight.” Nekomata reminds him, suddenly at the door to Yaku’s hut. Kuroo jumps, a little, and nods.

“I can’t get the jasmine to work.” He frowns. “It doesn’t make any sense. In the legend, it just  _ worked _ . But I can’t understand why it won’t.” He rubs his cheeks with his hands, sighing.

“We’ll figure something out.” Nekomata reassures.

“Yeah.” Kuroo says. He glances down at the flower between his fingers, the power he holds in his hand but has no idea how to use, then walks over to the door. Nekomata stares at the jasmine, then over to Yaku, who remains sleeping peacefully.

“It’ll be best if we go somewhere no one can hear us.” Nekomata suggests. Kuroo waves out the candle on Yaku’s table, shrouding the hut in darkness. He watches his friend take another breath before he steps out into the village with Nekomata at his heels.

Kuroo decides on the empty mess hall, a building near the center of the village. The residents of Nekoma’s huts are near the outskirts, so a building in the middle is useful. They can see the heart from the window, and the flowing river behind it. Nekomata lights a candle on the long table with a small amount of magic, he  _ has _ dabbled a little in the elemental arts, Kuroo reminds himself. Then they both sit down on opposite sides.

Nekomata laces his fingers underneath his chin. “Things are looking grim?”

Kuroo frowns at the table. He reaches his hand up, and sets the jasmine down. “Unfortunately. Yaku told me that in the legend, the jasmine worked its magic when brought back to the village.” He looks up. “Maybe there’s some sort of requirement. Or maybe the jasmine just doesn’t have power left, anymore.” He lowers his voice. “Or maybe Hana tricked me.”

“I warned you.” Nekomata’s eyebrows furrow. “And you know how kitsunes are.”

“I know,” Kuroo groans. “But it was stupid of me to trust her. I just wanted Yaku back.”

Nekomata glances away. “Is he even happy here anymore?” He whispers.

“Was he ever?”

Silence rings throughout the village as Kuroo dawns on this horrible realization. By wanting to reunite his tribe, he could have just made it even worse for them. Everyone had been so excited to finally see Yaku again, but even he could feel the disappointment, as tangible as summer humidity, lingering in the air after the meeting in the heart was dismissed earlier today.

“I want to do what’s best for my tribe.” Kuroo states. Nekomata smiles.

“Good. That’s why I made you chief, anyways.” He says. “But I’m afraid this won’t be an easy decision. Either way, people are unhappy.”

“Then let’s go over our options.” Kuroo suggests. “Option one, we use the reversal spell on Yaku. It brings his powers back at the cost of his emotions.”

“Would he even be able to tell a difference?” Nekomata inquires.

“I have no idea. But it could possibly leave the rest of us unhappy, knowing that an emotionless Yaku isn’t Yaku. The boys at Karasuno would surely throw a tantrum, too. That could harm our relationship with them.” Kuroo analyzes.

“You’re right. Option two, we leave Yaku the way he is.”

“Which would also pose another problem to us, considering we lose one of our most powerful members.”

Nekomata shakes his head. “That’s not all. Nekoma can’t harbor someone who isn’t useful to us. I don’t want to, but we might be forced to cut him.”

“No. No, we can’t do that. He’s been so loyal to Nekoma.” Kuroo mutters through grit teeth. He hates that his mind considers it a  _ possibility. _ Just leave him, and everything will return to normal. He was the source of the problem anyway. Kuroo pushes the thoughts away.

“You’ve seen the scars on his chest. They won’t heal completely.” Nekomata says. “All they’re going to do is sap Kenma’s healing powers and Yaku won’t be getting any better. Hana must have really dealt a number to him.”

“We can’t abandon him.”

“I’m afraid to say it’s either that, or he’s emotionless.”

Kuroo’s quiet. He listens to the chirping of the insects, the rush of the river outside, as if they could whisper to him a solution for this problem. A moral solution, one which leaves everyone happy. But there isn’t.

“What happens if we don’t heal the curse?” He asks.

“He dies again.”

Kuroo chuckles. “I guess that’s out of the picture. So we can’t just wait it off? Search for a cure that would heal him completely, emotions and powers?”

“Kenma has to heal the curse every day. Such intensive, high-level healing would definitely drain him after a few weeks. And it’s already been one. There’s also no guarantee that we find another option anytime soon.”

Silence fills the mess hall, again. Kuroo takes a few minutes to think everything through.

“So we have to make a decision tonight, huh?” He asks.

“Yes.”

Kuroo glances down at the jasmine on the table, its petals a startling white, its stem still as green as the forest after months of rain even though it had been disconnected from its source of energy for a full week. He rolls it around. It sure is magical. But it’s not the solution.

He looks up, at Nekomata’s eyes.

“Option one it is.”

  
  


Kenma almost collapses at the doors of The Library. He’s out of breath, he’s been running for what feels like forever, and he  _ really _ hopes that he shook off that basilisk a few kilometers back. He’s so glad that he enchanted his backpack, because running with no weight on his back has probably saved his life.

Once he’s inside, he throws the backpack to the floor, and glances around the building. It’s old- he found it hollowed out of a mountain, exactly where it should be. It’s tall, with bookshelves up to the ceiling and full of scrolls, books, legends, stories, and information. It’s a place he had always wanted to visit, and now it’s at the tip of his fingers.

The Library. A hidden, underground tribe that next to no one other than its own members know about. Full of books, information, secrets. Kenma knows he can find what he’s looking for here.

But  _ where _ is everyone?

The Library is supposed to be a powerful tribe, but not in strength like the five major ones, Kenma thinks, but no one’s here. He takes a few steps into the building, lamps automatically lighting up as he moves throughout. When did they get this technology? Kenma runs his fingertips over one of the lamps. It’s shabby and old and covered in dust and it probably  _ hasn’t  _ been lit up for a while. Then he retracts his fingers, reaches for his backpack and moves into the depths.

His eyes scan the bookshelves. There has to be  _ some _ sign of the members who were once here. And he needs to find a copy of that legend, he needs to see it with his own two eyes, and he knows The Library could have some documentation of it, or of the recent outbreak that caught Yaku before he joined Nekoma.

A metallic scent reaches him. Kenma stops as more lamps light up, then the scent begins to turn into the smell of... rotting meat. He takes another step and hears the sound of dripping water. Or maybe, it wasn’t water.

When he reaches the back of the building, and the final set of lamps light up to his sides and along the back wall, he stops.

On the floor lays every member of the tribe of The Library. Their corpses, to be precise. Mangled into unrecognition, blood a dark crimson and staining the once-pristine carpet and wooden walls. It’s completely dry.

Kenma has to turn his eyes away. He  _ knows _ that they’re the members, because next to no one knows about The Library. He turns back, and counts thirty-four carcasses.

Somewhere in The Library, he thinks, there has to be documentation of its members. He remembers reading something about it before, when he was researching the tribe when he had discovered it a few months ago. There’s definitely a document section somewhere here. He climbs a set of stairs, to a railing that encircles every bookshelf. He’s trying to read every spine of every book, plaque between the shelves and scribe on the outside of the scrolls, written in a variety of languages that he’s glad he now knows. Even the lost ones from before the time of magic, and the ancient runes that resurfaced after.

After searching the whole second floor, Kenma’s eyes are starting to feel tired. They’re closing frequently, and he can’t stare at the words for too long before they start to jumble themselves up. But he’s just found a secret staircase to the third floor, and he makes his way up slowly, wishing he was back at his tribe and asleep. He remembers that he still has to journey home, and that alone could take a few hours. He might not even be home by  _ sunrise. _

So he casts a quick energy spell, chanting it from memory, and now he’s raring to go. Kenma makes it up to the next floor, and stares at spines and plaques and words until he can see the moon close to setting from the large windows on the wall. He speeds up- he needs to return by the time the others wake up.

And when he’s already searched half the floor, with no other visible staircase or fourth floor in sight, he sees it. A large sign hanging from the ceiling that spells out ‘Documentation’ in multiple different languages. Kenma feels himself grin, and he begins to inspect every title of every book, every word inscribed in all the places that his eyes will take him.

A scroll. It’s under the ‘tribes’ section. He plucks it off the shelf, and unrolls it out in front of him- it’s  _ exactly _ what he needs.

_ The Library and Its Members, As Of the Year Three-Thousand, Eight-Hundred and Eighty, _ the title reads, scribed in large, fancy letters next to Kenma’s fingers on the left side of the scroll. And to the right, numbers the total population of the guild he’s standing in- Thirty-four. Hastily scratched out and rewritten in red ink-  _ or is that blood, Kenma thinks _ \- is a large zero. And to the right of that is everyone’s names.

Further confirmation that everyone’s dead, he figures, then stuff it into his backpack. Another scroll catches his eye- it’s lying on the floor, torn-up and made of old papyrus. Kenma reaches down, but it seems to disappear. Right before his eyes, as a matter of fact.

The lights flicker out.

Kenma’s left, panicking in the darkness for a solid  _ minute- _ or, maybe two- but slowly he regains his common sense and mumbles a quick light spell. It pours from his body, falling over the bookshelves, the deteriorated floor, the high ceiling. Besides the scroll disappearing, nothing’s changed.

Fear washes away as Kenma pretends that the blackout and the vanishing of the scroll was simply, nothing. He opens up a few more of the population of The Library scrolls, even going back all the way to the year 3867, only thirteen years ago.

He’s not sure what he’s searching for at this point. The population fluctuates, with couples having children, then some choosing to release them in hopes of their kids growing strong and joining a Powerhouse tribe, others choosing to keep their kids and let them grow in the shadow of the safety and wisdom of The Library.

And, of course, in the year 3867, Kenma discovers that a boy named Yaku Morisuke once lived in the The Library.

Hurriedly, he stuffs the scroll into his backpack and begins pulling more from slightly previous years- Yaku would have been roughly five years old in 3867, so Kenma pulls all the scrolls of the few years before, and sure enough- Yaku was born at The Library.

What does it matter? Still, Kenma stuffs those scrolls in his backpack, also. He recalls Yaku never knowing where he was from before he arrived at Nekoma. It’s not odd in the slightest that some people can’t remember their birthplace, in fact, most don’t. But why The Library, of all places? And the bigger question… Kenma shudders… why is everyone here dead? Who killed them and bothered to find the document archives to scratch off the population to zero?

After finding nothing for what feels like a few hours, possibly more, and a pink hue settling in the building, drifting through open windows, Kenma decides to call his expedition to an end. He’s more exhausted than he’d like to admit, and plus, he’s got the whole journey back to Nekoma to make, which will take a few  _ more _ hours. He supposes he could just teleport back, but that might drain him for a while.

He considers the possibilities as he makes his way back to the first floor. And when he looks up from the final step, his heart skips a beat. Or maybe two.

The scroll that had vanished earlier sits on the pile of The Library’s victims. A light tan against the dark hue of red.

And a banner hanging from the ceiling above that reads,  _ ‘the incident’ _ , scrawled almost illegibly in a thousand different languages, and a startling red.

Kenma creeps forward, tucking his nose into his scarf like it adds another layer of protection from whatever’s in this damned Library. He steps over the corpses and takes the scroll, rolling it out.

Written at the very left side, in the same red, and the same sprawled out handwriting reads  _ Casualties of The Incident, As Of the Year Three-Thousand, Eight-Hundred and Eighty. _ Listed next to it are crude tally marks, and names.

“Names of the members of The Library.” Kenma says to himself, scowling. He looks up. “So this is what happened… this  _ incident _ .” He rolls out more of the scroll, listing more and more names in this harsh scribe, until there’s one at the back- and in black ink, of all things. In all capital letters says,  _ ‘Yaku Morisuke’ _ .

His name isn’t red. Because he’s still alive, Kenma thinks… but  _ why? _ All he has now is a few shattered pieces of a puzzle, and he’s not sure where to begin to connect them because he’s still missing more information. What was this ‘Incident’? Why did it cause everyone to die?

Kenma stops.

_ Incident. Death _ .

He remembers the old legend.

And suddenly he finds himself retracing his steps in The Library, trying to find the folklore section. He needs his own copy of that legend, the one which is so oddly related to Yaku.

He finds it on the second floor.  _ ‘The Wizard and the Glutinous Crystal’, _ a few papers bound together by old string and the writing upon it fancy and delicate, written with extreme care. As if this was the first recorded document of the tale; knowing The Library and its roots placed all along the path of history, Kenma guesses that it probably is.

He reads the text for himself, whispering the words under his breath. It’s exactly as Yaku told Kuroo- a wizard named Morisuke is in trouble when everyone in his village is corrupted by evil crystals, their emotions exchanged for power. He retrieves the only cure, a jasmine, and it heals the village. Then he sets it up with guards and the tale ends.

On the last page, after the last line of text, is more writing, in the same black ink Yaku’s name was scrawled onto the  _ Casualties  _ scroll. It circles  _ ‘Morisuke’, _ Yaku’s given name, and besides it are someone’s notes. From what Kenma can read, it mentions family, connections, descendant, ancestor, Yaku, and survive, each word in a different and obscure language.

_ Of course Yaku has to be this guy’s descendant. _

Kenma slips the papers into his backpack and sighs. All this trip has been is getting information on Yaku’s past. Now he needs a bigger clue that the Incident was related to the deaths of the members. And he would also like something pointing to the identity of the person, or group, if there is one, who orchestrated the deaths of thirty-four, almost thirty-five people.

It’s morning already. The members of Nekoma are probably just about to wake, so Kenma speeds up his search. He goes back up to the documents and flips through every book, unravels every scroll, and finally when the sun is already up past the horizon and even mountains in the distance, he finds  _ something. _

A picture is pasted to the page of the book- it’s another account of The Library’s members, but with descriptions instead of just their names. Kenma’s already flipped through thirty-something pages of the crossed out names on the list- even their pictures are crossed out here- when he finds it. An extra paper inserted, with the picture of a man he doesn’t recognize, with a stubble on his chin and his hair cropped close to his head, eyes open halfway but remain dark, and- _ is that an X burnt over the picture? _

Words burnt into the page read,  _ ‘Origins. He brought the crystals back. Do not trust’. _ Then,  _ ‘He’s dead, anyways. Deceased Year 3880, during autumn. The overwhelm of the rush of emotions killed them all. All except one, who survived for unknown reasons. However, I think it is because he is connected to the Morisuke of the legend, through old family ties.’ _

That was all Kenma needed.

He shoves the book in his backpack and prepares to set up a teleport back to Nekoma.

  
  


Kuroo’s hands are shaking, placed over Yaku’s chest. The wounds are completely gone, any trace of the curse has vanished, and he’s so relieved. Yaku continues sleeping as normal, breaths light and eyes closed. Kuroo tugs his shirt back down, and Nekomata nods.

“That was the right thing.” Is all that he says.

Kuroo feels guilty.

“...Kuro? Elder? Is Yaku’s condition okay?” A soft voice asks, and they turn. Kenma peeks his head in the door, his backpack in one hand. Kuroo feels a little bit better, knowing he returned safely and in one piece.

“We used that spell.” Nekomata answers. “It was our only option.”

Kenma’s face falls. He drops his backpack on the floor and steps forward, to Yaku’s bed, and runs his hand over his shirt. “The scars are gone.”

“So are his emotions.” Kuroo mentions dully. He glances to the ground, eyes closing. “I’m sorry I had to do this. ...What did you find, Kenma?”

“You’ve heard of The Library, of course.” He answers, voice quiet.

“ _ The _ Library…?” Nekomata gasps, and Kenma nods.

“It’s more than just an old rumor, it’s a real place, and a real tribe. Except for the fact that everyone there is dead, now.” He explains. Kuroo frowns at the dirt. “It was related to an incident- I think someone tried to bring the old legend of the glutinous crystals back, for some reason… This one guy, he brought them back to The Library and gave them to the members, then a recent rush of emotion killed them all.”

“How’s Yaku connected to this?” Kuroo asks.

Kenma pauses for a second. “...He came from The Library.”

“And…” Nekomata puts two and two together. “He’s not dead? Not like the others?”

Kenma shakes his head. “No. But it has something to do with him being related to the wizard of the legend. I just need to look into everything further.” He looks at Kuroo, sharp eyes bringing him out from his daze focused on the floor. “Tell me you still have the jasmine.”

“Yeah. It’s in my hut.” He answers simply. Kenma nods.

“Good.” He says, then he promptly turns and walks out the door.

Kuroo and Nekomata stand in silence, staring at Yaku in the pinks of the early morning light while they wait for Kenma to return. And when he does close to ten minutes later, the jasmine is clasped in one hand, its petals gray.

“It has no magic left.” Kenma’s panting, Kuroo notices. “And, if the spell I cast was correct… it hasn’t had magic since the year 2029.”

“That’s impossible,” Nekomata mumbles. “It’s just one flower, how has it survived almost two thousand years?”

Kuroo looks at Yaku, still asleep. He’s dreading his wake, he realizes. “Hana’s cultivation, probably.”

Kenma nods. “But still, it makes no sense for all of the magic to have been used up in the legend, because then Morisuke wouldn’t go to the means of giving it guards. So it had to have gone somewhere, maybe without him realizing.”

“Where?” Kuroo questions. Kenma steps over to Yaku’s bedside, and places his hands onto Yaku’s chest. Blue light fills the room for a moment, then it’s gone.

“Traces,” Kenma whispers. “Traces of the jasmine’s magic are within him.”

“Is that… why he survived the first rush of emotions? Because the jasmine was there to save him from death?” Kuroo asks more questions, and Kenma scowls.

“I don’t know for sure. There’s no  _ way  _ we can know for sure. But I do think this is it. We just have to get the jasmine to act, somehow, and he’ll have his emotions back, and his powers.”

“I think that’s easier said than done.” Nekomata adds. “We have no idea what to do, at this point. Our best course of action is to search for a way for it to activate, while letting Yaku grow accustomed to no emotion again. ...I don’t want to leave him like that.”

“Neither do I, as chief.” Kuroo says.

“Okay then. We should tell the others, so they expect a regular Yaku. In the meantime, I’ll take samples of the jasmine’s magic from Yaku and try to narrow down its specifics. Nekoma business can continue as normal.” Kenma offers.

“Nothing has been normal since Yaku disappeared.” Kuroo chuckles halfheartedly.

“You can say that again,” Nekomata sighs.

  
  


Yaku feels different, somehow.

Like a part of him is missing.

He’d checked his body for any gashes or wounds or missing limbs, but he was completely intact. Kenma had walked in a while ago and told him that today, he’d just be resting up, and he could train extensively once they retrieve his staff. For now, Yaku was limited to the basics of air magic, like puffs of wind he could conjure with his fingers. It feels good, to practice them while he lays in bed.

But he’s concluded that something is  _ definitely _ wrong.

Memories slowly come back to him- memories of the past two weeks. He remembers Noya, Pythios, and their grand adventure to find the jasmine. He remembers their first kiss, their second. He remembers  _ everything _ \- every detail on the tapestries in Noya’s cave, every landscape underneath them when they flew.

But he doesn’t feel anything.

He can’t find it within himself to care.

  
  


Noya catches himself thinking about Yaku when he’s trying to fall asleep.

And tonight, he really can’t. He keeps tossing and turning in his bed. Pythios snores at the entrance to his cave, and the land’s bathed in the light of the moon and the stars. But Noya just can’t fall asleep.

He keeps thinking about Yaku- his arms around his back, his hands on his cheeks, his lips. It makes him giddy, but sad, at the same time. He wants to see him, badly.

The other members of Karasuno have done an amazing job of keeping Noya company. Hinata came down that day, and they tended to the dragons, together. Now, Noya’s alone again, as he is every night. His eyes are tired, but his mind isn’t. It wanders.

It even wanders all the way to the possibility of Noya visiting Yaku at Nekoma.

_ Just a harmless visit. He’s okay, right? Nothing’s wrong with him, he’s still got his emotions, Yaku still loves him. _

Doubt is a fog doesn’t let up, for Noya.

But he figures that he should try it, anyway.

_ Tomorrow _ . He tells himself.

_ I’ll go to Nekoma. _

_ Tomorrow _ .

  
  


Daichi tells Noya he can’t go to Nekoma. The risks are just  _ too high _ \- he’ll probably get attacked, he could get hurt, nothing good will come from it.

“Screw that.” Noya replies.

Then he turns and jumps on Pythios’s back. Daichi sighs, and crosses his arms. The morning air is cold, anyone could tell that it’s rapidly approaching winter. The green of trees turn red, orange, yellow, brown. Noya feels the wind through his hair. His dragon wings twitch beneath his jacket, itching to expand and take flight.

“I’m coming with you.” Daichi decides, and climbs on behind Noya.

A second later, Pythios bursts through the air, over the cliff edge and soaring above the forest. Noya can tell that Daichi’s uncomfortable on the back on the dragon, but the ride doesn’t matter all too much, since it’s only a few minutes of forest before Noya can glimpse the edge of the Nekoma village. It’s exceedingly simple, but the sight of it takes his breath away. Yaku is there, he realizes. Yaku is there and he’s waiting.

They land in the forest, Pythios begging to tag along. Noya slides off, and pats his neck.

“Remember what happened last time you showed up here? They didn’t seem to like you, all that much.” Noya mutters. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest; it hurts, a little.

Pythios hums something, frowning. Daichi shrugs. “You say that Pythios cares for Yaku, too, right? Then he should come along. After all, it was only him who set you two up in the first place.”

Noya’s heartbeat catches in his throat. He swallows it down, nodding at his dragon. “Yeah. I suppose.” His voice is oddly subdued.

Someone from Nekoma sees them- a tall guy, with gray hair, and he stops in his tracks, his bow half-drawn. His mouth is open, and green eyes wide.

“No way,” he says. “I have to go tell Kuroo-”

“Please take me to Yaku.” Noya interrupts. The guy tilts his head, slightly, and Noya hears Daichi sigh behind him.

“Noya, we might have to talk to the chief first. We need to make sure we’re not getting ourselves or our tribe in danger.” He explains. “Please bring Chief Kuroo out here, we’d like to talk to him.”

The guy nods, clearly unsure which request to fulfill. “Y-yeah,” he stutters, before rushing off into the village. Pythios clicks something, his tail swishing.

“I think we’ll get to see him,” Noya smiles, and Pythios does, too.

“I know he means a lot to you, Noya,” Daichi says, “but you have to think of yourself sometimes. None of us at Karasuno want you to get hurt by blindly rushing into Nekoma. Besides, this is Yaku’s home, and I think you two are going to have to end up working something out.” But he smiles. “We’re so glad you’re happy again.”

“Yeah.” Noya nods. “Me too.”

Moments later, Kuroo walks out, into the forest, where Noya’s standing. His eyes are focused on the ground, on the individual blades of grass. He’s frowning.

“Hello, again, Nishinoya.” He looks up, then glances over to Daichi. “And Karasuno’s chief, Sawamura.” They both nod. Pythios hums impatiently.

“I…” Noya confidence drains. He takes a deep breath, looking Kuroo in his stupid, dark eyes. “I’d like to see Yaku.”

Kuroo nods, slowly. He seems different from when they last met, Noya had noticed immediately. But… why?

“I’m sorry, Nishinoya.” Kuroo mumbles. “The jasmine…”

Noya feels his stomach drop.

“...couldn’t help him.”

He chuckles, not registering the wetness on his cheeks, blurring his vision. “What…” he says, voice quiet, “what do you mean? Is he even alive?”

“Listen, buddy. I’m not all sunshine and rainbows about this either,” Kuroo spits, voice sharper than the sword in his sheath. “But, yes, he’s alive, thanks to Kenma’s healing skills. Unfortunately, the jasmine wouldn’t work, and we can’t waste Kenma’s magic forever- healing’s pretty taxing, you know.” He takes a deep breath. “We found a spell.”

Noya wipes at his eyes with his gloves. “And?”

“His powers are back.” Kuroo looks to the sky, the vast blue, cloudless sky. His eyes reflect the light, he looks so hopeful, like that, to Noya. He laughs coldly, and the reality of the situation slaps Noya in the face, harder than any hand ever could.

“But his emotions are gone, again.”

There’s always some sort of catch, Noya thinks after a moment. There’s always something bad to come along with the good, to balance it out. It’s a recurring lesson throughout his miserable life.

But he doesn’t think he’s ever experienced enough happiness to balance out the soul-crushing despair he feels right now.

It’s like a wave in the ocean, it just gets bigger and bigger and bigger until it finally crashes upon the shore, until it finally damages. It has bided its time long enough. Now, it’s crashing, it’s crashing, it’s crashing, it’s crashing. And it hurts, more than anything’s ever hurt before. Noya thinks he’s going numb, from all the pain he’s felt.

And suddenly, he’s sobbing. He’s on his hands and knees, limbs shaking and he doesn’t even know how he’s still holding himself up. Everything’s coming in bursts. His breath is labored; he’s hyperventilating, he’s choking himself on his own sobs. He feels his arms and legs give out underneath him, and Pythios’s wings shield him. He feels Daichi’s hand on his own, grabbing it, pulling him up.

“Noya…?” Daichi asks quietly. “Do you want to see him?”

“I-I don’t know,” Noya stutters, wiping his eyes, trying to calm himself, but his chest still seizes. Through his tears, he sees Kuroo, chief of the Nekoma tribe, most powerful Dark Knight in the five tribes,  _ crying _ .

“I’m sorry, Nishinoya,” Kuroo says, “there was nothing we could do. If we didn’t heal him, he’d die for real. If we kept going, Kenma would die from exhaustion, and Yaku soon after. We couldn’t find anything else. Reverting him back to the way he was before all of this was our only option.” He wipes at his eyes. “Even if we hadn’t known the real Yaku like you did… we still care. Because we’re his tribe, and nothing changes that.”

Noya doesn’t have the energy to fight against what he said. And he doesn’t want to, because he knows it’s true. There’s no way Yaku could stay damaged from that curse forever, he’d suffer the same fate as Gaia, and Noya doesn’t want to ever go through that again. But in a way, Yaku existing and never loving him again is worse. Way, way worse.

“Thank you, Kuroo.” Noya says, finally. “Thank you for caring about him, thank you for not attacking me, like last time.” He laughs harshly. “I’ll leave. It’s best if he never sees me again, anyways.”

“No.” Kuroo demands. “I mean, you can’t. There’s still… a chance left. You read the old legend with him, right?” Noya feels his heart soar, taking a step towards Kuroo. “And, you remember the jasmine, of course.”

“What about it?” Daichi asks, for the speechless Noya.

Kuroo glances to the ground. “We’re not sure exactly how, or…  _ why, _ but the jasmine’s magic is completely gone. And it has been since it was first used.” Noya opens his mouth to say something, but he stops. His heart is pounding against his chest, steadily, with this newfound hope. Kuroo continues, “but Kenma’s discovered that traces of its magic are inside of Yaku. There’s a lot more we know, too…”

“I-I’ll find a way to activate it.” Noya decides. “There has to be one, right?”

“I don’t know.” Kuroo answers. “You can go talk to Kenma, he can tell you the rest. And, maybe, when you’re ready… you can go see Yaku.”

“What’s he like, now?” Noya asks.

Kuroo glances away. “To be honest, I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him since he woke up yesterday morning. Kenma’s been tending to him, but he won’t say anything. Everyone else is trying to pretend like everything’s okay.”

“...It’s not.”

“No, it’s not.” Kuroo’s breath hitches, and he takes a moment to calm himself. “Again, Nishinoya… I’m sorry. I didn’t understand before.” He holds out his hand, to shake.

Noya clasps it in his own. He can’t feel Kuroo’s skin beneath the fabric of his gloves. “I’ll forgive you when we get the real Yaku back.”

Kuroo smiles. “Fair enough.”

  
  


Everything is dull.

Yaku watches as Kenma comes in and out of his hut, bringing him food, asking if he’s okay, does he need anything, how does he feel. Yaku’s replies are always, thank you, yes, no, and nothing at all.

It’s like all the color has drained out of his life. Except, it’s still there, the vibrant pinks of the sunrise, reddish tint to the autumn leaves, blue sky of the afternoon, orange of the sunset. They’re all still there, the world revolving as normal, life continuing. Except, he feels  _ stuck. _

Stuck in his memories of Noya, which, leave him nothing. He can recall every sliver of emotion that he felt before, but he can’t bring it back. He remembers how his heart would expand with happiness whenever he was by Noya. He remembers how he would hurt with every fiber of his being after they were separated. Now, when Yaku thinks of him, all he can feel is emptiness.

“How do you feel?” Kenma asks in a concerned voice, sitting by his bedside. His fingers grip the side of it, and he’s frowning, more than usual. Yaku shrugs and glances away.

Kenma sighs harshly. He stands, turns and leaves the hut with heavy steps. He left his staff at Yaku’s bedside, he notices.

These long days in are bed terribly boring, even though this is only the second one. Yaku drifts in and out of sleep, and even sometimes he has visitors. By now, everyone in Nekoma’s dropped by with the exception of Kuroo and Elder Nekomata. And Yaku’s tried to leave his hut on multiple occasions, but Kenma had stopped him.

He’s noticed that everyone’s morale is lower than normal. A thought tells Yaku that it has something to do with him.

Slowly, Yaku slips out from under his blankets and plants his feet firmly on the dirt. He can’t hear voices, and he can’t see anyone, so he assumes the time for him to leave his hut has  _ finally _ come. He stands, then makes his way to the door and peeks out of it.

No one’s walking through the village, right now. The cold breeze of the morning air hits him, and he shivers as he steps out into the open. He glances around.

More huts are spread out in front of him, and the forest behind. He knows he can make it back there if he slips through, and he could finally get to train his powers even more. He manages to conjure a quick gust of wind, and is relieved when he doesn’t feel his magic draining.

Yaku slinks behind his hut, and he’s glancing around again, looking for people. He doesn’t notice the figures in front of him, approaching from the forest.

“Yaku.” Kenma says, his voice quick and tired. Yaku looks up. “You have a visitor.”

Standing next to Kenma, is Noya.

His eyes and cheeks are tinted red, and he takes a deep breath, composing himself. His breath hitches. The dragon next to him- Pythios, Yaku recognizes- looks equally as heartbroken, minus the obvious crying, and behind them are Kuroo and another guy that Yaku doesn’t know, but he presumes it’s someone from Karasuno.

Noya forces a smile. “Hey,” he says, voice cracking. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Yaku glances at the ground. He knows he should be feeling something right now, but… he doesn’t. Noya’s voice crack was enough to make anyone burst into tears at how unfortunate his situation is, but Yaku can’t summon any emotion. Instead, he fakes a smile.

“Uh huh,” he replies. The unknown guy behind Noya frowns at Kuroo, and Noya’s smile falls just a tiny bit. Pythios’s tail swishes behind him. Tension chokes the air. “What are you doing here?”

Noya’s smile falls completely, now. “I wanted to see you. I… I was worried.” His breath hitches in the chest again, and he brings up his hand to stop tears from leaking out, but they still do. Yaku watches Kuroo place his hand on Noya’s shoulder.

“Yaku. Do you feel any different?” Kuroo asks.

Slowly, while watching Noya, he shakes his head, and he can see the rest of the light in Noya’s eyes fading. He takes a step back.

“It’s… it’s fine,” Noya whispers. “I’ll leave.”

Pythios turns to him, his wings wrapping around Noya. He’s crying, too, moisture glistening on his scales in the sunlight. The dragon makes a noise as he shakes against his owner. Kuroo retracts his hand and stares at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Yaku.” The guy behind Noya says, the one who Yaku doesn’t recognize. “That you have to live without emotion after having it back.”

Yaku shakes his head. “I don’t… really care, I guess.” Pythios pulls his wings back, and Noya’s staring at Yaku’s feet, his breaths ragged and tears on his cheeks, and then their eyes meet.

Yaku feels nothing when they do.

“Did you forget?” Noya asks.

“I didn’t.” Yaku answers.

“Do you love me?”

“I can’t.”

Noya looks away, again, and he’s wiping at his eyes. Pythios says something, Kenma and Kuroo frown and the other guy just stares at the ground.

“Nishinoya. You have to do something.” Kuroo suggests.

“I don’t think there’s hope anymore.” Noya panics. “I don’t know any magic. I don’t know how to save him.”

Kuroo grabs him by his shoulders. “Yes, you do.”

Noya’s breath hitches again, and he looks over at Yaku. He slips out of Kuroo’s grasp and walks over, each step hesitated and movements taking what seem like years. Leaves drift through the air, and the river runs somewhere behind them, and Noya’s still taking calculated steps towards Yaku.

And when Noya’s standing right in front of him, only a short distance between them, he reaches his hands up and cups Yaku’s cheeks. He doesn’t feel his skin tingle with anticipation at the touch like it had before.

Noya closes the gap.

And at first, Yaku feels nothing. He can remember Noya’s chapped lips, now worsened because he’d definitely been biting at them recently. He can remember the way his hands would shake and his heart would stomp nervous paths into his stomach. At first, he can’t feel any of that.

Noya kisses harder- frustrated, because it’s not working. Yaku can feel Noya’s breath begin to hitch in front of him. He feels his body start to heat up, just a little, like it’s glowing. And everything hits him at once- the pounding of his heart, his arms wrapping around Noya’s back, his legs ready to give out. The rush of emotions. The rush of love.

Then, everything around him seems to melt away.

  
  


Yaku stands up, rubbing his head. He’s trying to recall what just happened.

_ Oh. _

He was kissing Noya.

Panic sets in. _ Where is he? Where’s Noya? Where’s the Nekoma village? _ But all he can see around him are trees, and forest, but the colors are washed out. Once-vibrant greens are now a sickly pastel color. The blue sky looks almost white.

“Hello?” He calls taking a few steps forward, then glancing around. The forest is empty, he can’t even find a bug or a bird, let alone another person. Yaku doesn’t know where he is, he doesn’t know why he’s here.

So he runs.

And for a few minutes, he still doesn’t see anything. And, finally, he stumbles upon a village, one which he’s never seen before. There’s a large crowd of people in front of one house, magic sparking up from everyone’s… _ anger? _

Yaku can see it- a man, standing in the door of the house, holding up a white jasmine.

Light flashes, but Yaku can still see. The magic of the jasmine flows into the people, destroying their hate and wasting itself away in the process. And the last remaining sliver of magic lodges itself into the man who had originally used it.

Something clicks and Yaku realizes that man is the wizard Morisuke.

Suddenly, his surroundings white out and he comes to as he grips a man’s hand- it’s the wizard, standing in front of him, smiling.

_ ‘ My descendant.’  _ Morisuke says, or rather, the words are said for him without having to move his mouth.

“What am I doing here?” Yaku asks, managing words despite his confusion. Morisuke chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the sides. He’s visibly older than he was when he first used the jasmine.

_ ‘ I’m sorry you had to live without emotion. And I’m sorry my story led you to the wrong place.’ _ Morisuke apologizes, his smile falling for a moment.

Yaku nods. He’s not totally sure what to say after this, but Morisuke pulls him in for a quick hug. Then he steps back.

_ ‘ I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting.’  _ Morisuke says.  _ ‘ You still have more to see before you return completely. For them, only a miniscule moment will have passed. But you will see your own life again, on the outside. Farewell.’ _

Before Yaku can ask the hundreds of questions buzzing around in his head, his surroundings fade.

He’s standing in a building. No, not a building- a cave, that’s hollowed out and decorated on the inside to look like a building, with expansive ceilings and tall bookshelves piled with scrolls, books, and all the knowledge since the beginning of magic.

_ The Library _ , Yaku recognizes,  _ his old home _ .

There are people around him. They do not notice him, and all of their faces are blurred. They’re talking, laughing, reading,  _ living. _ Some of them even practice magic in the far corners of the room, and Yaku’s eyes settle on a young boy- the only face he can see in the room, his own from when he was just a kid.

He hadn’t remembered his past before the Nekoma village until now, but it comes flooding back with every scene- him studying, him with his parents, him with his old friends. Then, a scene which he isn’t in- the moment his parents decide that sending him off into the world would be the best for him.

Because, when kids reached the age of five, their parents had to decide if they’d like to keep them in their home tribe or release them in hopes that they join a powerhouse. It had happened to all of Yaku’s friends that were older than him.

And suddenly, Yaku’s watching himself leave The Library with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a few tears on his cheeks, but he knows that it’s for the better. And young Yaku journeys, through expanses of forests and rivers and into caves and over mountains. He sees the sun rise and set and watches ladybugs crawl over blades of green grass for hours. He runs from monsters because the only things he has to fight with are a rusty dagger and his wits.

He relives every moment, from his embark to the part he’s been dreading most.

Watching himself give up his emotions.

After that moment, Yaku only sees glimpses of his life back at Nekoma- it’s mostly just him meeting Kuroo, and the other guys arriving, but it’s all stuff that he remembers. It’s easy for him to tell that young-him has changed, but, of course, the others don’t know.

The flashbacks stop with young Yaku’s realization that his emotions are gone.

  
  


Yaku feels lips on his own, again. It takes him a second to register that he’s returned to the present, and by then, Noya has already pulled away, his eyes filled with hope.

“I’m back.” Yaku whispers, tucking a loose strand of Noya’s hair behind his ear.

Noya hugs him, burying his face in Yaku’s shoulder. “I’m so glad,” he replies, wetness soaking into Yaku’s shirt. “I’m sorry I didn’t come by earlier.”

Yaku pulls up Noya’s head and wipes his tears away. “It’s okay. I mean… it’s all worked out, so…” Noya smiles, and leans in to kiss him again.

Kuroo clears his throat before they make contact. “Not everything’s out of the water just yet. We still have to settle the stunt you pulled taking Yaku, Nishinoya.”

Noya nods, and they step away from each other. Yaku’s still feeling a little light-headed from the flashbacks, and it’s odd to feel his magic back after having it be gone for so long. He reaches for Noya’s hand.

“Right,” Noya laughs. “What do I need to do?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Apologize to the people of Nekoma for one, this has really thrown us for a loop, but I guess if it gives us the real Yaku, then it was worth it. And... there’s the fact that you’re from two different tribes.”

“Right,” Yaku mumbles. “Couldn’t we just work out a peace treaty?”

Kuroo grins. “Exactly what I was thinking.”

  
  


Noya’s ecstatic.

The real Yaku is back- not just Yaku with emotions and no power, nor Yaku with power and no emotions, but rather Yaku who possesses both. And he’s sitting next to Noya right now, in the mess hall of Nekoma, their hands intertwined beneath the table.

Everyone in Nekoma sits around them. Noya’s never really met them before, but from what he can tell, they all seem cool. He recognizes Yamamoto from the countless amount of stories Ryuu told him-  _ “He’s strong, Noya! Trained with him before I came here to Karasuno, and at first I could never land a blow!” _ -and Kuroo and Kenma, obviously. He guesses the old guy sitting at the head is Elder Nekomata, and he sees the tall guy with gray hair from earlier. Daichi sits on Noya’s other side.

“This it?” Kuroo asks, frowning at the parchment paper on the table in front of it, his back arched over. He glances up. “Seems too simple for a peace treaty.”

Daichi nods. “We vow to not attack each other’s members with the intent of harm, the forest between the two tribes is shared land, we trade goods and meet up regularly for training?” He leans back. “That covers it all, don’t you think?”

“Remember, Sawamura, we still need everyone’s signatures on it from Karasuno.” Elder Nekomata reminds him.

Kenma glances out the window of the mess hall. “Isn’t that what Pythios just left for? He should be back soon.”

“We’ll wait until then, I guess.” Kuroo shrugs.

“Yaku,” a guy at the other end of the table asks, with black hair Noya notices, “are you okay now? Has the curse been healed?”

“Thanks for worrying, Shibayama.” Yaku answers. “And, yeah, it was healed with the reversion spell Kuroo used. It kept my memories, but to heal it and also get my powers back at the same time, I was reverted back. Does that make any sense?” He laughs, and Noya can’t resist smiling. Shibayama nods.

“Yeah. ...You know, we were all really worried about you. Especially while you were gone. But we got you back, and we solved everything.” Shibayama says.

“Technically, we still need the other signatures from Karasuno,” Kuroo mutters. “And you guys should probably sign it, too.” He slides the paper to Nekomata, at his left, and a pen.

As Nekomata signs the treaty and passes it to Daichi, Noya hears the sound of flapping wings outside, and a moment later, Pythios sticks his head in through the open window and drops the extra paper with Karasuno’s signatures on it into Noya’s lap. The dragon clicks something, grins, and slips back outside.

“Care to translate?” Yaku asks, squeezing Noya’s hand. He blushes.

“Nope.” Noya laughs, handing Karasuno’s signatures to Kuroo, then taking the treaty from Daichi and signing it. He passes it to Yaku.

“You speak dragon?” Shibayama asks.

“I’m half dragon.” Noya answers, shrugging. The fact doesn’t really bother him anymore, although he’s still sad about Gaia. He figures that he’ll never get over it, anyways. But now, he has Yaku, and while he’s definitely no replacement, he’s finally relearned what it was like to truly love something with every fiber of his being.

The treaty is quickly signed by every member of Nekoma as it circulates around the table and passes back to Kuroo. He stands, holding both papers.

“Kenma, accompany me to Nekoma’s documents so we can put these there. And would you copy one for Karasuno?” He asks, and Kenma nods slowly and stands. “The meeting’s dismissed,” he addresses the entire group. “And the effects of the treaty are in action from now until further notice. I hope it’ll never expire.” He smiles, genuine, and Noya senses that it’s probably something rare for Kuroo.

Yaku squeezes Noya’s hand, again, as the members of Nekoma slowly file out of the mess hall. “What do you want to do?” He asks.

Noya shrugs. “Well, Pythios is mine and Daichi’s only way back to Karasuno, unless we want to take the long way through the caves. So, I’ll have to leave eventually. But the treaty means we’re free to see each other anytime.”

Daichi sets his hand on Noya’s shoulder. “You just got him back, I’ll let you have the rest of the day with him. Just meet me at sunset where we landed in the forest, and we’ll head back, okay?”

“You’re the best!” Noya yells, and stands up, pulling Yaku along, who laughs. Daichi smiles at them, then leaves. They’re the only ones who remain in the building.

Yaku cups Noya’s cheeks. “Thank you.” He smiles.

“For what?” Noya asks, wrapping his arms around Yaku’s waist.

He shrugs. “Picking an unconscious me up in the forest that day. Pledging to help me recover my powers. Discovering the jasmine story. Going on an adventure with me.”

“I got you killed, Yaku.” Noya says. “And your emotions taken again.”

“Well, I’m alive, now, and I’m pretty sure I have emotion.”

“How do you know?” Noya flirts.

“Because I feel something when we do this.”

And Yaku pulls Noya’s lips closer.

  
  


They spend the entire day walking around Nekoma, enjoying the river, the forest, the land, and most importantly, each other.

Sunset comes all too quickly. And suddenly, they’re standing in the forest, Daichi and Pythios behind Noya and the entire village of Nekoma behind Yaku. Their hands are clasped together and neither of them really want to let go.

“I’ll come by soon. I promise.” Noya says. “I’m going to spend tomorrow with my dragons, then I’m heading up to Karasuno. Maybe nighttime? Or the next day?”

“Nighttime sounds good.” Yaku agrees. “I’ll be watching the sky.”

Noya nods. “Alright then. I should get going.”

“Me too.”

They stand and stare at each other’s eyes, for a moment. Yaku smiles. He leans forward quickly to kiss Noya, then pulls away after a second. As much as he doesn’t want Noya to leave, he knows that he’s going to have to.

“See you then.” Yaku says.

“Yeah. See you then.”

“I love you.” Yaku whispers, low enough so Daichi or Pythios don’t hear. Noya blushes.

“Love you, too.” He whispers back.

Noya pulls away, then turns and slides onto the back of his dragon. Daichi climbs on afterward, and Noya gives a huge wave whereas Daichi leaves with a small smile.

Pythios takes into the air.

  
  


Yaku can’t sleep.

It’s been a full day since he last saw Noya, and he’s caught up in the fact that now he has amazing Air powers and can also feel emotion. It’s like a dream, except it’s  _ real _ . He admits he’s having a hard time believing it.

So, he slides out of bed in the dead of the night. Everyone else is asleep, he can tell, but the earth is awake beneath him. He sees the river flowing when he steps out the door, he feels the cold breeze nip at his skin.

His eyes turn to the sky, the vast expanse of cosmos above him. The constellations are breathtaking, and he’s taken back to the night he had first confessed. Yaku feels himself smile.

Something catches his eyes- it’s moving, in the air, coming from the direction Karasuno is in. It’s two figures, actually. A large, crimson one, and a smaller one with golden wings. They’re descending near Nekoma.

Yaku doesn’t need to be told that it’s Noya and Pythios who came to visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's it.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed. For the past, what... three and half months? I've poured my soul into writing this. To be honest, I could've actually gone back and revised it. But you know what. I think it's perfect as it is.
> 
> Now this brings up the question- _"kiwi!!! what are you going to write next??"_ \- and the honest answer is, probably some Danganronpa stuff. It's one of my favorite video games, so it's only natural that I do something for it. And I totally haven't already started something ~~what are you talking about~~
> 
> Plus, I kind of want to take a short break from writing, maybe. I have school which saps hours of my time every day, and I just want to relax and play some Pokemon, to be honest.
> 
> But I've set up this fantasy au where if I want to write more about a different ship, I can do it. I just can't really reuse characters from ships- for example, if I wanted to write an Asanoya, it wouldn't fit because of Yaku. So once I write a ship, it rules off those characters from being used in another one. Unless they break up, but I don't really want to write that. It'd hurt me too much.
> 
> And any future entry in this fantasy au will be NOWHERE NEAR as long as this fic. I'm being completely serious when I say I wasn't expecting it to be this long. But I just... kept changing the ending... (at least I'm satisfied with it now!)
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, I totally appreciate it! Yakunoya is a wonderful rarepair, and I'm glad I decided to write something for it.
> 
> I'll see you guys soon!!  
> -kiwi
> 
> (ps- come to my tumblr: smol--kiwi , for all your yakunoya needs)


End file.
